A Very Glee Camping Trip
by celaenos
Summary: After their loss at Nationals, Mr. Schue decides to take the kids on a camping trip over the summer. Quinn and Santana end up being stuck with Rachel more than once and after initial annoyance, the three end up closer than they would have thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction, so it might be a little rough. If so, I apologize. Basically this takes place after Nationals and after the school year concluded. Everything that happened on the show, happened here. So I'm picking up right where the show left off. Mr. Schue decided to take the kids on a week and a half long camping trip to help them bond and to reward them for their hard work over the year. Its mostly about how Rachel is forced to be with Quinn and Santana, and the three end up becoming friends. Hope you enjoy! Please review and give any constructive comments to help me improve. **

Santana slunk back into her seat in satisfaction as Rachel managed to lift herself up off of the floor. The rest of the glee club snickered (attempting to keep it to themselves) as Mr. Schue glared at her.

"Santana." He warned. "I said more than once that this is going to be a bully-free trip. I meant it. Apologize to Rachel."

Santana let out a small growl but muttered a half-assed apology. Rachel glumly accepted and sat down in her seat (by herself) behind Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury. The rest of the club was laughing and goofing off in the back of the school bus. Santana and Brittany sitting together in the very back, Puck and Lauren across from them, Mercedes and Quinn, Tina and Mike, Artie and Sam, and Finn and Kurt all crammed together in the back. Rachel sat up straight, gave herself a small smile and placed her earbuds gently into her ears. Barbra sang to her and she instantly felt better. It never failed.

Mr. Schue had decided that the glee clubbers needed some cheering up after their loss at Nationals. Twelfth place out of fifty was not at all bad. Especially considering he had made them perform original songs and they had only prepared them the day before. In retrospect, that had most definitely not been his best idea. Not by a long shot. The kids seemed to be getting along better, but he didn't want to take any chances. Santana was still poking needles into her Rachel Berry voodoo doll, Quinn was furious about something or other, and Finn was just an idiot. Will figured a summer camping trip would be fun for them, if nothing else, it would force them to really work together and some issues would be dealt with now, rather then wait all summer. Emma being there was simply a bonus.

"Hey Rachel." Finn said as he slid into the seat behind her.

"Hello Finn." Rachel had been doubting somewhat her decision to rekindle her romantic relationship with Finn. It was true that she thought she was in love with him. She had wanted them to be together for a long time, but for some reason, it didn't feel like it should. The feeling she had didn't quite feel like love. Finn was a nice guy (sometimes) but she couldn't help but feel that he wasn't for her. She had to admit though, it was nice to have someone who wanted to be around her. No one else did. Finn had been the one to kiss Rachel during their performance, yet no one blamed him for their loss, only Rachel. Santana had become much more vicious lately, as had Quinn and for some reason Lauren. The only person not ignoring or teasing Rachel was Kurt. Thank God for him or Rachel would have been lost. Their friendship had become stronger since Nationals and his coming back to McKinley and she was grateful to finally have a friend. Someone who didn't just want to get into her very short skirts.

"Why don't you come sit in back?" Finn asked.

"I have some work I would like to get done. Maybe later."

"Oh." He said disappointed. "Okay."

Rachel gave him a small smile and turned back to her ipod. Barbra poured her heart out and Rachel read over some sheet music she had recently bought.

Quinn frowned at Finn as he dropped himself back down into his seat beside Kurt. She had to admit, his utter look of disappointment made her feel much better. Finn deserved every bad thing he got. He was a prick in her eyes. A cheating, lying, hypocritical, idiotic prick. Secretly, Quinn knew that she wasn't much better, but that was beside the point.

"How much longer is this gonna take Mr. Schue?" Puck groaned.

"About forty more minutes Noah."

The glee club let out a collective groan. They had already been on the school bus for two hours. Two hours in a cramped, un air-conditioned, uncomfortable bus. Will wasn't exactly thrilled at this announcement either, and he had given it. Emma gave him a small smile and took his hand.

"Can we dance?" Brittany asked no one in particular.

"Not on the bus B." Santana said.

"This sucks." She whined.

"Agreed. Let's chuck stuff at Yental."

Brittany's eyes lit up at the cruel suggestion, not so much that it would hurt Rachel, but something to do. Quinn happily joined in on the fun. The Unholy Trinity had become closer than ever in New York and the last few days of school had been the three of them wreaking havoc on the school. Rachel especially. Quinn's new haircut seemed to have at first calmed her down, but now she was back to bitch. Back to being numb, not showing her feelings, hurting other people, only when she was with Santana and Brittany was she back to her old (somewhat) happy self. It was semi-progress if nothing else.

Quinn picked up a pen and gave it a swift flick in Rachel's direction. She smirked as the petite girl cried out and held her head. Rachel turned around clearly hurt.

"Sorry Berry." Quinn said unapologetically. Santana grinned and gave Quinn another pen. It would prove to be a very long forty minutes.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked over to Rachel and linked their arms together with a smile. Rachel gave him a small one back. Her head was still a little sore from the many pens Quinn and Santana had managed to throw at her before Mr. Schue finally caught on. Observant teacher he was not.<p>

"I've got a plan." He whispered into Rachel's ear as the club gathered their bags. Rachel looked at him confused and eager but he simply smiled at her. Rachel turned to get her own bag as Santana shoved into her.

"My bad." Rachel scowled and followed the rest of the group to the cabins that was to be theirs for the rest of the week and a half.

There were two boys cabins, and two girls, a staff's (to be for Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury's) and a main cabin for activities which also held the kitchen. Much to the group's chagrin, the bathrooms (also divided for boys and girls) were a walk up away from the cabins. There was also a lake, and a few hiking trails (with activities and group bonding exercises) around the lake. Mr. Schue sent the kids off to get settled in after the man in charge of Camp Bristol Hill explained the rules.

Kurt gave Rachel a small squeeze before following Finn and the rest of the boys to their cabins. Kurt, Finn and Puck shared one cabin, while Sam, Artie and Mike shared the other. The boys (minus Kurt) had all dumped their bags on the ground and were already planning pranks on each other before the girls had even reached their cabins. Realizing that there was one more girl than available beds, Rachel was left outside alone. Emma walked by and saw her sitting upright on top of her bag on the steps into the first cabin.

"Rachel?" She asked.

"There are only three beds in each cabin Miss Pillsbury. You would think that perhaps Mr. Schuester would have called ahead and made sure that there was actually enough room for everyone involved in this club. I find the lack of attention to detail appalling and I will be calling my fathers to come pick me up as soon as I can get a signal on my cell phone." Rachel held her phone up in the air attempting to dial, but with no luck. Emma ignored her and walked into the cabin. Santana quickly hid the bottle of beer she had in her hand.

"Girls, shove your beds over to the side to make room for another one." She ordered

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because I said so. And Santana, hand it over."

"What?"

"The beer. Come on, now." Santana groaned and passed the bottle over. Emma waited and took the other three bottles as well.

"Rachel, go into that cabin, I'll have the boys bring in a bed for you." Emma said as she came out of the cabin.

"Wait, in there! Can't I go in the other cabin with Tina and Mercedes? They hate me less than Santana and Quinn."

"No. It might do you all some good to be together for a while." Rachel sighed and began to collect her things. She felt like she was about to walk to her death.

"No fucking way Berry." Santana yelled out as Rachel walked into the cabin. "Go into the other one."

"I can't. Miss Pillsbury won't let me."

"You have got to be kidding me." Quinn scoffed. Rachel had no bed yet to put her things, or sit on so she just stood there. Quinn, Santana and Brittany all chose to ignore Rachel and began talking amongst themselves. They had only been at the campsite for fifteen minutes and already Rachel wanted to go home. An entire week of this was going to kill her for sure. The only thing keeping her spirits even halfway up was the fact that there were no slushie machines in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry was appalled. After Miss. Pillsbury had come back to get the girls and to tell Rachel that her bed would be arriving soon, they followed her into the main cabin. Right smack dab in the middle of the kitchen area was a slushie machine.

A slushie machine in the woods.

_Motherfucker. _Rachel thought. She immediately regretted it. While she cursed once in a while, she found that generally it made people seem common and vulgar. Rachel Berry was neither of those things.

"Alright guys! Lets take a seat and we will plan out our evening and the rest of the week before we have dinner and hit the sack. I know we've had a long drive and you guys are tired, but let's get this done!" Mr. Schue's enthusiasm only seemed to be reaching Miss. Pillsbury as the rest of the glee club groaned in protest. As Rachel sat down, Finn ran over to sit next to her. She gave him a slight smile and turned her attention to Mr. Schue. Quinn's eye roll did not escape Rachel's line of vision. She also could see Santana looking at the slushie machine like it was a pot of gold all for her. Rachel would make it her mission to avoid heading back to her cabin as long as possible tonight. Maybe she would be able to sneak into Tina, Mercedes and Lauren's cabin without Miss. Pillsbury noticing.

"Does Mr. Schue not realize that no one is paying attention to him?" Kurt whispered to Rachel.

"I don't think so." She giggled back. Finn attempted a laugh as well, but it just made him look like an idiot. Santana took no time telling him so.

"Finnance. Cut the shit. You look like a wind up toy." Finn responded by throwing a straw wrapper at her. She glared at him and he immediately regretted it. Its not that he was afraid of a girl...well, no it was.

"Alright, tonight we are going to split up into groups. All of you will be on kitchen duty at some point during the next week. NO EXCEPTIONS. If you are assigned to cook, you cook. If you are assigned to clean, you clean. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Great. So, I thought the easiest way to split it up would be by cabins. So, Cabin Number One, also known as Sleepy Hallow, we've got Quinn, Santana, Brittany and...Rachel?" Miss. Pillsbury nodded at him and he continued. Only after the entire glee club stared at Rachel. Finn, especially wouldn't stop looking at her. It was beginning to make Rachel uncomfortable and she shifted around in her seat. "Um...so, Sleepy Hallow will be on cooking duty tonight. We are having spaghetti and meatballs. There will also be a vegetarian portion." Mr. Schue said as Rachel's hand went up into the air. She nodded in satisfaction and he continued again. "Right, so Cabin Number Two, also known as Lakeside, Mercedes, Tina and Lauren, you three will be responsible for setting up out activity for the night. So see me when I am done here. Cabin Number Three, also known as North Star, Puck, Finn and Kurt, you three are on cleaning duty after we eat. I will be checking."

Puck and Finn mumbled to themselves in annoyance as Will continued to read from his little flash cards.

"Fuck this, we ain't cleaning." Puck whispered to Finn.

"Anyone who doesn't participate, will sit alone in their cabins while the rest of us have fun."

"Sounds good to me." Puck began.

"You will also not be fed."

"Shit." With that, Mr. Schue continued on.

"And finally, Cabin Number Four, also known as Eagle's Nest, Artie, Sam and Mike, you guys will be responsible for making sure the activity hall and the campfire are clean. Okay, are there any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Alright, Lakeside, come see me, Sleepy Hallow, head into the kitchen with Emma,...Miss. Pillsbury, and the rest of you hang tight until we call you for dinner. Stay near the cabins and off the trails."

"I cannot believe we are stuck with RuPaul for an entire week." Santana proclaimed loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"Week and a half." Brittany reminded her.

"Shit." Rachel hung her head slightly in shame and embarrassment. Quinn noticed, and felt guilty for the first time in a while. She didn't say anything to Rachel, but moved up ahead of her and pulled Santana along getting her away from Rachel.

"Alright girls, we've got pasta over here, and meatballs and some brussels sprouts for a vegetarian dish." She looked at Rachel and gave her a smile. "So, Santana? Brittany? Why don't you girls start making the meatballs, and Rachel and Quinn, you start on the brussels sprouts while the water boils. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes." With that, she was gone and the four girls were left alone. Brittany jumped up and dug her hand in the raw meat, much to Rachel's dismay. Santana laughed at her uncomforted look and dug her hands in as well. She didn't hesitate for even a moment before shoving her hands in Rachel's face. Rachel cried out and tried to jump away but Santana followed. Not touching her but continually shoving her hands in Rachel's face. Oddly, it showed some progress on Santana's part. The year before, she never would have even hesitated to throw the raw meat on the girl. Now though, despite her great annoyance for the petite girl, she didn't actually hate her anymore. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone. Not even Britt. Rachel yelped as the meat was thrust into her face for the third time. She squirmed away but Santana told Quinn to grab her. Quinn complied, but instead of holding Rachel in place for Santana, she pulled Rachel behind her and shielded the small girl. Santana looked angry and confused for a second, but Quinn broke into a smile and began tickling the latina girl. Brittany broke into a grin and jumped to help Quinn. The two girls attacking the other and all three giggling in hysterics. They were happy to just be friends again. Much closer than they had been before as Cheerios.

Rachel simply stood and watched the girls have fun for a few minutes until Miss. Pillsbury came back to check on them.

"Girls!"

"Sorry." Quinn giggled.

"Back to work now. We've got a bunch on hungry kids out there." The girls headed back to their stations and Emma stuck around a minute longer to be sure they were actually working. Santana and Brittany continued giggling and playing while working, but Rachel and Quinn silently chopped up the vegetables. After a few minutes of silence the girls got into a rhythm. Rachel pulling the sprouts out of their bag, rinsing it, and passing it over to Quinn, who quickly sliced it into thirds before placing it on the baking sheet. After only three minutes, they had finished. Santana and Brittany only had about eight, lopsided meatballs finished. Rachel and Quinn didn't speak, but both girls seemed to wordlessly agree to begin cooking the pasta. Rachel broke it in half and carefully dropped it into the steaming water. Quinn stirred silently without looking at Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered after a few more minutes. Santana and Brittany were finally finishing the meatballs and placing them into the sauce.

"For what?" Quinn asked forcefully but not cruelly. Santana flicked some sauce at Britt who returned the favor.

"For getting me away from Santana." Quinn paused a minute before answering the girl.

"Whatever Berry." Rachel hung her head down, which made Quinn feel like shit. Which in turn made her angry. She shouldn't...didn't care if Rachel Berry was upset, but Quinn was realizing that she had made many mistakes over the last two years. If she really thought about it, Rachel wasn't always all that bad. That wasn't why she had pulled her away though, she did it because she was sick of being a bitch to everyone. It was purely selfish. A way to better herself. At least that is what Quinn was going with for now. "No problem." She muttered. Rachel gave her a tentative smile and handed over some more pasta.

About ten minutes later the girls were done cooking and had brought the meal out for the rest of the glee club. Puck, Sam and Mike had been banging their forks and spoons on the table yelling for food for a good three minutes. Everyone dug in hungrily and began stuffing their faces. Even Rachel, who generally prided herself on being ladylike. At least with her food. Quinn looked over and laughed at Rachel shoveling one of the worlds largest bites of pasta into her mouth. Rachel instantly looked up, ready to be ridiculed but was met with a sincere smile on Quinn's face. She returned it, realizing how ridiculous she looked and began laughing herself, which only caused Quinn to continue laughing. Kurt, got in on the hysterics as well, and before you know it, the entire table was giggling to the point of crying. Will realized that if they were getting hysterical over something as miniscule as a large bite of pasta, then they really must be tired.

"Alright guys, finish up! We were gonna do an activity before bed, but I think we should scratch that, and do it in the morning." The kids groaned in protest at first, but all of them really were exhausted. So they made no other arguments as they finished their food and headed back to their cabins.

"Hey! Puck, Finn and Kurt, not so fast, you guys need to put the food away and clean the kitchen." The boys all began to swear and Puck made a show of throwing a paper plate at Santana. She responded by flipping him off and jumping onto Brittany's back.

The girls lugged themselves to their cabin and Rachel was thrilled to find an extra bed had been brought up and now resided next to Quinn's by the window. The girls gathered their toiletries and headed out to the bathrooms.

"It is idiotic to have the bathrooms almost a mile away from where we sleep. Why don't they just have bathrooms in the cabins?" Quinn moaned.

"It really is poor design on their part. I'm sure the camp would draw more business if they could advertise indoor plumbing."

"Can it dwarf." Santana said from Brittany's back. She had jumped up again as they left the cabin. She was in no mood to walk. Quinn said nothing but gave Santana's arm a slight pinch. "Ouch! Q, what the fuck was that for?"

"Fun." Quinn smirked and ran ahead. Brittany dropped Santana (gently) and ran after Quinn. Santana and Rachel were left walking sluggishly alone. It was uncomfortable to say the least. Santana would have run ahead if she wasn't so tired. And Rachel simply didn't run. She avoided it at all costs, she made many written notes from her dads to excuse her from running in gym class. The girls walked side by side, not speaking until they reached the bathrooms.

"Holy fucking shit!" Santana screamed as they went in. "This is disgusting."

"No shit." Mercedes proclaimed as she washed her face in front of a rusty looking mirror.

"Oh Hell no." Santana yelled. "I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"Where you gonna go? The woods?" Lauren asked.

"Gotta smell better than this."

"Doubt it." Quinn said coming out of a bathroom stall. "That one is broken." She entered the one next to it and groaned loudly. "This one is gross too!"

"Just hover. That's what I did." Tina yelled out to Quinn. She grabbed her bag and yelled goodnight as she, Mercedes and Lauren made their way back to Lakeside cabin.

"Night girls." Rachel said with a smile.

"Good luck Rachel." Tina whispered back.

The girls finished getting ready as quickly as they could. Hovering over the toilets, washing their faces with their own wash cloths, and brushing their teeth with bottled water rather than the slightly brown water that poured out of the tap. By the time they were finished it was almost 11:30pm. They had been up since 7:00am when they left from the school. It was clear that they were all ready to sleep. Santana even seemed too tired to bother insulting Rachel as she made some comment about a Broadway show she had recently seen and wanted to sing from. They quickly changed into their pjs and climbed into their beds, shutting off the lights. Rachel had noticed that the wooded cabin walls were covered with names, dates and proclamations of love from previous campers. For some reason, it comforted her. Quinn as well, though neither stated it out loud or realized the other girl was thinking about it. The four girls fell asleep quickly and Rachel took comfort in the fact that Santana and Quinn seemed to tired to bother messing with her in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I am really excited you all seem to like it so far! I hope it continues:)**

**Disclaimer – Still nothing, Ryan won't answer my calls. **

Rachel woke up and instantly knew something was wrong. It was quiet, she reached out and grabbed herself to make sure she was all still there. When she finally made her way up to her hair, she caught something in her hand. She hesitated. Then pulled her hand to her face.

Shaving cream. Her hair was covered in shaving cream.

She sat up a bit and more of it fell from her hair into her lap. The cabin was empty, Rachel reached over to the nightstand and found her cell phone. Still no service, but the clock let her know that it was 9:16am. Rachel was usually up at 6 working out. She couldn't believe that she slept in. And that she slept in more than Santana, Quinn and Brittany. AND that she didn't feel them messing with her. She groaned and climbed out of bed. She really didn't want to make the trek to the bathrooms in fear of everyone seeing her hair. Most likely Santana and Quinn were outside waiting with their cameras for her. Whomever invented cabins, should have thought to add mirrors to them. There is a difference between roughing it and being uncivilized. Rachel remembered that she had brought a small handheld mirror and she decided she would do her best to get as much of the cream out as she could before making her way to the showers.

It was a bit hopeless. But she managed to get most of it out. The rest of her hair she tucked into a hat she had brought at the last second. Thank God! And grabbed her towel and headed out. As she thought, Santana and Quinn were out there. They were making their way back from the showers. So Rachel hadn't slept in too much after all. Santana smirked at the hat.

"Morning dwarf. How'd you sleep? Love the hat." Rachel didn't respond. She just walked on to the bathrooms. Quinn snickered a bit behind her and Rachel was upset. Every time she thought Quinn might be starting to be nice to her, she just reverted back to being a bitch. It was getting frustrating. At least Santana was consistent.

Rachel made her way into the bathrooms and found they were just as uncleanly as they had been the night before. She grimaced and moved over to the shower area. It was just as unpleasant. Rachel kept her sandals on as she stripped off her clothes. Only after she was naked and the water was on did she think that there might be a chance that the girls would come back and take her clothes. She peaked her head around the stall and checked. Her clothes were still there, along with her towel. Thank God. Rachel quickly massaged shampoo into her hair and cleaned out the rest of the shaving cream. She listened intently in case she heard one of the doors open. Hearing nothing, she quickly rinsed her hair, and applied conditioner. Only about four minutes later, Rachel was done. She wanted to move quickly since she had already overslept a bit and didn't want to give Santana and Quinn any more reason to tease her.

Rachel dressed as fast as she could and gathered her things. She practically sprinted back to her cabin and almost barreled down Finn on the way.

"Hey!" He smiled. "I was looking for you!"

"Hello Finn." He stepped in front of her as she tried to move away. "Finn, I really need to get back and get dressed. I'm still in my pjs."

"Right." Finn looked embarrassed and annoyed. "Sorry. Can you meet me in the main cabin after you're done? I want to talk to you." Rachel gave him a slight nod and hurried off.

Rachel changed quickly, happy that Santana, Quinn and Brittany had left while she was in the showers. She reluctantly made her way over to the main lodge to talk to Finn. He jumped up immediately as she walked through the door and ran over to her. She noticed Quinn's eye roll and for once, didn't blame her.

"Hi Rach." She smiled. Want to sit with me? Breakfast's almost ready. Sam, Artie and Mike are cooking. So it might not be all that edible." Rachel gave him another smile. He had been hoping for a laugh. She sat down and he followed. "So, how have you been? I feel like we've barely talked since we kissed in the library. I...I kinda thought we were on the same page. You know like together?" Rachel still didn't say anything. Finn pressed on. "We are together right? A couple? That's what you said! You keep avoiding me. I'm your boyfriend. You have to talk to me."

"I am. I have."

"Not really though. Jesus, you used to tell me everything. You're acting like Quinn." Rachel looked up at him and then over to Quinn. Finn had begun to yell a bit, and Quinn had clearly heard him. She looked royally pissed. Rachel smoothed over her sweater, she had chosen to wear jeans since she figured Mr. Schue would be making them walk in the woods at some point. She stood up and looked back at Finn.

"I'm going to eat breakfast with Tina and Mercedes. I'll see you later Finn." She turned and sat down at the other table. Leaving an angry Finn alone. Kurt, came bursting into the cabin and planted himself down at Rachel's right. Finn moved over to sit with Puck and glared at Rachel. She didn't notice, but from the next table Quinn smiled to herself. Mike and Sam came out of the kitchen area at last with Artie close behind. The glee club cheered. They were all hungry. As the kids ate, Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury were busy making plans for the day. Two more chaperones were due to arrive before breakfast was over. The kids knew this, but didn't know who the chaperones were. Will hadn't actually approved of one of them, but it wasn't really his decision to make.

A one Sue Sylvester slammed open the doors to an idiotically named Cockram lodge and caused every glee club kid to jump. Puck had a bite of scrabbled eggs about to be put in his mouth, Artie spit out his orange juice all over Tina's face, and Brittany screamed and hid under the table. Will stood up to great her.

"Sue." He nodded.

"William." She nodded back. "I was told that I would be fed." He moved to show her the breakfast table but she shoved him away and moved over to the second table. She reached down and picked up Rachel's jelly toast and bite into it. She moved to protest, but Quinn quickly grabbed her hand and pinched her before she could. "I am not eating this repugnant crap." Sue said as she dropped the last bite of the toast back onto Rachel's plate. Instead, she grabbed a handful of scrabbled eggs from Santana's plate. "This is even worse." She said with her mouth full. She was about to spit it back out at Santana when Will stepped in.

"Sue, there is more food over here."

"William. I possess eyeballs." She moved away from the kids and they all breathed a collective sigh of relief. Will turned to address Coach Beiste who had made it a point to stay away from Sue.

"Hey Will."

"Shannon." He said with a smile, then turned to the kids. "Alright guys! Are you ready for a day full of fun?"

"Mr. Schue, you know that we are all above the age of six right?" Santana scoffed. Will looked down for a second, but wouldn't let her ruin his good mood. "Santana, thank you. Okay guys, what we are going to do today is go on a hike until lunch, and then we'll be doing a sort of skit and singing activity after lunch. So, we're going to be split up by cabins for the hike, but don't worry, we're going to switch around a lot this week, you will be with different people at some point. So, the Eagle's Nest boys cooked this morning, Lakeside ladies, you can start cleaning up while I explain the rules, as long as you keep it quiet. North Star boys, you will be responsible for cooking lunch today, and you will be with Coach Beiste. So why don't you head out with her, and she has instructions for you."

Finn, Puck and Kurt stood up and followed Beiste outside of the lodge. Everyone else was worried that they would end up with Sue.

"Okay, Artie, Sam and Mike? You guys are with Emma. Head out. Also, feel free to use first names on this trip. And this trip only." The second group headed out and the girls realized they were stuck with Sue. "Sleepy Hallow girls, you are with Sue..." They all started to groan, until they saw Sue's face and instantly silenced. Sue motioned for them to get up with her finger and walked out without giving them a second look. "Have fun." Will smiled. "The rest of you, once were done cleaning are with me."

Rachel was sure that this had to be some cosmic joke. She was about to head out into the woods with Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Sue Sylvester. There is no way she could count on Brittany to keep her alive. This was a horror movie waiting to happen.

Quinn was having the same thought, only she didn't count herself in the group as out to kill Rachel. She knew Rachel would, but she had a bad feeling about what Santana and Coach Sylvester would do to the small girl. Sue and Santana were crazy at school, with hundreds of witnesses and people in charge of them, out in the middle of nowhere in the woods, could not end well. Quinn sighed as she realized it was going to fall to her to keep RuPaul alive. She hurried ahead and casually walked closer to Berry, placing herself in between Rachel and Santana. Sue was up ahead in her bright red tracksuit whacking random plants with a large stick she found. If it were up to her, there would be no nature left. Brittany thought it was quite funny and found a stick of her own, joining in on the fun. Santana laughed at her best friend. Loving how she could easily be happy by the smallest things. Santana had never been able to do that. Mostly she was just pissed all the time. Maybe this trip could change that. Or let her loosen up a bit for the week at least.

"Coach what are we going to do on this hike?" Quinn asked.

"William left me these instructions, read them, so you can tell him what we did later." Sue said handing the paper to Quinn.

"Hike to the creek by the Big Dipper trail, sit down and do these bonding exercises:

Number 1: Go around the group and share one thing you learned this year.

Number 2: Each share your favorite moment of the year.

Number 3: Each share your worst moment of the year.

Number 4: Tell the group one thing you are afraid off.

Number 5: Tell the group one of your dreams for the future.

Number 6: Each say one positive thing about each other."

"Seriously? Schue wants us to do that?" Santana asked sarcastically as Quinn finished reading.

"William is a moron." Sue said as she sat down.

"We're not at a lake." Rachel pointed out. "Where supposed to walk to the lake."

"Berry, do you want to keep hiking?" Rachel shook her head. "Fabray? Lopez? Pierce? No? We're all in agreement then. Sit and shut up."

The girls complied and all sat in silence for a few minutes before all becoming bored. Santana pinched Brittany and told her to tell Sue so. Sue made a face and told them to shut up, but she was clearly bored as well. After a few more minutes she had had enough.

"Give me that damn paper." Quinn handed it over. "Alright, number 1, what did you idiots learn?" They girls all waited a moment to be sure she was serious, and for anyone else to answer first. When none of them answered, Sue got annoyed. "Fabray! Answer."

Quinn sighed, but was bored enough to comply. "I learned that you can't count on anyone but yourself. Everyone else will let you down."

"Idiot, I've known that since birth. Pierce?" Sue asked. Brittany looked up from the picture she was drawing on the rock she was sitting on.

"I know the alphabet. A, B, C, R, T, Q,..."

"NO. Shut up. Berry?" Rachel looked up. She had been sitting upright on a rock with her hands folded neatly in her hands.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Number 1, Berry. Now!"

"Umm..."

"BERRY!"

"I'm thinking." Sue threw the paper in annoyance. She had only agreed to be on this trip out of a moment of sheer boredom and a chance to ruin Will's life. It was coming back to bite her in the ass. "I learned that I don't need people's approval like I thought I did. That I know what I want, and I am going to do everything I can to get it. And that some people aren't worth it, and letting them go helps you." Quinn had been hanging onto Rachel's every word. She was jealous. Rachel was always so sure of herself, even saying something very similar to what Quinn had, she didn't seem upset or worried that she might be alone, Quinn was. Sue nodded in approval, then turned to Santana.

"I didn't learn anything." Brittany looked at her with a sad face. Before she could protest Santana spoke again. "Nope that's a lie, I learned that bonding is bullshit."

"I conquer. Number 2." Sue said wanting to move this along as quickly as possible. "Fabray?" Quinn thought about it for a minute. She honestly couldn't think of one moment that had been special all year. Not really, everything had turned out so differently than she had planned at the beginning of this year. It was supposed to be about getting back to the way things were.

"I guess the New York trip, even though we lost." She wasn't about to offer up anymore information. "Rachel?" She asked.

"Umm...singing with Kurt at the Gershwin and meeting Patti LuPone on the New York Trip."

"Seriously? Nothing with Frankenteen?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head. Quinn hid the fact that she was smiling.

"Whatever. B? Go." Sue asked.

"When Santana sang to me, and every time I danced." Santana quickly slapped her for mentioning anything about their private moments.

"Lopez?"

"I dunno. This is stupid Coach. Can't we just go back and sleep or something?"

"No. What's number 3?" She found the paper. "Worst moment. B go."

"When Artie called me stupid." Santana gave her a small smile.

"Fabray?"

"Losing prom queen. And Nationals."

"Berry."

"Losing Nationals."

"Which was your fault." Santana yelled.

"No it wasn't!" Rachel protested.

"Finn is the one who kissed Rachel." Brittany reminded everyone.

"She kissed him back." Santana argued. "She could have stopped him."

"That would have made it worse!" Rachel yelled back.

"All of you shut up. I do not care. Lopez, worst moment."

"When Rachel kissed Finn and lost Nationals for us."

"I didn't!..."

"Don't care! Number 4, one thing you're afraid of. B?"

"The man in the moon." Everyone looked at Brittany in confusion. "He is always watching you. What if he shoots lazars and kills us in our sleep? Or cheese. He's made of cheese, he could kill us that way." No one said anything for a good few minutes, Sue just looked away from Brittany.

"Q? Something you're afraid of."

"Life after high school."

"Idiotic, Berry?"

"That I won't be a Broadway star and I'll be alone. Also spiders."

"Stupid. Lopez?"

Brittany looked at Santana and waited, Santana ignored her and rather than say what she should have only responded with, "Berry's face."

"Great, number 5, dreams and hopes for the future. None of which will come true. Berry, we all know yours."

"To be a huge Broadway star!"

"I said we know. Lopez?"

"That Berry doesn't become a Broadway star."

"Jesus you are all idiots. B?"

"To dance and for Santana to be happy..." Santana slapped her again before she could say anymore.

"I have got to get out of here. Q?"

"To be happy."

"God, finally, number 6, say something nice about each other. B, go."

"Quinn, you are pretty and I love your new haircut. Rachel you are a really good singer and I think I can fit you in my pocket, Santana..." She was pinched again. "You're awesome and I believe in you." Santana smiled, as did Quinn and Rachel. "Coach, you have great fashion sense."

"Not about me. I am not part of this. Lopez, go."

"Britt, you're the best person I know. Q, the new haircut rocks. Berry, you can sing."

"Short, simple and to the point. Lopez, that's why I like you. Berry, go so we can get out of here. For the love of God keep it short."

"Brittany, you are a fantastic dancer, Santana, you have a very good voice with a raspy quality that I admire, you also have a very commanding presence. Quinn, I agree with Brittany that you are very pretty, but I think behind that you are a good person. Smart, and funny, and I don't think you need to be afraid of anything." Rachel said all of this to her hands rather than look any of them in the eye.

"Q, bring er' home so we can leave."

Quinn was sort of taken aback at what Rachel had just said to her, Santana seemed to be a little bit as well. It took Quinn a moment to think about what she wanted to say, much to Sue's annoyance.

"Okay, think while we walk." Sue stood up and the rest of the girls followed her. Quinn still thinking about what she should say.

"Britt, Rachel is right, you're an amazing dancer but you are also really sweet to everyone and a great friend." Brittany smiled and jumped over to give Quinn a hug. She continued to walk with their arms linked together. "San, you are totally sure of yourself and brave. You can do anything." Santana smiled, but hung her head down, knowing that at the moment, that was a lie. Quinn had moved to look at Rachel, so she hadn't noticed, but Brittany did, and she held Santana's hand. "Rachel, everyone knows that you are a fantastic singer, and you are, but the best thing about you is that you know what you want, you know how to get it, and you have confidence in yourself." Rachel looked up and Quinn gave her a sincere smile. Rachel gave her one back.

"Jesus, enough of this crap, go to your cabin until lunch. And leave me alone." With that Sue was off and the girls were left alone to make their way back to their cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I'm glad you still seem to like it. I thought to bring Sue in kinda in the moment, so I'm glad you enjoyed her so far. Will is an idiot, we all know this, which is why he is oblivious to the bullying, I did that on purpose, its gonna bite him in the ass. I promise! I know a couple of you have still mentioned Faberry romance, not for this story. I will write a romance one for them sometime in the future, but for now, for this story, they are friends. I think Glee is a show that is SO focused on romantic relationships, and not enough on friendships. I think they are equally (sometimes more) important. So for this, Rachel needs some friends!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

The girls still had about an hour to kill before they were supposed to be back for lunch. There was no sign of anyone else and they had no idea where Sue and gone off to. Not that they cared. They went into their cabin and Santana and Brittany sat down on Santana's bed, Quinn sat next to them on Brittany's while Rachel sat on her own off near the corner.

"This week is taking forever. Screw Miss. Pillsbury for taking our beer. That would have made this hella fun." Santana said while she braided Brittany's hair.

"You brought alcohol?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Yental, I did. And if it hadn't been for you needing a damn bed, I would still have it. Funny how you seem to ruin everything isn't it? Nationals, by buzz, my general happiness..."

"Alright, enough!" Quinn yelled. Santana, Brittany and Rachel all looked over at her. Santana was not all that happy with the fact that Quinn had just yelled at her.

"Excuse me Q? Enough of what? Ragging on the midget? Something we do everyday?"

"Yes." Quinn said forcefully. Her eyes were ice cold as she turned to face Santana. "I am sick of being miserable. Picking on Rachel isn't even fun anymore, its annoying. You said it yourself, we're stuck here for over a week, I want to actually have fun. So enough already. Its not her fault we lost Nationals."

Santana was about to jump in and argue, but Quinn silenced her with a finger. Santana forgot how good she was at that. She had to give the girl props for it.

"Finn kissed her, if she had pushed him away it would have been way worse and awkward for everyone. And I don't even blame Finn."

"I'm sorry what!" Santana yelled.

"Not entirely. Its all our faults."

"Umm.. NO! I worked my ass off."

"Its mostly Mr. Schue's."

Santana, Brittany and Rachel all looked confused. But Quinn had their full attention.

"He let us go to Nationals with nothing prepared. The other schools had their set list and had been working on them for months. Weeks at least, we went with nothing. We wrote original songs, not very good ones I might add, made up dance moves and then went and preformed. I'm surprised we placed at 12th."

All four girls were silent for a few minutes as Quinn's words sunk in. Rachel couldn't believe that she hadn't come to this conclusion before. No, that was a lie, she knew it, but she had let her feelings for Finn and her insecurities about Jesse and being in New York cloud her judgement. She felt awful, she had let her team down. It was up to her to keep on top of things for glee, God knows Mr. Schue never did!

Quinn knew she was right, she was truly sick of making fun of Rachel. She had to admit, it did used to be fun. It just wasn't anymore, she knew Rachel better now, she had to see her after she tormented her. It made her feel like shit. She had decided to stop a while ago, but then Finn had broken up with her for Rachel and she had become instantly jealous. She was over it. It wasn't Rachel's fault, she could be angry with her all she wanted, but it wasn't going to make Quinn feel better, just more miserable.

Santana looked from Quinn to Rachel and didn't say anything. She continued to braid Brittany's hair and stayed silent, contemplating what Quinn had said. She was pissed because it made sense. The nationals thing, the not being prepared thing, the whole Finn kissed Rachel thing, not the making fun of Rachel thing. Santana still found great enjoyment in that.

"Schue is a dick. Why didn't we realize that before?" She finally said. Brittany smiled, but Quinn and Rachel were still a little hesitant. Santana bit her lip and Brittany turned and gave her a small pinch.

"Fine." She muttered. "Berry, it wasn't your fault we lost." Rachel finally looked up and made eye contact with Santana. She expected a glare, or something, but was met with a look she couldn't quite place. It definitely wasn't sweet or apologetic, but it was sincere if nothing else. For Santana, it was a pretty big improvement.

"Thank you Santana." Rachel said quietly.

"Whatever Berry. Its the truth, nothing more." She was met with another small smack from Brittany.

"Can we all be friends now?" Brittany asked happily. "I want to dance with Rachel." Santana looked jealous and pissed and Rachel instantly went from feeling secure to fearful of her life. All eyes looked to Santana. It was clear that Brittany never really harbored any bad feelings for Rachel, she probably never had for anyone. Quinn seemed to be getting over it as well, but she had given off that air before and simply reverted back, so Rachel was still weary of her. Santana took a deep breath and looked at Quinn. They seemed to be having some sort of wordless conversation that Rachel and Brittany weren't privy to.

"Fine. B, dance with Berry all you want. I'm getting out of here. I'm thirsty, I think a grape slushie will be perfect." She smirked at Rachel as she left and ignored Quinn. Rachel was sure that this was not some sort of truce. She couldn't stay frighted long, Brittany jumped up and put her arms around her.

"I wanna waltz. Do you know how?"

"Actually, no I don't." Brittany's face lit up.

"I love teaching people. I'll do the boys part. I'm taller and you are tiny, plus I know both. Can I touch you?" Rachel and Quinn looked confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"You have to ask. Its a rule. Kids might think you will molest them." That didn't seem to explain anything, and Rachel and Quinn kept the confused looks on their faces. "I teach little kids how to dance on the weekends. You have to ask them if you can touch them first."

"I didn't know you did that." Rachel said.

"Me either B."

Brittany shrugged and set Rachel's arms up around her shoulders. "I've done it for years. I get free lessons that way." Rachel and Quinn looked at each other and smiled. "Okay, ready?" Rachel turned back to Brittany and nodded. "Its super easy."

It was. Brittany was a surprisingly good teacher. Very patient and helpful. Rachel knew that from glee, but didn't realize how great she was one on one. She was going to make it a point to tell Mr. Schue to let Brittany work with everyone much more next year. Finn needed all the help he could get. After practically fifteen minutes Brittany and Rachel were waltzing around the entire cabin laughing. Quinn had been playing DJ with her ipod and realizing that she was actually enjoying hanging out with Rachel Berry.

Their fun was dashed a bit when Santana came back with a slushie in hand. Rachel let out an audible gasp but Santana just smiled and sipped through her straw.

"Lunch is ready. And Frankenteen is looking for you Berry."

"Thank you Santana." Rachel said bowing her head. She inched away from Santana and her slushie and ran out of the cabin. She could hear her laughing behind her, but unlike the many times before, it didn't seem malicious. Rachel smiled, maybe there was some progress being made after all.

She kept a smile on her face as she walked into Cockram Lodge. It really was an unfortunately named building. She was appalled at the lack of common sense some people possessed. Her smile fell as her eyes met Finn running towards her.

"Can we go for a walk?" He asked before saying hello. Rachel looked over at the kitchen for a minute unsure. Finn realized what she was doing and wasn't having it. "Lunch isn't ready. They messed something up with the oven. It will be at least ten more minutes."

"Oh. Okay then sure. I'll go for a walk with you." Finn went to hold her hand, but then stopped. Rachel did the same, it was awkward for both of them. They laughed and then took each other's hands and headed out. They walked in silence for a few minutes, neither sure of what to say to each other. By the time they had passed all of the cabins, the campfire and the bathrooms they were both getting antsy.

"Want to go to the lake?" Finn finally asked.

"Sure." They continued on holding hands in silence until they reached the lake. Finn sat down at the edge of the dock and Rachel slowly lowered herself down next to him. She tucked her hair behind her face and waited. Finn had wanted to talk, so Finn was going to have to start. He didn't seem to want to however. He was annoyed with Rachel and wanted her to tell him what was wrong. Rachel being quiet was foreign to him. He was used to her talking a mile and minute and barely having time to get a word in edgewise. He didn't know how to handle her like this. He was about to say so when Rachel finally spoke.

"Finn, if you don't have anything to say, we should get back, lunch is probably ready and we have those skits to do."

"Why won't you just talk to me?" Finn yelled. "What's wrong? We kissed. It was an awesome kiss. Then we kissed again in the library and you said we could be together. You've barely looked at me since then. What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you screwing around with Jesse?" Rachel didn't say a word. She stood up, smoothed down her shirt, tucked her hair back again and walked away. "Rachel!" Finn screamed. He jumped up and followed her angrily. Rachel quickened her pace to a slight jog. Something she hated, but she didn't want Finn to see that she was on the brink of tears. He was relentless. He broke into a sprint and reached out to grab Rachel's arm. He hadn't meant to yank hard, he was only trying to get her attention, but he did. Rachel yelled out in pain as he wrenched her arm and pulled her towards him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He screamed.

Santana and Quinn both looked up. Rachel and Finn had made it back near the cabins just as the girls were headed to the lodge for lunch. Both of them looked pissed beyond belief at the tall boy screaming at the tiny girl. Neither hesitated a second (not even Santana) and ran over. Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her behind her shielding her from Finn as Santana yanked Finn away from behind. She shoved him to the ground as Quinn and Brittany held onto Rachel.

"What the fuck is your problem Finnessa? You go around screaming at girls and ripping their arms off on a regular basis?" Santana yelled hovering over Finn.

"What? No, it was...I didn't mean to...why the fuck do you care?" Santana answered by smacking him hard across the face.

"Fuck of Finn." With that she turned to Quinn and they both wrapped their arms around Rachel and led the smaller girl into the lodge. A stunned Finn was left sitting in the dirt with his face turning bright red where Santana had hit him.

Rachel smiled to herself as she let the taller girls lead her into the lodge. No one had ever stood up for her like that before. Maybe this week would change things after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Your reviews are amazing! Like, I have a huge goofy grin on my face:) Its so awesome to get feedback and your opinions:) And I am glad many people feel the same way about Finn as I do, more fun with him will come up soon:)**

**Disclaimer – Nothing is mine:(**

Quinn, Brittany and Santana had not removed their arms from around Rachel by the time the four made it into the lodge. All of the glee kids did a double take at the small girl enveloped in the others. Puck moved towards them worried that the girls had done something to his Jew, but Quinn gave him a look that told him Rachel was ok. Then he was just confused. He looked to Santana who let go of Rachel and walked over to him.

"You should go get your boy off of the ground and teach him some manners pronto. The dwarf's arm is totally bruising from the death grip he had on her. Totally not cool. And I will kill him if he gets in my face again." Puck nodded quickly and was off, pissed at Finn. Being a douche was one thing, but hitting girls was another. He was gonna beat that into Finn if he had to. He could tell something was up with him recently, but this was uncalled for.

Santana sat down at the table, ignoring Rachel and the stares the rest of the group was giving her. Brittany and Quinn did the same, but Brittany had to pull Rachel down with her and continued to hold her hand. Will looked a little confused but happy, he figured they were finally getting along. Not with any help from him, but he didn't realize that. Rachel seemed fine so he turned and told the kids to go ahead and eat lunch.

After lunch was over the kids shoved the tables up against the walls and pulled the chairs into a circle in the center of the room. Will and Emma dragged out some bags and papers.

"Okay guys, for the duration of this trip, you guys are going to be split up into different groups multiple times. You're each going to get a color, a number, you already know your cabin names, and the other group will be gender, which means your sex Brittany." Will said as Brittany shot her hand up in the air.

"Were gonna have sex? You guys told me last year that if a teacher and a student have sex its illegal."

"No, your sex like your gender." Brittany was still confused. "Your a girl Brittany. So you are of the female sex, or the female gender." Santana sighed and whispered in Britt's ear. She nodded and Santana told Will to continue.

"Right, so we've got some t-shirts, and bandanas with your colors on them, from now on, you all need to have your color on at all times, so wear your bandanas. I don't care how you wear it, just that you have it." Emma, Sue and Beiste began digging out shirts and bandanas and passing them around per Will's instructions.

"Lauren, Sam, Tina, Puck, Mike, Mercedes and Kurt. You guys are the blue team." They all took their bandana's and t-shirts. Will had got them printed out to say New Directions Glee Trip, 2011. Puck and Finn returned to the lodge and made their way to the chairs. Finn had a bright red mark across his left cheek and refused to look at Rachel or the other girls. Will was about to say something, when Puck just shook his head and gave him a look.

"Oh...okay, and Artie, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Finn, you guys are the green team."

Rachel raised her hand. "Mr. Schue. I'm sorry but for personal reasons I would rather not disclose with the entire group I would rather not be paired with Finn if you don't mind."

"Rachel, everyone needs to work together, I have stressed that more than once. No, the groups are final."

"I'm not working with Finnessa either." Santana scoffed while she crossed her arms. She dared Will to say something else. He frowned and was about to tell her to be quiet when Sue spoke up.

"All of you can it. This is giving me a headache. This fresh air is nauseating." Will ignored her and Santana's silent dare.

"The groups are final. We will be switching around, you will all be working with everyone. And getting along, end of discussion."

"Funny how its always end of discussion when its Rachel that asks for something." Quinn muttered quietly, but loud enough that most everyone could hear her. Will was about to respond, but chose to ignore it for now.

"Move over to sit with your groups. You'll be working with them for this activity. You'll get your numbers later." He passed out sheet music to each group. "Sue and Shannon, will be the heads of the blue group, and Emma and I will take green."

The kids shuffled their chairs around and each began braiding bandanas into their attire. Rachel was grateful that if she had to be with Finn, that she at least didn't have to be with Miss. Sylvester as well. She was still a bit nervous about Quinn and Santana, but the fact that they stood up for her and made Puck go talk to Finn made her feel a lot more secure. Will and Emma smiled and sat down with the kids. He had explained that they were going to be having a sing-off. Each group had to come up with a song to sing and preform them Wednesday night.

"Okay guys, does anyone have ideas?" Will asked.

Everyone looked to Rachel.

She shifted in her seat between Quinn and Brittany and tried to ignore the stare she could feel coming from Finn. No one spoke, all of them waiting for Rachel to blurt out ideas. She stayed silent.

"Okay, anyone?" Will asked hopefully looking away from Rachel. The rest of them realized that Rachel wasn't going to help them. They were confused as to why, but Quinn was pretty sure it had to do with Finn and maybe Mr. Schue.

"Do we have to come up with one right now?" She asked.

"No, but the sooner the better. Why don't we just shoot off some songs that you've been listening too?"

Santana whipped out her ipod and she and Brittany began scrolling through it. Artie and Finn did the same with Artie's and Quinn pulled hers out as well. She scooted her chair closer to Rachel and held it out in front of them so the girl could see. Will and Emma seemed bored and began their own conversation, mostly ignoring the kids and letting them work.

Quinn leaned into Rachel and whispered. "You really don't have any ideas? Or are you just pissed at Mr. Schue?" Rachel looked down in embarrassment. "He deserves it." Rachel was shocked that Quinn was agreeing with her. "He is always there to jump up and help Finn, he never does for you. He plays favorites and its annoying. I'd be pissed too. I mean, I am pissed." Rachel was unsure of what to say so she chose to give Quinn a small smile and nod. Quinn continued scrolling through her ipod for a few more minutes until Rachel could no longer contain herself.

"I do actually have an idea." Quinn smiled. Of course she did.

"What is it?"

"Do you know the song 'Pack Up' by Eliza Doolittle?"

"Isn't that a character in a play?"

Rachel beamed. "Very good Quinn. Yes, Eliza Doolittle is the female lead in My Fair Lady, but this is a British singer-songwriter. Her stage name is Eliza Doolittle. Her real name is Eliza Caird. Although her mother did win a Tony Award and..."

"How does it go?" Quinn asked politely cutting her off.

Rachel whisper-sang some of the lyrics and Quinn recognized the song. Much to Rachel's happiness.

"I know it!" She yelled excitedly. Most of the room looked at her and she glared back causing everyone to turn around. She lowered her voice as Rachel laughed. "But I don't think I have the song."

"I do." Rachel and Quinn told Mr. Schue that they were going to go get Rachel's ipod because they had an idea. The rest of the green group breathed a sigh of relief. None of them were really that interested in working. Once Quinn assured them it was not a show tune, they were happy to have Rachel back to doing the work for them.

Rachel and Quinn walked back to their cabin in silence. As they walked in Rachel dug around in her bag for her bedazzled, pink ipod. As Quinn stared at the girl deep in thought. Rachel turned around in victory at finding it and caught Quinn's look.

"What?" She asked.

Quinn immediately began to say nothing and walk away, but stopped herself. She had promised herself that she was going to change. Actively change her life. Stop being so miserable, and a lot of that meant stop being a bitch, which mostly meant stop being a bitch to Berry. She sighed and sat down on the edge of Rachel's bed mentally preparing herself for this conversation. She hadn't really wanted to have it now, but she might as well get it over with sooner rather than later. Rachel noticed that this was something serious and sat down as well, waiting for Quinn to speak. After not even a full minute Quinn still hadn't said anything and Rachel began to fidget to contain herself from talking. She knew from experience with Quinn that she talked too much and aggravated the girl, she would shut down and not talk at all. Finally, Quinn noticed her anticipation and began.

"I'm sorry." She started.

"For what..." Quinn cut her off.

"Just shut up and let me get this out!" She yelled. Then took a breath, calmed herself and gently said, "please." Rachel nodded, mashed her lips together and held onto her ipod tightly to quiet herself.

"I'm sorry for...everything. For the slushies, the name calling, harassing your myspace videos, throwing sticks at you in first grade, telling everyone you didn't shave your legs yet in fifth, everything with Finn, just...everything mean I've ever done...I'm sorry."

Rachel Berry was speechless for the first time in history.

Quinn continued. "If I knew a way to take it all back I would. I've done some incredibly shitty things to you. Most of the time, I had no reason. Sometimes you just really pissed me off, because you can be annoying, but...you're a good person Rachel, and I'm not. And I know that. And I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. You're gonna be a big Broadway star and be famous and happy and I'll be happy for you."

Neither girl looked at each other.

Quinn had been avoiding eye contact since she began speaking, and by the end of it Rachel just had no idea what to say. She had been watching Quinn intently the entire time she spoke and saw nothing but sincerity on her face. No one, no one had ever apologized to her before. Not about this, not even Finn. She had no idea what to say, so instead she reached over and enveloped Quinn in a tight bear hug. Quinn instantly stiffened at the girls touch, she was not a hugger, she was not all that affectionate. Rachel however was, she hesitated momentarily as she felt the other girl stiffen, but when Quinn didn't pull away Rachel only tightened her hug. Quinn did not return it, but she let Rachel hug her. It was progress if nothing else. They stayed like that unmoving for about two minutes before Rachel finally released Quinn.

"Thank you." She whispered. "It means a lot to hear." Quinn just nodded and stood up. This was enough sharing for her.

"We'd better get back and show everyone your song." She said, ending the conversation.

"Okay."

The girls walked back to the lodge with Rachel's ipod in silence again. They walked closer to each other than they had on the way over. Rachel looked at Quinn and smiled. She figured she might as well ask.

"Quinn?"

"What?"

"Are we friends now?" Quinn laughed. She looked at Rachel's puppy dog eager face and could only smile.

"I guess so. I mean if you want to being friends with a fucked up, raging bitch who has tortured you for most of your life."

Rachel stopped walking and gently pulled on Quinn's arm. "Would you do it again?" She asked, completely serious.

"Do what?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Slushie me, call me RuPaul, Yental, Dwarf, etc. Shut me down, put shaving cream in my hair while I sleep."

"That was Santana."

"Would you?"

"No. I don't want to be like that anymore. I'm not a good person. But I want to be." Rachel nodded like she completely understood which only baffled Quinn. If their situations had been reversed, Quinn would have never forgiven Rachel. Definitely never would have become her friend.

"You're wrong." Quinn was confused, so Rachel went on. "You're not a bad person Quinn. You have certainly done your fair share of horrible things, but, you have also done your fair share of good. Maybe they aren't quite equal yet, but if you're actually trying, and you realize the mistakes you made. If your sincere about changing them, which I think you are...then you will be fine. And I would love to be your friend. I have always wanted that. Which I think you know, I've mentioned it before."

"I know."

"So?" Rachel prompted.

"Rachel Berry is my friend." Quinn said with a smile. Rachel's face lit up and she linked her arms with Quinn's.

"And Quinn Fabray is mine!"

"Santana is gonna hate this." Quinn laughed as Rachel's face fell into something that looked like deep fear.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn had shown of the rest of the green group their song selection, and everyone had liked it. They spent the next two hours working on getting the song down. Artie and Finn switched off doing the male part and Rachel and Quinn figured out which parts they would sing while Brittany and Santana began making up a dance. By the end of the afternoon, they had the song mostly down, and Santana and Brittany had a solid routine and had begun teaching everyone. They hadn't even realized that they had worked up until dinner. Mr. Schue and Emma hadn't bothered to stop them, they had all been getting along and having fun. Even Finn, he was mostly steering clear of Rachel, but he was enjoying himself. The song she picked out was really fun and he thought they were going to be great.<p>

The kids all scarfed down their dinner hungrily and quickly as soon as they realized a campfire with s'mores was awaiting them.

Will sent them to their cabins to grab sweatshirts as it had gotten cold, while he, Beiste and Sue set up the fire. Emma got the food ready. Even Santana seemed almost giddy at the promise of chocolate. Quinn knew that s'mores were sort of her secret favorite thing ever and took great pleasure in teasing her as they made their way to the fire pit.

"Shut up Q! Its not summer until you have a s'more."

"She is correct Quinn." Rachel added. At first Santana looked annoyed that Berry had brought herself into the conversation, but a look from Quinn silenced her. She had actually had fun with the midget working on their song. And she had totally noticed the fact the Yental had hugged Q at least four times in the last three hours or so. The fact that Q didn't stop her, even smiled at her, laughed with her, joked, told her something was up. She looked over at Quinn and raised her eyebrows in confusion. Quinn just shook her head lightly.

"Britt? Give the midget a piggy back ride to the fire. Don't drop her in."

"Okay!" Brittany jumped up, lifted Rachel and flipped her onto her back before Rachel even knew what was happening. "Hold tight!" She yelled as she sprinted away. Rachel screamed in laughter and terror.

"Q?" Santana asked moving towards her friend. "What the fuck is going on with the dwarf?"

"I apologized for hurting her. I told her I wasn't gonna do it again. And I think we're kinda friends now."

"Kinda? She hugs you ever minute."

"Yeah, its a little weird."

"Hell has fucking frozen over." Quinn laughed and paused. They were almost to the fire and she didn't want to talk about this with everyone. She didn't like to talk about herself period. But if anyone knew that it was Santana, the girls were eerily similar in that way.

"Aren't you sick of it?"

"Sick of what?"

"Being a bitch all the time. I'm exhausted. And I'm sick of it, its making me miserable. I am just so fucking sick of being miserable and lonely and a bitch." Santana thought about it for a minute before answering. Sure she got sick of it. The miserable part, she enjoyed being a bitch. To an extent.

"I get it Q." She did something very unlike her unless the other person was Brittany, but linked her arms in a pseudo hug. She refused to actually hug her friend in public. Hugging was for pussies. "But, seriously? RuPaul?"

"Don't call her that San."

"Ah Jesus. Seriously?" Quinn nodded.

"Fine. No RuPaul. But I'm not calling her Rachel. And if she pisses me off, I'm calling her out on it. And if she even attempts to hug me I will kill her."

"Deal." They held their fake hug for a second longer than pulled apart.

"This club has turned us into such freaks."

"Yeah, I actually like it."

"I'll kill you if you tell anyone, but me too."

Quinn and Santana made their way to the fire and sat down next to a very happy Rachel and Brittany. Those two clicked. They were holding hands and helping each other roast their marshmallows. Brittany's kept falling of the stick. She had never been able to do it. Santana always made her s'mores for her. Rachel was patient and kept getting another one and showing her how to put it on. They had already gone through three by the time Santana and Quinn had sat down. The fourth dropped off again and Santana moved to take it from her but she pulled away.

"No San, I can do it. Rach is teaching me." She said with a determined smile. Rachel showed her again and Quinn and Santana watched in disbelief as she finally did it.

"It worked!" Brittany screamed out in triumph as she held up her golden marshmallow for the whole club to see. Rachel smiled and hugged Brittany. Then moved to help her compile it with her chocolate and graham crackers.

"Holy shit." Santana muttered.

"Holy shit." Quinn returned. They both just watched Rachel and Brittany.

"I've been trying to teach her that since we were four." Santana said.

"I know."

"Motherfucker. Berry's alright."

Rachel whipped her head up to Santana to be sure she had just heard that correctly. Santana didn't smile, but she made eye contact and nodded. Rachel turned to Quinn who was smiling brightly and she realized that from Santana, that was practically a blood promise of friendship. Rachel happily popped a delicious, melting s'more into her mouth and thought, _I have four new best friends. _


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are so amazing. The goofy grin is still on my face. It means so much that you like it. I'm really trying hard to make the characters realistic. There will be a little Brittana, for those of you who asked. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly, none of the characters are mine, just fun to play with. **

The glee club had continued to make s'mores which of course led to singing, (as this was in fact a glee club) and ghost stories. Mike had a particularly terrifying story that even had Puck and Sue on the edge of their seats. Brittany clung to Santana, and much to her annoyance, also held the dwarf's hand. But after Brittany gave her a quick peck on the cheek she calmed down a bit. Quinn was the only one who noticed this interaction and laughed to herself, Santana could get jealous over the most insignificant things. Quinn didn't stay amused for long however because not even seconds later Mike got to the climax of his story, half the group screamed (including Rachel and Brittany) and Quinn found herself with Rachel Berry on her lap clutching her tightly.

"Rachel,...Rachel...BERRY!" Quinn yelled. "I can't breathe."

"Sorry." Rachel whispered and loosened her grip, but did not remove herself from Quinn's lap. "This is the most horrible thing I have ever heard in my entire life. Its about teenagers being mauled in the woods by psychotic, evil, sadistic men. Quinn if you do not realize WE are in the woods at this very moment!"

"Rachel, its a story."

"Even Puck is scared. Look at Coach Sylvester!" Quinn looked and Puck did seem to have quite a death grip on his bench and Coach was doing that weird, fast breathing thing she often did when she realized another cheerleading team was close competition. It was the closest thing to fear the woman ever had.

"How are you not scared?" Rachel whispered forcefully.

"Shut up Berry, you're ruining the story." Lauren spat. Quinn glared at her but she took no notice and immediately turned her attention back to Mike.

"I've actually heard this one before." Quinn softly explained.

"What!" Quinn quickly put her hand over Rachel's mouth. The girl had many talents, whispering did not appear to be one of them. "Sorry." She tried again, softer this time. "No one has heard this one, I thought Mike made it up?" Quinn shook her head.

"Naw, its a french horror movie." Rachel pulled away from Quinn a little to be able to see her a little better in the dark.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've seen it."

"You watch french horror movies?" Rachel said in disbelief. Quinn simply nodded and reached for a graham cracker. "Why would you do that?" Quinn laughed.

"I like them."

"Horror movies?" Quinn nodded again. "I knew there were some things wrong with you Quinn, but I never suspected that you were this disturbed. Why someone would willingly watch people get maimed is beyond me." Rachel turned away not realizing at first that she had said something possibly offensive to Quinn. It was only after she had bent over to retrieve a marshmallow and turned back to Quinn did she see the glare that had appeared on Quinn's face and froze. The marshmallow poised just outside of her lips and an expression of horror creeped onto Rachel's face. She immediately removed herself from Quinn's lap and sat next to her with her head down.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry, I meant no offense. Horror movies scare me, I prefer movie musicals, I only meant it as a joke, I never meant to imply that there was actually anything wrong with you. I don't have much experience with joking with friends, as I prior to a few hours ago I had none. Well, besides Kurt. And sort of Tina and Mercedes, although my relationship with them is complicated. I really meant..."

Quinn cut her off. "Rachel, chill I was joking. Its cool." Rachel was still hesitant and Quinn sighed in slight annoyance. "Rachel, I'm not going to bite. I know you were joking, so was I." Rachel paused for another minute until Quinn gave her a smile.

"Sorry." Rachel returned the smile and popped the marshmallow into her mouth. "Old habits."

"I know." Quinn realized that this friendship was really going to take some getting used to. Rachel simply being affectionate and bubbly was definitely going to help but it wouldn't just fix things overnight. Quinn would need to continue assuring her until the brunette understood. It would take time.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me Rachel. My love of horror movies is just one of them"

"Love? I'm never going to the movies with you." Quinn gave a small laugh.

"Ahem, Q? Midget? Shut the fuck up. This story is fucking awesome and I can't hear." Santana leaned over and whispered.

"San, you have to be nice." Brittany reminded her.

"What part of that was not nice? I asked them to be quiet."

"You called Rachel Midget."

"Yeah B. She is short."

"I know! She's pocket sized!" Brittany excitedly looked to Rachel, who smiled at her. "But be nice."

Santana sighed. "Berry, does it offend you when I call you Midget?"

Rachel took a minute to think about it as Quinn, Brittany and Santana waited. The rest of the glee club was completely ignoring them and listening to the end of Mike's story.

"I guess not. The names that used to offend me were mostly, RuPaul, Man-hands and Stubbles. Things like Dwarf, Midget and Yental weren't as bad, they mostly were problematic when you had clear malice intended."

"See B? I didn't have any malice, so its all good."

"Rachel?"

"Yes Brittany?"

"What's a malice?" Rachel couldn't help but smile at Brittany, but quickly dropped it in fear that it would anger Santana.

"Malice means you intended harm. Like you wanted to hurt the person. You said something or did something that you knew would hurt them, but you did it anyway."

"That's mean."

"It is." Rachel nodded.

The entire glee club screamed, which caused the four girls to jump.

"Goddamnit Berry, we missed the ending!"

"I'll tell you what happens later San." Quinn offered. This seemed to calm Santana down a bit. Mr. Schue put out the fire and told the kids it was time to head off to bed. Brittany jumped on Santana's back and Rachel cautiously slipped her hand into Quinn's as they made their way back to their cabin.

"I am aware that you are not a particularly affectionate person Quinn, what with your upbringing and just general dislike of other people, but I am and that story terrified me. We're in the woods, and I am going to hold your hand until we reach the cabin. Possibly until morning when I know its safe."

Quinn laughed as Rachel spit this out nervously a mile a minute while looking over her shoulder for maniacs attempting to kill her. Just as she was going to assure Rachel that it was fine, Puck, Sam and Mike picked perhaps the worst possible moment to jump out and scare the girls. Quinn knew that Rachel had a set of lungs, she had belted out high notes in glee club, but Quinn did not full realize the possible loudness that could come out of a person so small. Rachel shrieked right into Quinn's ear and tried to climb up Quinn to get rid of whatever danger lurked behind her. In this attempt, Quinn lost her balance and they both fell onto the ground. Brittany and Santana had been frightened as well but turned and began laughing at the sight of the two girls on the ground. Rachel was still screaming and clutching Quinn in terror. Brittany bent down and tried to help Quinn console her and was becoming agitated that Rachel was still so frightened. Now Santana was pissed. She jumped over and began punching Puck in the stomach, and kicking Sam and Mike.

"You fucktards! What is your problem?"

"Ow, shit, we didn't think she'd freak out that much!" Sam yelled back. Mike instantly felt horrible and tried to help Brittany and Quinn. Puck looked a little worried now that he realized Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"Shit." He groaned. "Hey Rachel, calm down its me. Come on Berry. Its Noah, your fellow Jew, you're fine."

"You dumb shit Puckerman!" Rachel screamed as she leapt up and began attempting to hit him. Quinn and Brittany did their best to pull her back away from him. Coach Beiste rounded the corner at that exact moment and it only took her a matter of seconds to figure out what had happened.

"Berry! Stop trying to hit him, you're embarrassing yourself. Puckerman, Chang, Evans! Apologize now and get your asses to bed all of you."

She walked off to her cabin as Quinn and Brittany finally got a hold of Rachel. Santana crossed her arms and placed herself in front of the trio, daring Puck to do anything else.

"Look guys sorry. We thought it'd be funny. We didn't mean to scare you that bad Rach." Rachel was thoroughly embarrassed at how scared she had been and she hid her head into Quinn's back. Brittany rubbed her back gently.

"I hate you Noah." She muttered.

Brittany, who seemed to have an uncanny knack of surprising people noticed Rachel's embarrassment. She smiled at the boys and picked Rachel up without a word and walked away. Quinn and Santana turned to the boys.

"Y'all are dead tomorrow." Santana growled. "It is so motherfucking on!" Quinn gave them a smirk and pulled Santana along with her.

"Nighty, night boys." She said in a horribly ominous voice.

"We are so fucking dead." Puck moaned.

* * *

><p>Brittany had carried Rachel all the way back to their cabin despite her many protests to be let down. Quinn and Santana hadn't been able to catch up to them. Brittany was very strong and carrying another human being didn't seem to slow her down one bit.<p>

"Brittany, please put me down." Rachel whined for the sixth time.

"Okay. I was just trying to help."

"You did. I'm fine now. Thank you." Rachel smiled as Brittany finally deposited her safely onto her bed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, I was scared too. Even Santana was." Rachel perked up a little at that fact.

"But I cried and threw myself at Quinn. I knocked her over and practically mauled her. I was hysterical. Its mortifying." Rachel moaned and hid her face in her hands. Quinn and Santana finally made their way back into the cabin.

"Berry chill, I'm tired and I cannot hear your shit all night." Santana said. Quinn reached over and whacked her in the stomach.

"Rachel, what Santana means and Brittany is trying to say is you don't have to be embarrassed. You got scared, we all did, it happens." Rachel moved to speak and Quinn silenced her with a wave of her hand. "Besides, its on. We're getting back at the boys." Quinn gave Rachel a smirk and moved to change into her pjs. The rest of the girls did the same.

Rachel was considerably less embarrassed, but she still felt like an idiot. The second the lights were dimmed she became terrified all over again. After a few minutes she could hear Santana and Brittany breathing calmly in their sleep. Rachel counted to 100 twelve times before braving getting out of her bed. She sprinted as quietly as she could over to Quinn's which really was only about six feet away.

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered. "Are you awake?"

"No." Quinn moaned as she rolled away from Rachel. Rachel hesitated for a minute. She and Quinn had only been friends for a matter of hours, they previously had sixteen years of...well... not friendship. Rachel realized that their relationship had progressed rather quickly and that she had been very affectionate with Quinn that evening. She realized this was a bit much, but she was terrified. Rachel was just about to try and force herself back to her own bed when Quinn rolled back over.

"Get in and shut up." She said without opening her eyes.

"What? Are you sure? If you're going to make fun of me for this later I will just..."

"Rachel!" Quinn whispered fiercely. "Get in the fucking bed and shut up!"

"Okay! Sorry." Rachel quickly slid into the bed and pulled the covers close. She was surprised at how considerably less afraid she was. But then, Quinn Fabray was Quinn Fabray, she apparently loved horror movies and spent years under the torture of Sue Sylvester and her parents, Rachel figured not much could frighten her. If a man with a chainsaw showed up, Rachel was fully convinced Quinn could fight him off. Rachel smiled and let herself drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are seriously awesome! And your reviews make my day. Some of the other glee kids are gonna be seen a bit more now, don't worry, its still all about faberritana, but we're gonna see some more of Kurt, Finn, and others. And the sing-off! So, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

Finn was not amused. He had been in a horrible mood since this trip started. Rachel had been actively ignoring him since their kiss in the library and he couldn't get her to explain why. But his jealous, insecure, teenage mind went straight to the assumption that she was cheating on him with Jesse. Finn hated that guy more than anyone. He couldn't believe that Santana and Quinn had yelled at him for trying to talk to his girlfriend! Worse yet, Rachel had been hugging and goofing off with them during their practice for the sing-off yesterday. But the weirdest thing had been at the campfire. Rachel had fricking sat on Quinn's lap during the ghost story! Quinn had let her! When they left, Rachel was holding Quinn's hand! Finn had been completely confused and followed them. When he saw that all four girls were getting along and laughing – and Rachel looking over her shoulder every five seconds - made it a little harder to stay close, but then those idiots had jumped out and scared them. Rachel especially. Finn couldn't believe how scared she got. It was really kinda stupid of her. I mean, the guys got them good, but no one else cried, or clung onto each other for dear life. Finn actually found it a little funny. But when Coach Beiste had come over he got out of there before they saw him.

The next morning Finn saw Rachel walking with Brittany on their way back from the bathrooms.

"Hey Rach!" He yelled out as he ran over to them. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Rachel frowned a little and moved closer to Brittany.

"Finn..." Rachel sighed. "I don't know..."

"Please?" He looked a bit like a lost puppy. And Rachel caved. She figured they were going to have to speak eventually and Rachel Berry was not one to put things off. She nodded and gave Brittany's arm a small squeeze.

"Alright Finn, we can talk. Let's go down by the lake again."

"But Rachel..." Brittany began to protest.

"Its, fine Brittany. I'll see you at breakfast." Rachel gave Brittany a reassuring smile and walked away with Finn. Neither of them made a move to touch each other this time, they just walked together in step until they reached the lake. Neither of them sat down this time, they just stood on opposite ends of the deck, each leaning on the railings waiting for the other to speak first. Finn expected Rachel to go ahead again, but when she didn't he became frusturated.

"Why are you being all cuddly with Quinn?" He spat out at her.

"What?" Rachel softly asked.

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany? You were all over them at practice yesterday, you jumped in Quinn's lap at the campfire, you held her hand and jumped all over her when Puck, Sam and Mike scared you guys. What is the deal? Quinn is a bitch. Especially to you."

"I...you were..." Rachel was a bit lost for words. She looked down at the lake, fiddled with her hands and took a deep breath, about to respond when Finn cut her off.

"You know they are playing you right? That's what they do, its ALL they do, they act all nice and make you feel like they like you, then they pull something totally worse."

"You think that they are trying to lull me into a false sense of security?" Rachel asked. She had actually been a little worried about that a few times yesterday. But after seeing how sincere Quinn's apology had seemed, and after the ghost story Santana and Brittany had really shown concern for her. Rachel had to admit, even after that, when they had shut the lights off, and she had been terrified, she thought maybe it was all some big joke, but Quinn had let her climb into her bed. Rachel was sure that she would have never allowed that simply for a joke to be a success. But Finn did know her better than Rachel, and he was voicing her fears allowed, which brought them up again.

"Why do you always use big words like that, you know I never understand them and it pisses me off! God, you always have to make yourself seem better than everyone!"

"Finn, why are we dating?" Finn paused, shocked at the question.

"Huh?"

"Finn, I liked you for a while, you liked be back, but you were dating Quinn. After you found out that the baby was not yours and you ceased your relationship with Quinn, we grew closer. We began dating and I had a good time, I thought I was in love with you and you seemed to feel the same way. We broke it off, and I was dating Jesse, but then we got back together and I kissed Puck after I found out that you slept with Santana and we broke up again. Then you were with Quinn, _again, _and I sort of rekindled my relationship with Jesse. Then you broke up with Quinn, _again, _and kissed me at Nationals and we have been together since. Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Finn, I mean all that said out loud sounds like a soap opera! We're sixteen years old, you said you were in love with me, but you changed your mind so many times that honestly I don't know what to think. And I really did think I loved you, but I'm not sure anymore. I want to be on Broadway Finn, I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of that, including you. I know we talked about it a little and you said it was okay but...but I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what, date me?" Rachel slowly nodded.

"Because of Jesse!"

"What? Finn, did you listen to anything I just said?"

"You know you never answered me about him yesterday. You never denied screwing around with him! And no denying it is basically saying it happened."

Rachel became furious. She had been annoyed and frusturated with Finn before, but now she was just angry, Finn never listened to her when she spoke and it was infuriating.

"I honestly cannot believe you Finn. Not that I should have to confirm it, but no, I am not as you said, 'screwing around with Jesse'. I'm a virgin Finn. I have never slept with anyone. Jesse is my _friend_, as is Puck – someone who you also seem uncomfortable with me being around – and I am allowed to talk to him. I haven't spoken with him by the way, since we got back together. Which I have said on more than one occasion. You never listen to me Finn. Ever. You just nod and sit there with that dumpy grin on your face and try to make out with me."

"I am so sick of this shit Rachel!" Finn screamed as he kicked the railing.

"What shit? Me telling you how I feel?"

"FUCK!" Finn screamed again and kicked harder. Rachel jumped at the noise and the fury in Finn's face as she tried to back away a little. Finn saw this and it only made him more angry. "Do you seriously think I would hurt you Rachel! You know how fucked up that is? What kind of bullshit has Quinn been putting into your head? You know what, fine, let the Unholy Trinity fuck you over. Go ahead and fuck Jesse, I don't care anymore."

Rachel was in tears. She never realized how truly hurtful people's words could be, she had been called names before, but this hurt deeply.

* * *

><p>The moment Rachel and Finn had walked away Brittany ran back to the cabin to find Santana and Quinn.<p>

"Finn is talking to Rach down by the lake." She yelled as she ran through the door. Quinn and Santana shared a look and then Santana jumped up.

"Come on." She growled. "Let go beat the oaf's ass to the ground."

"Wait." Quinn said. "I dunno San, they are dating, maybe we should let them talk."

"Are you serious Q? You're the one that struck up this idiotic friendship with the midget. You saw him yesterday. He grabbed her arm, its bruised. He needs to chill the fuck out."

"San, Finn is a moron, but he wouldn't hit Rachel."

"Are you willing to take that risk?" Santana said crossing her arms. "She's your new best friend. Its your call."

Quinn hesitated for a minute thinking about Finn. He had had a weird crazy look in his eyes when he grabbed Rachel yesterday. She did have a bruise, she was tiny, and Finn was a freaking giant. He did have the tendency to kick and hit things when he got pissed off. Quinn had been actually scared of him once when they were fifteen.

"Fine. Lets just walk down to the lake and see if they're okay. But don't but in unless you actually have to."

That was all Santana and Brittany needed. The trio walked out of the cabin and half walked, half ran down to the lake. Santana was very protective, she always had been and Finn just rubbed her the wrong way. It was less about protecting the dwarf than it was the joy of possibly getting to smack Finn a little bit. At least that's what Santana told herself.

* * *

><p>"FUCK!" The girls heard Finn scream as they were almost to the dock. They exchanged a single look, then broke into a sprint. Finn was screaming and kicking the dock railing and Rachel was cowering away in tears. Quinn frowned. She looked so small and so hurt and Finn was just pounding away and screaming about her fucking Jesse and how Quinn was a bad person. She was so over Finn's shit. Before Santana could even make a move Quinn sprinted over and shoved Finn hard. He lost his balance and fell into the shallow lake. Quinn didn't even give him a second look. She turned to Rachel and pulled the tiny girl into her arms.<p>

"Shush...Rachel, shush, its okay. You're okay." Quinn held her tightly and rubbed her back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Finn screamed from in the lake. He had only fallen into the shallow end and was only about half went, but he was pissed, anyone would have been.

"Holy shit." Santana said laughing. "Q, that was fucking awesome." Quinn glared at her and Santana clapped her mouth shut. "You okay Finnance?" She asked.

Finn ignored Brittany's hand and climbed out himself. "Fuck all of you. Rachel, when they are doing screwing you over with whatever prank they are pulling, don't come crying to me. Go to Jesse." With that he slopped away in anger.

"What a fucktard." Santana exclaimed. "Midget? Are you okay?" She asked. Rachel sort of nodded her head into Quinn's chest. Brittany jumped over and hugged around Rachel and Quinn. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"We're not joking with you Rach, we really like you!" Brittany said as she hugged the girl. "Well, I do. And I think Quinn does and San does but she doesn't like liking people very much."

"Thank you Brittany." Rachel mumbled.

"She's right." Quinn whispered. "We're not playing you."

"San, come hug us." Brittany called out.

"Fuck no. I don't do group hugs." With that Santana walked off of the dock and made her way to the lodge. "I'm starving, move your asses!" She called over her shoulder.

By the time the four girls made it to breakfast, Rachel had stopped crying and her eyes were less red. People could still tell that she had been crying, but glares from Quinn and Santana had stopped anyone from asking anything. They had eaten breakfast mostly in silence, none of them mentioning Finn, who came in with his clothes changed a few minutes after them. Mr. Schue split them into groups by their numbers, Rachel and Brittany had been 1s while Quinn and Santana had been 2s. They had played some sort of bonding trust exercises until lunch. The girls had been on clean up duty for after lunch and worked quickly to have extra time to practice their number before the sing-off the next day. During their final practice, the girls had mostly ignored but been civil – on Rachel's insistence that performances must remain professional – to Finn. As soon as practice was over they disbanded and had some free time for about an hour until dinner. Rachel had made it clear that she did not wish to speak about Finn or anything that had happened that morning. The girls chose to hang out in their cabin and plot their retaliation prank on the boys. The night had gone similar to the previous night, dinner, Sue harassing the kids, Will flirting with Emma, the boys and Beiste had broken out a touch football game, and they had made a fire, s'mores and told more ghost stories. This time Quinn had taken Rachel's hand as Sue began her story – actually a good one in Quinn's opinion – and she warned Rachel before all of the scary parts came up. They went to bed with no one jumping out at them.

Sometime around 3am Rachel woke up to Quinn climbing into her bed.

"Shut up, you were yelling, you're gonna wake up B and San."

"What?"

"Go to sleep Rachel." Quinn said as she pulled the covers around her and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Okay!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands together the next afternoon. "Who is ready for the sing-off!" Everyone cheered. "Okay, Green group? You're up first!"<p>

The green group got up and into their positions as everyone else settled into their seats.

"Dear god, this is going to be horrible." Sue muttered. Beiste gave her a glare and turned her attention back to the kids after giving Will a smile.

Rachel started the song, as the others danced behind her.

_I get tired , and upset _

_And I'm trying to care a little less _

_When I google I only get depressed _

_I wast taught to dodge those issues_

_I was told_

_Don't worry _

_There's no doubt_

_There's always something to cry about _

_When you're stuck in an angry crowd _

_They don't think what they say before they open their mouths _

**Artie rolled to the front and belted out,**

_ Pack up your troubles in you old kit bag _

_And bury them beneath the sea _

**Quinn smiled and moved up to sing with him,**

_I don't care what the people may say , What the people may say about me_

**Artie belted back in a raspy voice**,

_Pack up your troubles get your old grin back_

_Don't worry 'bout the cavalry_

**Quinn retuned with**,

_I don't care what the whisperers say , Cos' they whisper too loud for me._

**Brittany and Santana were dancing like pros giggling and twirling each other around as Finn awkwardly swayed off beat in the back. Rachel beamed and moved back up to the front for her next verse, but she stayed to the side dancing next to Quinn**.

_Hot topic _

_Maybe I should drop it_

_It's a touchy subject _

_And I like to tiptoe round the tiff goin' down_

_You got penny, but no pound_

_Your business is running out '_

_not my business to talk about _

_They don't think what they say before they open their mouths._

**This time Finn belted out along with Artie as he wheeled him around in circles**.

_Pack up your troubles in you old kit bag _

_And bury them beneath the sea_

**Quinn reached over and grabbed Rachel as she sang, twirling her around like Brittany was doing with Santana.**

_I don't care what the people may say, What the people may say about me_

**Artie and Finn belted out again. Finn actually trying to give it a little dance. Rachel and everyone laughed, but not at him, and he smiled back at her.**

_Pack up your troubles get your old grin back_

_Don't worry 'bout the cavalry_

**Quinn twirled Rachel away from Finn and closer to Santana and Brittany as she sang out her last solo part.**

_I don't care what the whisperers say , Cos' they whisper too loud for me._

**All four girls joined together dancing around the boys as they sang**,

_Tweet tweet, _

_Tweet tweet tweet _

_tweet tweet _

_Tweet_

**The boys joined them and really belted out, Mr. Schue and Emma were clapping along hysterically, and even Sue looked like she was enjoying herself a little bit.**

_Pack up your troubles in you old kit bag _

_And bury them beneath the sea_

**The entire group belted out the end of the song together as they finished their dance**.

_I don't care what the people may say , What the people may say about me _

_Pack up your troubles get your old grin back _

_Don't worry 'bout the cavalry _

_I don't care what the whisperers say , Cos' they whisper too loud for me._

With that, they posed and all began laughing. Everyone clapped (even Sue) and Rachel jumped into Quinn for another hug, this time, she hugged back. After the blue group did their song the four teachers voted on who would win. While they were conversing the kids playfully argued over who was better.

"Okay!" Will said calling their attention. "And the winner is...drum roll please Finn...the green team!"

The group jumped up and cheered while the blue team groaned in protest. There were hugs all around – besides Santana who only hugged Brittany – even Finn and gave Rachel a small smile and a gentle squeeze.

**A/N - The song is "Pack Up" by Eliza Doolittle, great song and music video:) pretend it says, youtube before this,**

**.com/watch?v=dzY0-I4Gq5w  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry, work is crazy. I have gotten very little sleep and am about to not get any tonight as I apparently have to work the night shift. But I figured this might cheer me up a little, and it might cheer some others up as well:) It's a little short, but I figured something was better than nothing. As usual, your reviews make my day, knowing people are actually interested makes me smile:) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – nothing is mine. **

"Okay bitches, that was awesome, but what the fuck are we gonna do about the boys? They needs to get pranked like yesterday." Santana proclaimed as they girls giddily made their way back to their cabin, high off their win.

"I wanna do my idea." Brittany said jumping on her bed. "Jump Rach!" She yelled as she held her hands out to Rachel. She hesitated for a second then ran at Brittany and jumped up on the bed. The two of them held hands and jumped up doing little kicks and laughing. Quinn just smiled and Santana picked up a pillow and began attacking them both.

"No fair!" Rachel screamed as she tried to get away. Santana was too fast for her, Rachel felt arms around her legs and then she was pulled down onto the bed. Before she could roll away Santana jumped on top of her and began smacking her with the pillow. "Brittany! Help!" Rachel yelled. Brittany jumped to get another pillow but Santana knocked her down too and hit both girls. Quinn simply sat demurely on her bed watching the entertainment enfold in front of her.

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed as she was hit again and then tickled. "Help!"

"Don't even think about it Q, help me." Santana yelled back as she caught Brittany trying to escape for the third time. "I can't hold them both forever."

"I'm not helping any of you." Quinn said through a smile. "This is too much fun to watch. I'm getting my camera."

"QUINN!" All three girls yelled in protest. Quinn ignored their pleas and got her camera out of her bag. She took a few snapshots and then switched it over to film. Moving closer she stuck the camera in Rachel's face.

"Having fun?" She laughed.

"I hate you." Rachel screamed as she was tickled again. Quinn just laughed and moved over to capture Brittany doing an impressive flip off of the bed and onto the other. She managed to snatch a pillow before Santana caught her and threw it to Rachel, who missed it.

"Rach!" Brittany screamed as Santana tackled her onto the floor, straddled her and began whacking her with the other pillow.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel yelled back. Finally free of Santana she rolled off the bed and picked the pillow up off the floor. "Some help you are." She playfully yelled at Quinn as she ran over to save Brittany. Bravely Rachel wound up and smacked Santana with the pillow knocking her off of Brittany. Everyone paused for a second and Rachel realized that she had just hit Santana Lopez. Quinn kept filming but stood up and moved closer ready to jump in front of Rachel if need be. Brittany also sat up a little, preparing herself to hold Santana back. Rachel looked like she was ready to throw up. She dropped the pillow and began backing up.

"I'm sorry Santana. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Santana just glared at her from the floor, making everyone on edge. Then she broke into a grin, grabbed the pillow and dove at Rachel.

"You've got balls Berry!" Rachel screamed in delight as Santana chased her around the cabin with the pillow. Brittany and Quinn let out the breaths they had been holding, and Quinn helped Brittany to her feet.

"I was worried for a second." Brittany admitted as she sat down next to Quinn.

"Me too B. But I think San actually really likes her."

"Me too." Brittany said with a smile and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

The girls continued watching Rachel and Santana's fight until Rachel got in four more hits, Santana had tackled her twice and they had fallen on the floor declaring a temporary truce.

"So how are we getting the boys back. Because they truly frightened and embarrassed me and I would like nothing more than to return the favor." Rachel asked from the floor.

"I actually like B's plan, but it needs some tweaking." Santana said from next to Rachel.

"Yay!" Brittany jumped up in joy and started to run out of the room.

"Wait B! We need to get everything down before we start. This is smart, not just jump out at someone and say boo. We are gonna crush them."

"Does it make me a horrible person that I'm really excited about this?" Rachel asked.

"No. This is a camp. You are supposed to prank people at camps its like a law or something." Santana said as she hauled herself off the floor. She turned and offered her hand to Rachel, and yanked her up.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yup. Okay, so here's the plan."

* * *

><p>The girls had talked over their plan endlessly making sure each girl knew their particular job, when it needed to be executed, and what their back up plan was if there were any problems with the first. They had even practiced certain parts. Rachel offering acting tips to each of the girls to help make their efforts more convincing. By the time they had to head for the campfire, they had everything set for the next day.<p>

Rachel was happier than she had been in years. She never would have thought that the people who tormented her and made her life hell would turn out to be the ones who made it perfect. She didn't even care about what was going on with Finn. Well, that was a lie, she was upset about it, but she wasn't obsessing about it like she normally would have been. She was going to need to find a way to have a civil conversation with him soon. Rachel hated how they had left things earlier, Finn might not be the person she should be dating – she was coming to realize – but he was someone she wanted as a friend. Or at the very least, a fellow glee club member who held no ill will against her.

She was quiet and pondering what she was going to say to Finn as they made their way to the campfire. Santana and Brittany were running up ahead, still giggling with excitement from their pillow fight and the upcoming prank. Quinn held back with Rachel and noticed how quiet the small girl had become. Knowing that she didn't always want to spill her guts out all the time, she didn't ask Rachel what was up. She respected her privacy, but reached over and took her hand to let the girl know if she wanted to talk about it, she could. Rachel looked up and smiled at Quinn, gave her hand a small squeeze but stayed quiet. Rachel was actually dying to ask Quinn for advice, but was worried about how it would make the blonde feel. Finn and Quinn had only recently broken up and he had always been a sore subject – if not the main reason – for the girls never previously being friends. Rachel didn't want to do anything to ruin that.

Finn noticed the girls holding hands again as they sat down and he looked away in frustration. Them getting along just rubbed him the wrong way. Quinn had been nuts this year. Going back to the Cheerios, being with Sam, then kissing him, he had thought everything was perfect, that Quinn really was his first love. But she had gotten all crazy and Scary Quinn-like with the whole prom queen thing and he knew he didn't love her anymore. He loved Rachel. And now Rachel and Quinn were all chummy. He was sure that Quinn was planning some huge joke on Rachel that would most likely make Finn look like a douche as well, he just couldn't figure out what it was. They had already done a great job of making Rachel pissed at him. He thought that maybe Quinn was going to try and break them up, and he realized that by jumping to conclusions he had made it easier for them. He wasn't going to play Quinn's game anymore. He was going to keep his temper in check, he was going to be sweet and make Rachel remember why they had fallen in love in the first place.

Kurt had noticed his brother's attitude recently, and while he understood where he was coming from about Quinn – he was honestly a little worried about her too – his brother was being an idiot. He was sick of it. He had told him so more than once. Rather than dwell on unpleasantries, Kurt was going to have fun. He sat up and dragged Mercedes with him. They sat down next to Rachel and Kurt grabbed her free hand that wasn't entwined with Quinn's.

"Sue is telling a story tonight. I heard its horrible. Like in a totally creepy good way."

"Oh God!"

"I know right! I can't wait." Mercedes said next to Kurt.

"I can. I hate scary stories. I thought you did too Kurt."

"Oh I totally do. 'Cedes is the one who likes them."

"So does Quinn." Kurt made a face.

"Ewww."

"We used to have horror movie fests when I lived there." Quinn said smiling at Mercedes.

"Yeah girl! They were awesome. We should do another one this summer." Quinn nodded happily in agreement. She missed Mercedes, they hadn't been as close this year as they had the year before. Quinn was going to change that. She was working on changing a lot of things these days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! As always, your reviews have been making my day:) I have needed them, people are work are being assholes. Here comes the fun! I hope the prank lives up to expectations. Some of it is a nod to two of my favorite books by John Green. If any of you are nerdfighters, or have great taste in books, you may recognize a few things:) Hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer – I wish I owned Glee, that would be beyond epic, but alas, the universe has other plans. **

"Does everyone know their part?" Santana asked for about the millionth time.

"Yes!" The three girls groaned.

"Don't get all bitchy, I'm just making sure!"

"Santana, everyone knows their positions, lets get this done." Quinn said reassuring the latina.

"Okay, we've got about fifteen minutes, come on midget, grab your bag." Rachel and Santana picked up their backpacks and quickly – and quietly – made their way out to the bathrooms. If any stray glee club members, or teachers, saw them they would look like they were simply taking their toiletries and changing in the bathrooms for bed. In reality, their backpacks were full of veet, nine dead goldfish – much to Rachel's horror and only in Santana's backpack, Rachel refused to even come within five feet of them – some shaving cream, one jumbo tube of vaseline, red spray paint, a small blow horn, some firecrackers, five bottles of honey, three playboy magazines, and a blow up doll.

"Santana slow down." Rachel whispered. Santana growled and wished that she had been paired up with Brittany, but they needed Rachel tiny stature, and Santana's stealth. Quinn's speed and Brittany's strength were needed for their part, so Santana only grumbled and hauled Rachel along quietly.

"Hurry up Berry. This has got to be perfect."

"We gave ourselves a fifteen minute head start. We are running perfectly on schedule and you being grumpy is not going to..." Rachel was quickly cut off as Santana's hand crushed itself over her mouth and yanked her to the ground. Rachel attempted to protest but stopped when Santana pinched her arm with her other free hand and fiercely whispered.

"Sue! Shut the fuck up!"

Rachel's eyes widened and she slunk down further into the ground in terror. Sue had taken it upon herself to patrol at night with a large walking stick she had found two nights before. If people weren't in their cabins by midnight, she said that they were fair game. Puck had been hit three times already. Artie had almost been hit, but Mr. Schue stopped her as Artie was trying to explain that he was in a wheelchair in the middle of the woods and it took a long time for him to maneuver himself around from the bathrooms – and well, everywhere. His wheels were on dirt after all. Sue had been very upset that she didn't get to hit him, and had been frusturated all day. The girls had almost decided to wait until the next day, knowing if they were caught Sue would very likely kill them without hesitation. Luckily, Sue seemed tired and annoyed, she passed Rachel and Santana and they watched her make her way to her cabin. They then counted to ten three times before rising and sprinting to the bathrooms.

"Holy shit. I totally thought she was gonna find us." Santana said as the ran inside.

"Me too, I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. Its a good thing I have worked tirelessly to perfect my breath control."

"Can it Berry, we're behind schedule now."

"Oh no!" Rachel quickly opened her backpack and pulled out the bottles of honey as Santana unwrapped the dead fish. The girls had worked very hard to acquire their supplies. Some things they had already, some they had stolen from the main lodge, and others had been harder. Prying things away from other glee club members without drawing suspicion. The fish had been the worst. Santana and Brittany had actually fished them out of the lake. They weren't actually sure if they were goldfish or not. They were only sorta orange, but they were in fact very, very dead.

"Eww" Rachel moaned.

"Shut up." Santana slung her arms through both straps and Rachel did the same. "You ready for this Berry? You are about to become a badass."

"Santana, I am a perfectionist, this will be nothing short of amazing."

Santana smirked and playfully held the fish in front of Rachel's face. She squealed and then quickly covered her mouth.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Ready?"

"Three...two...one!" The girls ran out of the bathroom in a crouch. They ran around the back of the boys bathrooms, which were closer to the woods. The kids had already seen some small animals, squirrels, bunnies, etc. but they heard that there were bear cubs somewhere in the woods. If the girls were lucky, then the rumor would prove to be true. Rachel began squeezing out the first bottle of honey as they made their way to the boys cabin – Santana vigilantly on the lookout.

* * *

><p>As soon as Rachel and Santana headed out, Brittany and Quinn took their bags and headed out in the opposite direction – to the main lodge. Their bags were clad with various ropes and shoelaces, some wheels, superglue, duct tape, a bright pink strap on – Santana's love of buying funny things from porn shops had really paid off for them – a polaroid camera, and two cabbage patch dolls.<p>

The two blondes quietly snuck into the lodge and ran over to the slushie machine. Getting the largest size, they began pouring out slushies as quietly as they possibly could.

"Get grape. It's Rachel's favorite." Quinn told Brittany.

"Okay, and San likes blue raspberry, which they have!"

"Shush, Britt, whisper."

"Sorry." Brittany handed over the second slushie to Quinn and started on the third.

"Fuck, did you hear that?" Quinn asked terrified. Brittany shook her head. "Shit, B! Quick!" Quinn grabbed Brittany – almost spilling the slushie in her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. They both ducked behind the counter and waited. Sue walked in and Brittany almost gasped. The girls waited silently – barley breathing – as Sue walked into the lodge. She didn't even glance near the kitchen, just yawned and made her way up the stairs towards the teachers rooms. When they were sure that Sue was upstairs, they moved back out into the main room.

"That wasn't fun." Brittany whined.

"No. Hurry up. Finish that one and lets go."

"No, Quinn San said to get four."

"Fine, hurry!"

* * *

><p>Rachel had gone through the first two bottles of honey by the time they reached the Eagle's Nest cabin. Through some devious planning – surprisingly mostly on Rachel's part – the day before she had convinced Kurt to make Puck switch cabins for the night. Santana, Quinn and Brittany didn't know how she had, what she had told him or what he knew, but Rachel promised that Puck was in Eagle's Nest with his cohorts and that Artie was safely in North Star with Kurt and Finn.<p>

"Okay Berry, now you suck at whispering. We know what we have to do. _Do. Not. Talk. _Is that understood? Puck sleeps like a rock, and Tina said Mike is a kind of heavy sleeper too, but apparently Sam is not. We cannot fuck up. Comprede?"

"Got it." Rachel said completely determined to do her part well.

"Berry?"

"Yes Santana?"

"I will literally kill you if you ever tell anyone, even Q and B, but...you're kind of awesome."

Rachel beamed and jumped up to pull Santana into a hug. Santana swore and tried to shove the tiny girl off, but Rachel had a death grip on her. Santana scowled but stood still for about twenty seconds allowing Rachel to hug her. Then she stuck the fish in Rachel's face and the tiny girl released her and quickly moved away.

"You are a much better person than I originally thought as well Santana. I am terribly sorry that I once said you would only grow up to work on a pole. You are destined for greatness. Perhaps not the kind of greatness I am destined for – I mean, you do have a fantastic singing voice, it just lacks a certain quality for musical theatre. You could have a singing career though! I mean you would need to work much harder than you do, I could give you some lessons that would allow..."

"Berry! Focus!"

"Right sorry. We will resume this conversation at a later time. I am sorry though." Santana simply shrugged.

"Forgiven, I've done way worse to you. Now, come on focus, Q and B should be here any second, we've got to get moving." Rachel nodded and finished pouring the third bottle of honey right to the boys front door. Santana set the fish down on the ground and slunk her backpack off. Getting down on her hands and knees and positioning herself as if at the bottom of a pyramid, Rachel climbed up onto her back.

"Tell me if I hurt you."

"No talking. And seriously? I've been on the bottom with a million girls on top of me – no that is not meant to be sexual – you weigh like nothing. Move it."

Rachel pried the window open slowly, the boys had taken to locking their cabin after they scarred the girls, knowing that Santana had promised to get back at them. The windows at this camp were all tiny, there was no way that Santana, Brittany or Quinn could fit through them; luckily Rachel was now their secret weapon. Santana flipped around and lifted Rachel up and held her tightly – knowing the girl wasn't exactly coordinated when it came to things like this – she gently helped her through the window. Just as Rachel slid in (and almost fell) Quinn and Brittany made it over, each with two slushies in their hands.

"We had to hide from Sue. That's why we're late." Brittany explained.

"Shit, us too."

Rachel opened the door quietly and smiled at Quinn and Brittany.

"I just did a ninja move into the cabin Quinn!"

"Rachel! No talking. You are incapable of whispering." Santana hissed. Quinn slapped her and smiled at Rachel.

"Good job! But shush."

The girls picked up their bags and tip toed into the cabin. Puck was sprawled out on his stomach on the bed closest to the door, Mike was curled up on his side facing the wall, and Sam was in the fetal position facing the girls. Brittany snickered and covered her mouth quickly.

"Girls, lets get this shit done." Santana whispered.

Rachel began squeezing out the final bottle of honey, leading a small trail to each bed. Santana bent down and tucked the dead fish deep in the boys bags, giving them three each and making sure to hide them well. Hoping it would take them days to find. Quinn and Brittany got out their scissors and the rope and began making holes in the slushie cups. When they were done, another pyramid was made – the girls vigorous cheerleading training was coming in handy – and the slushies were rigged up above each bed, and the fourth above the cabin door. Santana got out the veet and gently deposited it on Puck's left eyebrow, while Brittany did Mike's. After waiting ten minutes, they wiped them off, and took the boys eyebrows with them. They waited to do Sam's last, as he was the lightest sleeper. Quinn squirted large globs of shaving cream in each of the boys hands and around their heads. She then slowly and carefully shaved off the front half of Puck's mohawk and giggled at the sight. Brittany blew up the doll as quietly as she could and tucked the naked doll into Mike barley containing her laughter as he moved in his sleep, wrapping his arms around it. Santana was the expert who somehow managed to get Puck into the pink strap on while Quinn glued the playboys to Sam.

Brittany – with freakish strength – lifted the beds up, not stirring any of the boys and attached small wheels to the bottoms with the duct tape and super glue. Quinn and Rachel took the boys underwear out of their bags and rubbed the vaseline into the bottom of each pair, placing them back where they found them, folded and looking completely normal. Brittany and Santana wheeled the beds so they were in a line right in front of the door while Rachel and Quinn rubbed more vaseline onto the floors next to each bed. They then tucked a cabbage patch doll under Puck and Sam's arms.

The girls had been moving quickly and quietly, with a few giggles here and there almost an hour had passed and they were close to being done.

Santana took the final bottle of honey from Rachel and squeezed out the last of it on each boys crotch. Brittany laughing and Rachel turning bright red. Quinn pulled out the polaroid as the other three girls moved behind her, she quickly took snapshots of each boy, the slushies above them, the playboys, the blow up doll, the wheels and honey on the floor, and the whole cabin. The girls then quickly ran out of the cabin leaving the door open behind them. Santana picked up the spray paint and on the outside of the cabin wrote simply:

_Gotcha. _

Quinn and Rachel went to one side of the cabin, while Santana and Brittany went around the other, each clad with four firecrackers. They placed them on each side of the cabin and counted to ten, lit one, ran, and lit another. They stood up and sprinted, as fast as any of them had ever ran in their lives. Quinn – who was the fastest, turned and pressed down on the blow horn.

The sound pierced though the night and the firecrackers began to go off. Santana noticed that animals had already come up to the cabin, they were licking up the honey and ignoring the loud noise. She reached over and pulled Rachel hard to make the tiny girl run faster. The four girls sprinted into their cabin. As fast as they could they emptied the last of their supplies in case Sue looked through their things, and found them all together. Composing themselves and feigning sleep they turned back around and stumbled out of their cabins along with the other glee kids.

"Holy shit!" Mercedes yelled as she saw the firecrackers going off and Sam running around with honey on his crotch, missing one eyebrow, covered in shaving cream, lime slushie and pictures of naked women.

Everyone could hear Mike yell and looked into the cabin, he was slipping in his attempt to get out of the cabin and trying to pry the blow up doll off of him. He wasn't having any luck, as Santana had taken the superglue to his fingers.

"Oh my god, Rachel..." Kurt started. Rachel shook her head vigorously and he quieted down and began laughing hysterically. Mercedes whipped out her cell phone and began recording the spectacle in front of them.

"Tina!" Mike yelled. "Help!" Tina could only laugh as her boyfriend slipped yet again and this time fell on top of Puck, who finally woke up. Mike falling had triggered the slushie above Puck and grape ice cold slush fell down onto both of them. Mike was already covered in red slushie and winced at the cold.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Puck screamed. That was the moment that Mr. Schue, Miss. Pillsbury, Sue and Coach Beiste finally made their way over to the boys cabin. All four of them simply looked on in disbelief.

Sam was trying to pull the glued on playboy magazines off of him and kick away the squirrel who seemed very interested in the honey on his crotch, Mike was trying to get off of Puck, who simply shoved him away. This caused Mike to fall out of the cabin, Miss. Pillsbury screamed as she saw the naked blow up doll attached to the asian boys fingers in a rather uncomfortable area. However, her faced turned a shade of red that should not be humanly possible as Puck fell out of the cabin wearing the bight pink strap on.

"Dear lord." Sue yelled. "My eyes are burning."

All of the glee kids (minus the three boys) were hysterical, most of them had fallen to the ground in laughter and many filming with their phones, and taking pictures. Puck looked over and glared at Santana, who blew him a kiss. None of the teachers seemed to know what to do, Beiste was attempting to stifle laughter, Emma was thoroughly embarrassed, but also beginning to smile.

Sue took charge.

She moved over and in annoyance shoved Sam to the ground, ripped the blow up doll off of Mike – who screamed in pain as the superglue ripped at his skin – she called them all heinous, vile, horrible, sex-crazed human beings and promised that she would see them all in hell for waking her up. She turned to Puck who desperately tried to move away, Sue was faster, she reached down grabbed hold of the strap on and ripped it off of him.

Everyone winced.

Puck didn't move for a second, then screamed out in a higher pitch than Kurt and fell to the ground holding onto his crotch. Sue didn't give him a second thought. She turned to Will and shoved the strap on into Emma's hands.

"I'm going to sleep. Shut them up." With that, she walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I am so glad you all liked the prank. It was a lot of fun to write and think up:) I am probably going to be wrapping this up within the next few chapters. I may write another one in this 'verse sometime in the future, but this one is coming to an end soon. **

**Disclaimer – still same from chapter one. **

Everyone had figured out that the Sleepy Hallow girls had been the ones to pull the prank on the boys, but none of the teachers could prove it. They denied everything when interrogated by Will and Sue the next morning and since there was no real proof, there wasn't much that could be done. Will did decide that they would be on cleanup duty more often than the other cabins and that he would be keeping a watchful eye on them for the duration of the trip. Not a moment later he went over to flirt with Emma, completely ignoring them, so they weren't really worried. Sue however, had taken to watching them closely. Since she couldn't punish the girls, she decided to punish the boys.

Puck, Sam and Mike had been forced to clean up their entire cabin themselves. They had spent the entire next day washing vaseline off the floors – not an easy task – scrubbing at the spray paint, mopping up slushies, and trying to get the wheels off of their beds. The blow up doll, the strap-on and the porn had be confiscated and probably thrown out somewhere by Mr. Schue, but Lauren, Mercedes and Tina had gotten hold of the cabbage patch dolls before anyone else and had been teasing their boyfriends with them all day. Puck was horrified to find part of his mohawk gone and was even more angry when Kurt shaved the rest of it off for him.

* * *

><p>"Noah, its asymmetrical, it looks horrible, you can just grow it back later."<p>

"But!..."

"Stop, do I know about fashion?"

"I guess."

"Then be quiet and stop fidgeting." And with that, Puck was bald again.

* * *

><p>Their eyebrows had proven to be a bit more difficult. Kurt had offered to pencil in each boys missing eyebrow, but they declined and instead wrapped they obligatory bandanas around their heads so it covered one eyebrow.<p>

Each boy had been sent multiple pictures from various glee kids phones that had been taken of them that night and deleted them in disgust.

After doing their best to clean the cabin, the boys got the nasty surprise of more vaseline when they put on new underwear and realized it was in each pair. They were forced to go commando for the duration of the trip and this was found out only after Finn and Puck had been joking around the next afternoon and Finn had pantsed Puck.

They had not yet discovered what the horrible smell wafting from what seemed like every corner of their cabin was yet. And they would not find the dead fish until the night before they packed their things up to go home.

Despite the prank and the aftermath, it seemed to work like a charm in really bringing everyone together. The next couple of days went by quickly, cooking, eating, going on hikes, touch football, singing, dancing, girls tanning, more bonding exercises, a few smaller pranks here and there, and a campfire with s'mores every night.

Rachel and Quinn had become closer than ever. It had sort of taken everyone aback for the first few days, and Kurt had voiced his concerns for her after the prank.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys really friends?" He asked.<p>

"Kurt, if I remember correctly, the two of us weren't always on such polite terms either, but we managed to realize that our differences weren't actually differences and managed to become quite close. The same thing is happening with Quinn."

"What about Finn?"

"I know he is your brother but..."

"That's not why I was asking. I was asking as your friend. Just for clarification."

"Well, thank you, I appreciate that. Honestly? I don't know. I'm confused. I thought I loved him, but he has been acting so childish and I just see him differently now. I am beginning to think perhaps we are better as friends."

"I have to agree." Rachel looked up at him with interest. She was surprised that he agreed with her.

"Really?" Kurt nodded.

"Finn's my brother, and I love the guy, but lets be honest, he is a bit of an idiot. The two of you get along great...when you're not together. I don't know what it is, but he is going through something. Its been going on since before he and Quinn broke up. I honestly think he needs to be single for a while. I don't think it would hurt you to try and be on your own for a bit either." Rachel nodded deep in thought. Kurt had pretty much voiced exactly what had been going on in her own head.

"Enough of that! How much of that prank was your idea? Because that was honestly the funniest most brilliant thing I have seen in a long time. Possibly my entire life."

Rachel beamed. "Actually? Most of it was Brittany's idea." Kurt raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "No really! I contributed the idea of slushies, and the honey. Coming up with pranks doesn't happen to be one of my talents. But if I do say so myself, I executed my part with complete perfection!"

Kurt laughed and the two of them made their way over to their respective groups to preform a girls vs. boys sing-off.

* * *

><p>That night at the campfire everyone was sleepy much earlier than they had been days before. The boys had been beat from cleaning up their cabin and many of the girls had joined in playing touch football and the game had gotten very competitive. Even Rachel participated.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Jew? You have got to get open." Puck said in their huddle.<p>

"What! Me?"

"Are you sure Puck?" Mike asked. "She could get killed."

"No one is expecting us to pass to Rachel. We are losing! All we need is one touchdown and we got them." Puck protested.

"He's right." Quinn spoke up. "You can do it Rach, we got your back. All you have to do is catch the ball from Puck..." Rachel looked skeptical at this, she hadn't had much luck catching anything in her entire life. Quinn saw this and reassured her. "Its a tiny pass. You'll be right next to him. All you have to do is run, run as fast as you can, we'll keep everyone away from you."

"Okay, but...I'm not very fast."

"You are gonna have to be." Lauren growled. Rachel pouted but nodded. They broke away from their huddle and faced the opposing team – which had Santana (and much to her annoyance, Finn) – Santana blew a kiss to Rachel and then dragged her finger across her neck pointing to Rachel. Brittany just laughed.

"We're gonna win Rach!" She yelled out.

Rachel, who was very competitive scowled. "Not a chance!" She yelled back and got into position next to Puck.

"You ready for this Jew?" He asked with a grin.

"HELL YEAH!" Rachel yelled. Quinn looked over and laughed. "LET'S KICK SOME ASS!"

"HELL YEAH!" Puck yelled back.

Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Mike, Lauren and Coach Beiste made up one team, Santana, Finn, Brittany, Sam, Tina and Mr. Schue made up the other. Kurt, Mercedes, Miss. Pillsbury and Artie had been designated as cheerleaders. Sue was instructing them and looked ready to kill herself when they insisted on simply standing there and cheering. She was also playing referee and thankfully did not seem to play any favorites. She was a surprisingly fair judge.

"Everyone ready?" Sue called out. When she was met with nods she blew her whistle and Puck whipped the ball to Rachel. Just as planned, it threw everyone on the opposite team off. Sam recovered the quickest and bolted at Rachel, he was met with Beiste ripping his flag off before he even knew what hit him. Finn grinned and sprinted after Rachel who screamed in terror as she tried to run away from him. She was close to the goal with Finn, Santana and Brittany close at her heals. Finn reached out and almost got hold of her flag. He had forgotten how fast Quinn really was and before he knew it she had barreled into him, ripped his flag and actually tackled him. Santana and Brittany almost tripped over the two of them as they fell to the ground and Rachel passed through the goal.

She didn't realize that she had made it through the goal and continued running and screaming into the woods.

Her whole team cheered and Quinn – who had gotten up off of the ground with Finn – took off to catch Rachel before she hurt herself. Rachel, thinking Quinn was someone on the other team still chasing her was still screaming and running away in terror. Quinn was laughing and yelling out to Rachel to get her to stop.

"Rachel! We won! You scored. Stop!"

Rachel screamed and continued running. Quinn growled and sprinted ahead. She reached out and tackled Rachel to the ground laughing.

"Help!" Rachel screamed.

"Its me! We won."

"Quinn?"

"Yes."

"We won?" Quinn nodded excitedly. "I scored?" Rachel asked in disbelief. Quinn nodded again with a huge smile on her face. "Really?"

Quinn rolled over and pulled herself off the ground for the second time in only a few minutes. She bent down and hauled Rachel up with her. "Yes. You, Rachel Barbra Berry made a touchdown and won us the game. Beiste is going to recruit you for football again."

Rachel screamed in delight and threw herself into another hug. "Why are we out here alone? Lets go rub it in Santana's face!"

Quinn laughed as Rachel took off and ran after her.

Rachel had been greeted with cheers. And Puck and Mike had put her on their shoulders and paraded her around for a few minutes. Will was thrilled, the kids had never gotten along this well before. This trip had been the best idea he ever had. Emma smiled at him and snuck in a quick peck on his lips as the kids celebrated. Even Santana gave Rachel a high five despite her frustration in losing.

* * *

><p>Since the kids were so wiped out from the game, they were all half asleep at the campfire. No one was really telling a story tonight. They were mostly just sitting in quiet and watching the fire, each enjoying the company of the others. Even Sue seemed mostly content. Rachel was resting her head on Quinn's shoulder, who in turn was resting her head on Santana's with Brittany on her other side. Kurt and Mercedes were right next to them and they were all just happy.<p>

Finn watched them with slight annoyance. He and Rachel hadn't really gotten a chance to talk in the last few days, but they had become more friendly with each other. The two days that they had taken apart from each other – mostly by force from Quinn and Santana – had helped him cool off and realize how he had been acting. That and he and Kurt had been talking about it almost every night in their cabin. It still bothered him that she thought that Quinn, Santana and Brittany were her friends. But even he had to admit that they seemed like actual friends. He was realizing just how much of a prick he had been. He planned to find Rachel in the morning – with help from Kurt – and talk to her. He was going to listen, really listen to what she had to say to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I feel like this might have about 4 more chapters or so until the end. That's not definite, could be more, could be less (but I doubt it). I highly doubt I will have more than 20. If there is anything you really want to see (other than Faberry relationship, it will remain platonic for this story) let me know and I will see what I can do. I have a pretty clear set idea of where I want it to go, but there is always a little wiggle room if I really like your ideas. Hope you enjoy!**

Finn woke up much earlier than usual, made his way to the boys bathroom, showered and got dressed in a matter of minutes. His cabin wasn't set to cook or clean that morning, and after checking he found that neither was Rachel's. They would have plenty of time to talk, so long as the tiny brunette woke up as early as he knew she usually did.

Luck was on Finn's side as not minutes after he made his way over to her cabin, he caught her coming back from the bathrooms.

"Hey Rachel." He greeted her warmly.

"Finn." She returned in the same manner, she wanted to talk to him – needed too. And had been expecting him after talking to Kurt the night before. She didn't like how distant they had become. "Let me just put my stuff away and I'll be right back." Finn nodded and stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans nervously.

Rachel ran back into her cabin and was happy to find that her three roommates were all still out cold. Quinn especially, was not a morning person and was sprawled out on her stomach completely twisted in her covers. Santana and Brittany were wrapped up in each other's arms – Brittany usually snuck into Santana's bed after they all shut out their lights. Thankfully, they never did anything other than kiss a little and hold each other. The cabin was really just much too close courters for anything else. Rachel always knew the two girls were close, and she had suspected a little that they were more than friends, everyone knew they made out with each other – but after seeing them together, she realized how in love the girls really were, and it made her smile.

Quietly, Rachel ripped a piece of paper out of the notebook she brought everywhere for song ideas and wrote a quick note.

_I'm out with Finn. See you at breakfast. Please leave us alone._

_ Love, Rachel Berry. _

She found one of her gold star stickers and placed it next to her name, then gently dropped the sheet onto Quinn's back, knowing the girl would find it when she woke, and snuck out.

Finn looked up as Rachel came out of her cabin and grinned at her, it was sincere and Rachel gave him a smile of her own. The two teens walked down to the lake – apparently their "spot" so to speak – and neither made any pretense of attempting to hold hands or make small talk. They just walked in silence, enjoying the morning nature until they reached the dock. Both seemed to wordlessly agree to sit down and they took another moment, just looking out at the calm deep water in front of them.

Finn wasn't irritated that Rachel wasn't talking to him, he had promised himself – and Kurt, who had told Rachel that Finn wanted to speak to her the night before – that he would be calm and listen to what his girlfriend had to say, and he had meant it.

Finally, Rachel spoke. She kept her gaze out to the lake. "Finn, I hate how things are between us."

"Me too." They were both silent for another minute. Then Finn turned to her, "Can I say something?" Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry Rach." She turned her head and they made eye contact for the first time since walking down to the lake. "For everything. I just...well, honestly, I don't really know how to explain it or give you a good reason. I thought about it, I talked to Kurt about it a lot, but I don't know. I guess I just freaked out a bit. I've always been dating someone, I don't...I don't really know how to be single. Like you said, I've gone back and forth between you and Quinn so many times and it has kinda fucked my head up a bit you know?" Rachel nodded again. "I really do like you Rachel. You're a great person, I've always thought so."

They both looked back out to the lake. It had been a while - easily half an hour or so - breakfast was probably already starting, and both of them were getting hungry, but this was important to both of them. They needed to really talk and understand each other.

"Can I say something Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Of course."

"I'm sorry too."

Finn looked down at her in shock. "For what? I'm the one who flipped out and acted like a jerk. You didn't do anything wrong. Its on me Rach."

Rachel shook her head. "Not entirely. Yes Finn, the majority of our problems this week have been due to your childish jealously, but I did return your affections in the library. I promised we could get back together, then I ignored you. I gave you a reason to be fearful and jealous – granted not quite to the extreme that you took it – but regardless, I share some of the blame in this situation. A relationship is two people Finn, neither of us have been really giving our all in this relationship.

They both looked at each other, then turned back to the lake – both feeling exposed and uncomfortable. Easily, another ten minutes passed with the two of them sitting in silence, staring out at the lake. Rachel reached over and took Finn's hand in hers.

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck are they!" Santana asked for the fifth time that morning. The three girls had groggily woken up to find Rachel gone – not unusual considering how freakishly early the girl liked to wake up – and had slumped off to the showers. When they returned, a still sleepy Quinn had flopped back onto her bed and found the note Rachel had left. She instantly became worried for her friend. Santana had quickly become livid.<p>

"We should go find them."

"The note says not to." Brittany reminded her.

"Yeah, remember how well it went last time she said she was gonna go talk to him? Quinn had to shove his sorry ass in the lake before he hit her!"

"But that was days ago. They've been nice to each other since."

"That's because Q and I wouldn't let him anywhere near her." The three girls were silent for a moment, and Santana looked to Quinn in frustration. "Q?" She asked. "What do you think?"

If Quinn was being honest with herself, she was pissed and worried. Finn was an idiot. A lovable one (sometimes) but an idiot none the less. She could tell that Rachel really wanted to speak with him, and Rachel had almost asked Quinn about him more than once, but stopped herself. Truthfully, Quinn was grateful for that. As happy as she was now that she and Finn were no longer miserably pretending to be in love with each other, and as happy as she was to be Rachel's friend now – it was still a bit awkward. The two girls had spent so much of their lives fighting over the boy, and while they were undoubtedly friends now, the past was still there, at it still came up every once in a while, wether they wanted it to or not.

Finally Quinn sighed and turned to Santana. "I think we should go to breakfast, and she will tell us what happened when she gets there."

"Seriously?" Santana scoffed.

Quinn nodded. "Its her relationship Santana, its none of our business. She said to leave her alone, and we need to respect that. Now if she shows up with a black eye or something, I will personally cut Finn's throat in his sleep, until then, I'm starving." With that Quinn stood up and walked out of the cabin. Brittany linked her arm with Santana's and pulled her along after.

Now though, Quinn was becoming a little worried. Breakfast was almost over and there was no sign of either Rachel or Finn. Everyone else had made it to the lodge and most people were done eating. They were supposed to split into boys vs. girls and go on another bonding hike today, much longer than the previous one. Thankfully, the girls had gotten paired with Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury this time, and the lunches had all been packed. Clad in their obligatory bandanas, t-shirts, jeans or shorts and sneakers, everyone was ready. Everyone that is besides Rachel and Finn.

"Anyone seen Rachel and Finn?" Mr. Schue asked. "We should head out in the next few minutes."

Before Quinn or Santana could say anything, Kurt spoke up. "They were talking down by the lake, Finn promised they would be back in time, I'm sure they'll be right here." Santana and Quinn glared at him, they should have known that he would know what was up. Kurt simply smiled at them and turned back to gossip with Mercedes.

"Alright, we'll finish up here and hang for a few more minutes." Mr. Schue declared.

"Where the fuck are they?" Santana growled again.

* * *

><p>"Finn?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Huh? You want to get married?"

Rachel giggled. "No, not proposal. Proposition, it means like an idea, a plan."

"Oh." Finn sheepishly grinned, a little embarrassed. "Okay, shoot."

"I value our friendship too much to let us hate each other. Do you feel the same way?" Finn nodded. "Good. I think...I think we should take a break of sorts. For the summer. I think we should spend the summer mostly apart from each other. Not avoiding each other or anything, I hold no ill will against you Finn. I forgive you for your outburst. I think we should just be friends, mainly from afar this summer and then when school starts, we can get together – like this – and figure out where to go from there. If we still feel like we want to be together, than we can do that, if we feel we should simply remain friends, then that's fine too." Rachel turned to face him, their hands still entwined. "What do you think?" She asked.

Finn remained quiet for a moment or two, thinking over Rachel's plan. Generally, it made sense to him. But he wanted to be sure on a few things, since cheating had been a problem in the past, he wanted the rules of this to be completely clear, so they didn't further hurt each other. He was having problems voicing that without making it seem like he wanted the summer free to hook up with other girls. Rachel seemed to understand his silence.

"What would...I mean, during the summer..." Finn started.

"I don't plan on dating anyone else this summer Finn. I want to stay single. However, if you end up meeting someone you like, and want to pursue her, you are free to do so. We will be broken up, officially, but I do want us to plan on talking and reconsidering our relationship once school starts up again."

"Okay. I actually don't want that either. To date I mean. Kurt and I have been talking a lot, and I think I do need to be single for a while. I just wanted to be sure, cause...cause I didn't want..."

"I know. Cheating has been an issue with us in the past. I get it." They both looked out to the lake one final time before making eye contact again.

"So...friends?" Finn asked with a smile.

"Friends." Rachel happily said back, giving his hand a squeeze.

They stood up – still holding hands – and made their way back past the bathrooms, the cabins, and finally to the lodge. Before they walked in they looked at each other and smiled again. Finn bent down and softly placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek before releasing her hand.

"You're one in a million Rach."

Rachel smiled. "You know what Finn? You are too."

With that, they walked into the cabin, both happily satisfied with how things had worked out.

* * *

><p>"There they are!" Puck yelled out. "Let's get this thing going!" Before anyone else could say a thing, Puck, Sam and Mike hauled up Artie and sprinted out of the cabin, grabbed a baffled Finn as they went. Sue and Beiste sighed, grabbed the sandwiches and supplies and headed after them. Kurt skipped out, giving Rachel a peck on the cheek as he past her.<p>

"I bid you all adieu!" He called out as he ran after his team.

"What the fuck took so long? Did he hurt you?" Santana asked as she pulled Rachel into her, twisting the tiny girl's body around – inspecting her for bruises or cuts.

"What? No! Santana stop it!" Rachel yelled out as Santana began lifting Rachel's shirt to inspect her stomach.

"I'm just being thorough." Santana pouted.

"I appreciate the concern. But Finn and I are fine. We apologized to each other and have made up."

"WHAT!" Quinn and Santana simultaneously screamed.

"Girls, we need to head out. Whatever you are talking about, you may talk about as we hike." Will said as he forced them outside. Will and Emma took the lead, with Mercedes, Tina and Lauren close behind, but lagging a bit to eavesdrop on the other girls conversation.

"What?" Quinn forcefully whispered as they began walking up the trail. "You apologized to him? What the fuck for? You're really back together?"

"Would that bother you Quinn? If we were? Would it hinder our friendship?" Rachel quietly asked, not looking Quinn in the eye.

"What?" Quinn sharply turned to Rachel and saw how nervous the girl looked. She relaxed and took Rachel's hand in hers gently. "No Rach, you're my friend no matter what. Its a little weird, I'm not gonna lie, but I can get over it."

Rachel beamed and hugged Quinn close. "Good. Because we are not actually together. When I said made up, I meant we made up as friends, we are no longer fighting. We talked it over and decided to be friends for the summer, mostly from afar, and when school starts again, we'll see if we want to get back together or not."

"Oh." Quinn was a bit lost for words.

"I still don't see why you apologized to him." Santana growled.

"For ignoring him after kissing him and promising that we would be together. I gave him a reason to be jealous. Not in the manner he took it too, but he knows that."

"Whatever." Santana grabbed Brittany and ran ahead catching up to the others.

Quinn smiled down at Rachel and swung their arms between them. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Rachel Berry, I am so glad you are my friend."

Rachel beamed and squeezed Quinn's hand, "Me too."

"Come on, lets catch up!" Quinn sprinted off and hauled a panting Rachel after her, giggling at her complete lack of speed.

* * *

><p>The group had been hiking for over an hour and they reached their first destination. A stream. Will and Emma sat down on a big rock and motioned for the girls to do the same. Brittany, annoyed with the lack of time she had spent alone with Rachel the last few days, reached out and pulled her into her lap before anyone else could make a move. Santana glared a little bit, but more for show than anything else. Truthfully, Rachel (and sort of Quinn) were the only people Brittany could be overly affectionate with that didn't bother Santana. Rather than keep up the pretense of anger, she sat down next to Quinn calmly.<p>

"Alright guys, or should I say girls." They all collectively groaned as Mr. Schue began. "This first stop is going to be similar to our first hike on our second day. I've got some questions for you. You all know that tomorrow is our last full day and night here. Tuesday morning our bus will be here to take us home. In the week and a half that we've been here, I've noticed you guys getting closer than ever, and I think its awesome. I feel like this week has really changed all of us in a way, and I think its for the better. Would you guys agree?" They all nodded their heads. "Great!" Will clapped his hands together. "Well, Emma? You've got the first paper right?" Emma nodded and pulled out a sheet from her bag and addressed the girls.

"Okay. Question number one, what has been your favorite moment so far on this trip? And we are going to ask this question again right before we leave, so you can always change it. Lauren?"

"Watching the boys get pranked. Hands down. High-larious." Everyone nodded in agreement as Will and Emma frowned a little, but secretly agreed with them.

"Right well, how about you Mercedes?"

"Well, the prank really has to be the best thing ever. But I guess actually after the prank when the three of them walked in with their eyebrows gone. It was just priceless."

"Tina?"

"Watching Mike try to get the blow up doll off of him." Emma's face turned a deep shade of red while the girls all burst out into laughter remembering the sight.

"Ummm...good, so...Brittany?"

"When we..." Santana reached over and pinched Brittany quickly before she revealed the fact that they had actually been the ones to pull off the prank. "Ouch!" Brittany yelped, then smacked Santana back. "I was gonna say, when we had the pillow fight in our cabin."

"Oh. Sorry. Good one B." Santana sheepishly looked down.

"What about you Santana?" Emma asked.

"Ummm...the night the boys got pranked. But before it happened, with B, Q, and Rach." Santana refused to say anymore, but the girls (and Will and Emma) all could figure she meant the actual planning and doing the prank.

"Quinn?" Emma asked.

"The same night Santana's talking about, but after the boys got pranked, back in our cabin." Rachel smiled at this. After everything had died down, and the teachers had forced everyone to stop taking pictures and to go back to sleep, Quinn and Rachel had stayed up after Santana and Brittany had finally fallen asleep. Rather than climbing into Quinn's bed out of fear of chain-saw clad murderers, Rachel was content and perfectly happy in her own bed. Listening to the even breathing of her three friends and basking in the glory of pranking the boys, Rachel couldn't fall asleep. Apparently, neither could Quinn. Used to Rachel sharing her bed the last four days, it felt much too large without the tiny girl in it. Quinn climbed out and moved over to Rachel's, gently shoving the girl aside to make room. They hadn't said a word to each other, they just lay there quietly, enjoying each other's company until they fell asleep.

Rachel smiled at Quinn and crawled out of Brittany's lap and pulled Quinn into a hug. "The same for me Miss. Pillsbury."

Will and Emma looked on happily, but still in astonishment at the two girls hugging. Brittany pouted and complained that her lap was now cold. Rachel gave Quinn one more small squeeze then climbed back over to Brittany – who looked happier than ever.

"Fantastic. Now, the rest of the trip will have some more serious questions as we hit each stop. We've got about six stops, one question and activity at each. We will eat at our forth stop, does anyone have any questions?"

Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel?" Will asked.

"May I have something to eat now, as we hike? I seem to have entirely missed breakfast."

"Oh right! I'm sorry Rachel."

"Here, I packed an extra banana, and there is an energy bar. I checked to make sure there was no dairy in it."

"Thank you Miss. Pillsbury! That was very thoughtful of you." Rachel said happily as she peeled her banana.

"Great. How about you guys drink some of your water, then we will head out to our next stop?" Will enthusiastically said.

"Mr. Schue, exactly how much hiking are we gonna be forced into today?" Santana asked.

Will grinned. "A lot."

The girls groaned.


	12. Chapter 12

The girls, Will and Emma had been hiking for about half an hour when the first injury happened. As many of them guessed – it was Rachel.

Climbing up a large tree pretending to be a bridge, Rachel had slipped and fallen into the shallow water before anyone could catch her.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled out in concern. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Rachel pouted. "I'm wet, and bleeding."

"Where?" Miss. Pillsbury asked as she quickly moved to Rachel. She was not about to actually touch the wet, bleeding, dirty girl, that was too many germs. This whole place had too many germs. It was a wonder she had made it through the week so far.

"My arm." Rachel held it up and sure enough, there was a large scrape on her forearm, and it was in fact bleeding – though not too badly. Emma had bent down to look, forcing herself as the teacher and guardian of the child for the time being, but backed away quickly as she saw the blood.

"Will!" She yelled. "Eww, eww, I need some hand sanitizer." Rachel pretended to look offended but then winced in pain as Mr. Schue cleaned the cut. Quinn quickly held Rachel's unharmed hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"You owe me ten bucks." Lauren said to Mercedes.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"We had a bet, how long Berry would last before she got hurt. I said five minutes. Mercedes generously gave her two hours, I was way closer."

"That's mean." Brittany stated looking at them angrily.

"Yes it is. Girls, this is about bonding, helping each other...nature." Emma said as she squirted some sanitizer on the tree. Santana just watched her with something like an amused frown on her face.

"Rachel, do you feel like you can keep going?" Will asked after he had cleaned and bandaged her arm.

"Yes of course! I'm not a quitter Mr. Schue. I can't believe you would insinuate..."

"Thats not what I meant Rachel." Will said with a sigh.

"Oh." Rachel looked embarrassed at her outburst. "Sorry, well...yes I'm fine now."

"Okay." Will ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. Emma was still trying to sanitize the entire woods, and he just laughed. "Lets keep going. We're only about half an hour or so away from our next stop."

Everyone gathered their things again and began climbing the tree-bridge. Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany were bringing up the rear – Quinn sticking close to Rachel. As Rachel climbed up Quinn instantly grabbed her.

"Quinn! I can do it myself."

"I think the fact that you just fell off not even four minutes ago proves otherwise." Rachel pouted, tried to cross her arms and stamp her foot – and almost fell. Luckily, Quinn had a tight grip and fantastic balance, thanks to Coach Sylvester. "See!" She yelled.

"Fine. But I don't need three people helping me! I'm not a baby." Santana grinned at Rachel and stuck her tongue out, but hopped up onto the bridge and ran across it, pulling Brittany with her. "That is just not fair." Rachel pouted again. Quinn just smiled and secured her arms tightly around Rachel's shoulders and moved her along.

"They were both cheerleaders. Coach Sylvester used to make us run across those tiny balance beams gymnasts use. If we fell, she hit us with swimming kick-boards. We got used to balancing really quickly."

"How that woman hasn't been fired is beyond me." Rachel said.

Quinn laughed and helped Rachel down as they made it to the end of the bridge. "I'm with you there. But, as insane and horrible as her tactics are, we did win."

"True."

"Hurry up you two!" Brittany yelled from up ahead of the trial. Rachel and Quinn ran ahead to catch up.

"Bout time." Santana grumbled.

"She was worried." Brittany explained.

"No I wasn't!"

"Come on Rach, lets catch up with Mercedes and Tina." Brittany grabbed Rachel's uninjured hand and the two girls half ran, half skipped up ahead.

"God." Santana muttered. "They can be embarrassing." Quinn only laughed. The two friends walked slowly in silence, neither really in a hurry to catch up with their group.

"San?" Quinn finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Life after high school." Quinn barely whispered. Santana turned to look at her and saw how embarrassed and terrified the blonde looked.

"Yeah, a little." She turned away and stared straight ahead, knowing Quinn was not big on emotions or pity. "You?"

"Terrified."

"Of what exactly?"

"Everything. That I'll be stuck here my whole life. Turning into my mother, hating myself, hating my husband, drinking all the time, stuck in a job I hate. And sometimes, I'm scared that that won't happen."

"Now you lost me." Santana stopped Quinn. "You are afraid that you _won't _become a lima loser?"

Quinn nodded her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I hate the idea of getting stuck here, but I don't even know what else I would do. Where would I go? Lima's all I know. At least here is safe, I'm on top, I'd be lost anywhere else. And that pisses me off."

"Quinn." Santana grabbed her friend by the shoulders and forced her to look at her. "Listen to me very carefully, because I am only gonna say this once, we are gonna get this emotional crap over with and go make fun of Rachel and Brittany okay?" Quinn nodded. "You are Quinn fucking Fabray. You will be Quinn fucking Fabray no matter where you are. You are better than Lima. So you don't know what you want to do? So fucking what! Neither do I. I just know its not here."

"But aren't you scared of being alone?" Quinn said this so quietly that Santana could barely hear her. She took a moment, getting her thoughts together.

"No." Quinn raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "And yes." Santana sighed. "Of course Q. Everyone is scared of being alone, its a universal fear. But no because...because I just somehow know I won't be. I've got B, if nothing else, as a best friend. I know that will never go away. And you too." Quinn gave a tiny smile and Santana playfully shook her shoulders around. "For some ungodly reason I cannot figure out, you have been there my whole life Q, I don't see that changing." Quinn still looked upset and both girls just stood there in their awkward embrace thinking about the future. "Q?"

"What?"

"I've got an idea."

"I'm not going to make out with you to feel better Santana, I've told you that more than once."

Santana just laughed. "No, not like that, and not a haircut. Roommates."

"Huh?"

"Neither of us knows what we want right?" Quinn nodded. "And neither of us knows where we wanna go, just that we wants out of Lima right?" Another nod. "_And _neither of us wants to be alone right?" Quinn nodded for a third time. "So lets be terrified together. We'll pick a place and go, together, wether its college or whatever, lets just do it together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm scarred too Q. But I'll cut you if you tell anyone that."

Quinn finally really laughed, and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Santana before the latina could protest. "That sounds like a plan."

"Okay, but the offer will be revoked if this hugging becomes a thing."

"Deal." Quinn released Santana and they shook on it.

"Come on Fabray. Enough crying and crap, lets go throw dirt at Miss Pillsbury and watch her freak out."

* * *

><p>"Brittany?" Rachel asked.<p>

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do after high school? I just realized I never heard you talk about it before. Do you...do you want to go to college?"

"Naw, they'd never let me in." Brittany said completely deadpan. Rachel looked up at the tall blonde with concern.

"You don't know that!" She protested.

"Rach, who knows if they'll even let me graduate?"

"What are your grades?" Rachel asked. Brittany just shrugged.

"I dunno. Not good. But I don't really care about that stuff ya know?"

"But, lets say you pass everything, which you will! I will help you study this year if you want. What do you want to do?"

"Dance."

"Where?"

"Anywhere." Brittany looked down at Rachel in confusion. "Rachel, you can dance anywhere. You just stand up and do it. Watch!" Brittany broke into a little dance, that on anyone else would have looked ridiculous, but on Brittany - looked like perfection.

"I know I meant like was there a specific school or studio you wanted to go?" Rachel said with a laugh as Brittany twirled her around.

"Oh...not really. I haven't thought about it."

"There are some fantastic dance schools in New York. Juilliard for example, that's where I'd love to go. Of course Tish would be amazing, or Carnage Mellon, but that's for me, I don't really know about their dance programs."

"Aren't those far away?"

"Well, there in New York. Where we went for Nationals."

"Oh. I really liked it there."

"Me too."

"Is that where you're going?" Rachel nodded vigorously.

"I've never wanted to be anywhere else. Kurt is going too. You should come with us and dance!"

"That would be really fun."

"Yes it would!"

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course! If you want any help, studying, or looking at schools, let me know okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>All of the girls were caught up to the group and they sat down to drink some water and do their next activity.<p>

"Okay, so you guys all brought the items we asked you to right?" The girls nodded. "Great, take the first one out of your backpacks." The girls shuffled around and pulled out the items they had brought with them. Before the trip had started, they had all received letters explaining what they would need to bring. One of the parts had confused everyone, but they were met with promises that they would understand later. "Okay, you all were asked to bring one item from your childhood that you thought represented you as a young person. We're going to each go around and explain what we brought, why we picked it, how it represented us then, and what it makes us think now. Emma and I can go first to show you."

Emma pulled out a little doll with a faded light blue dress, yellow yarn hair, and a sewn on face. "This was my first doll, I got it when I was two. I named her Dolly. I wasn't a very creative child." Everyone laughed at that – Emma included. "She was given to me by my father. I was a quiet kid. I kept to myself mostly and played with her, rather than other kids. Since she is small, I used to hide her in my backpack and later my purse – out of comfort. I was lonely, and I'm not that girl anymore. But I keep her to remind myself of that."

Everyone was quiet as they realized this was going to probably get very personal, very fast. Quinn and Santana especially both looked ready to vomit.

"That was great Emma. Who's next?" Will asked the group. No one volunteered. "Okay, how about you Brittany?"

"This is my stuffed duck Tony. Santana gave him to me when we were five. On the first day of kindergarden I got scared and I peed myself, and everyone laughed. Santana punched a boy named Tony who was the one who made fun of me. The next day she brought me the duck and told me I should name him Tony, that way I would think of how she punched him and how we were best friends now. And it worked. We've been best friends ever since." Santana looked a little uncomfortable at Brittany picking this story, mostly because it involved her and she was not fond of people knowing her business. But she smiled at Brittany to let her know that she could continue. Santana didn't trust people much, but if she was going to trust anyone, then it would be the glee kids. "Everyone knows that I'm dumb."

"Brittany..." Santana started, but Brittany cut her off.

"No its true. I'm not smart. School stuff just doesn't click in my head and that's fine. I'm good at other stuff. When I was little though, it used to bother me a lot. It doesn't anymore. Cause I have dance, and Santana and Quinn and now Rachel. And Rachel and I are gonna go to college in New York."

This was news to everyone.

"Really? You want to?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I'm never gonna be super smart, but I don't have to look at Tony to remember that anymore. But I keep him cause Santana gave him to me and he's special. And she's special."

Santana was clearly uncomfortable at the revelation that Brittany decided to move to New York without even telling her – Quinn was also visibly upset. Rachel and Brittany looked excited, and everyone was proud of Brittany.

"That was fantastic Brittany. I'm really proud of you." Will smiled at the blonde and she beamed back at him. "Who's next? Mercedes?"

While Mercedes, Lauren and Tina all told their stories involving their items Rachel and Brittany listened intently sitting close to each other – Rachel practically in Brittany's lap. Santana and Quinn however continued giving each other looks and became annoyed with their two friends as time wore on. Finally, only Rachel, Quinn and Santana were left to go. Rachel volunteered.

"Well, I brought a trophy I received when I was little." Lauren and Mercedes groaned. Rachel shot them a look of annoyance and went on. "As I was saying, its a trophy I received when I was five. It was for a singing competition, the first one that was really taken seriously. I was the youngest kid, and I went up against children who were mostly between the ages of ten and seventeen. I won first place. And it was the first time – well, maybe not the first, but the first time I really realized that I was talented. I mean I knew before that, and I had other trophies, but this was the first time I was up against real competition, the first time people actually took my voice seriously rather than the cute factor. It was the first time I really got that adrenaline rush on stage and knew I never wanted to leave. Well, I still feel that way. I know most of you spoke how you weren't really like the little kids you used to be, but for me, its actually getting back to that girl. I lost my priorities a little, which in a way was good for me, to make sure I really wanted it, and I do. So that's what this reminds me of, why I loved it in the first place, and why I want to continue singing."

"Great Rachel. Quinn? Santana? You two left, which one is up?" Will asked. Neither girl looked all that enthused. "Come on guys!"

"Just go so we can hike our asses further up this trail and get something to eat." Lauren moaned.

"I'm with her." Tina added.

"Guys, don't rush them." Will said. He turned to the girls with a small smile. "Come on girls."

Quinn and Santana looked at each other and sighed. "Fine." Quinn said. "I'll go."

"Great! Go ahead Quinn, what did you bring?"

Quinn held up a photograph and passed it around as she spoke. "This is a picture of my family. Its the only picture – possibly ever – of us that is not posed." The picture was from when Quinn was about six, her older sister, Frannie, was twelve and standing with her arms crossed leaning against the car. Clearly waiting to go somewhere. Frannie looked annoyed and bored. Quinn was sitting on the ledge of the car below Frannie, excitedly telling her something and playing with her dress. Her father was yelling into a telephone and her mother was off to the side with a drink in her hand, glaring at him. "I have no idea who took it. Or how it got into our house, but I'm glad I found it. Its the only one that's not completely fake. The girl in that picture, she's too young to get what's going on – I still don't even remember that day – but..." Quinn paused seemingly lost for words.

"Go ahead Quinn." Rachel whispered giving her a smile. Quinn didn't return it, but nodded her head at Rachel in acknowledgment.

"That girl did everything she could think of to make sure that she was who her family wanted her to be. How everyone wanted her to be. But no matter what, it was never enough and she felt like shit all the time. She was miserable, and pissed off, and lonely. And she stayed that way for a really, really long time." Quinn's voice broke a little and she quickly choked back a sob, then composed herself, then gave a cruel laugh. "See, she's still there. Can't even cry in front of people."

Rachel was crying, not loudly, but tears were falling. So was Tina, and Brittany. Mercedes, Lauren, Will, and Emma mostly just looked sad and uncomfortable, but Santana's eyes were full of tears she was refusing to let fall.

"That family doesn't exist anymore. I'm not even sure it ever did. But I look at that picture sometimes - recently anyway - to show myself that its all bullshit. The poses, the fake smiles, doing what you think people expect of you, its fake. Behind it all are a bunch of lonely, miserable people who can't stand each other. And...and I'm not going to be one of them. Ever."

Quinn clenched her teeth and still refused to cry, but now everyone could see it was not out of fear that they would judge her – she was determined to not let it define her. Those people weren't worthy of her tears anymore. Rachel couldn't contain herself anymore, she moved away from Brittany and jumped into Quinn's arms, knocking the blonde over in the process.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Rach."

"We all are Quinn. Thank you for sharing that with us." Will smiled as Quinn and Rachel sat back up. "Santana? Bring us home."

"Seriously? After that?"

"Yep."

Santana sighed. Truthfully, she hadn't really brought anything. She had forgotten and thought it was stupid. Not to mention, she couldn't think of what to bring. She stayed quiet for a minute, wondering if there was anything in her bag she could pull out and bullshit a story for – but nothing was coming to mind. Finally, she had a thought, it was crazy – but then again, this entire week had been nuts. She was friends with Rachel fucking Berry of all people. Santana pointed to Brittany.

"Brittany is my thing."

"What? Santana you had to have brought..." Tina started.

"Shut up. Brittany is my thing. I'm a lesbian. I'm in love with her. And I'm going to New York with her, Quinn is coming too, cause we made a pact. That's it. Lets hike."

With that Santana stood up, slung her backpack around her shoulders and helped Brittany to her feet. She linked pinkies and the two girls started walking up the trial not looking back at all of the shocked faces behind them.

"Well damn." Mercedes stated. Then she too, stood up and followed the other girls with Tina. Rachel and Quinn just behind them, and a shocked Will, Emma and Lauren bringing up the rear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, sorry its been so long. I am trying to re-read all the Harry Potter books before the final movie comes out, 2 left! Haha, but I figured I would give you guys a small update, its short. I promise a nice long one when I'm done:) Most likely there won't be another one next week unless for some reason work stops being crazy and I read faster than anticipated. But I promise after that I will work hard and finish this with nice long chapters:) enjoy!**

Rachel and Quinn caught up to Santana and Brittany and the four girls walked together in silence; Santana and Brittany still with linked pinkies, and Quinn walking closely next to Rachel, ready to grab her if she fell again. Tina and Mercedes finally ran up next to the four girls and hiked on the other side of Rachel. Tina looked over the two girls and made eye contact with Santana – who was doing her very best to avoid everyone's eyes.

"I'm happy for you Santana." She said with a smile.

Santana held her gaze for a second, gave her a tiny nod of the head and Brittany gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you Tina!" Brittany yelled out.

"Are you guys all really going to new york?" Mercedes asked as Lauren caught up – Will and Emma a few steps behind, giving the girls privacy.

"I am." Rachel said quickly. "Did you really ever doubt that Mercedes?"

"Hell no. I'm just a little surprised about you guys. What do you want to do? I've never really heard you talk about it."

"I wanna dance." Brittany said skipping ahead and grabbing Rachel's hand. She spun her around in a twirl and then lifted her over a branch. She tried to be subtle about it, as if it were just a spontaneous dance with a friend – when in reality, Rachel would have killed herself if she tried to get over the branch without assistance. Knowing Rachel's stubbornness, Brittany just went for it without saying anything. It worked like a charm. Rachel didn't even notice the branch as she continued giggling and dancing along ahead with Brittany.

"You will be fantastic Brittany!" Rachel yelled out.

"No doubt about it." Mercedes agreed. "What about you two? What are Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez gonna do in the big city?"

"Honestly? I have no idea." Quinn said. "I just need to get out of here. I'll figure whatever else out later." The other girls all nodded in agreement. Mercedes looked to Santana.

"I was actually thinking I might want to be a nurse." Santana said quietly.

"Really?" Rachel asked with interest as she and Brittany paused their little dance number. Santana simply nodded shyly. "I think you would be fantastic!" Rachel exclaimed. "Nurses need to be strong, have a no shit attitude to get things done properly. My dad is a doctor, his favorite nurse, Abby, comes over for dinner a lot. I can invite you over to meet her sometime. To talk to her about it."

"Really?" Santana asked smiling. Rachel nodded. "Well, apparently befriending you is going to actually benefit my life." Santana joked. Rachel gave a little squeal and bravely ran over and smacked Santana playfully.

"I would hope that befriending me would improve your life simply by having my friendship Santana. I am a wonderful person to know. I am charming, talented, loyal, protective, intelligent..." Santana smacked her hand over Rachel's mouth to silence the small girl.

"Yes Berry, we get it, you are a marvel of a human being. I am honored and humbled to be your friend, blah, blah, blah. Call that nurse lady up when we get cell reception again okay?" Rachel – mouth still covered - nodded her head.

"What about you guys?" Brittany asked Mercedes, Tina, and Lauren. "What do you wanna do after next year? Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I would love to go to new york too. But I dunno yet. Something with music definitely. I don't actually care where." Mercedes replied.

"I want to go to San Francisco. Mike visited this college there last year with a cool dance program that he loves, and they've got lots of cool art programs too. I think it would be fun."

"What kind of art do you do Tina?" Rachel asked as Santana finally released her.

"I paint. Draw too, but I'm not as good."

"Can I see your artwork sometime?"

"Sure!"

"Well that sounds lovely Tina. I hope you guys get in! San Francisco must be beautiful. I've always wanted to see the Golden Gate bridge for real."

"Me too."

"What about you Lauren?" Brittany asked, linking pinkies with Santana again.

"I got wrestling scholarships coming out of my ass. I can go wherever I want." She smiled. "Not sure where yet. Still thinking about it."

"Isn't it weird?" Tina asked.

"What?" Quinn answered, she had been silent through most of the conversation. Rachel moved back next to her and took her hand.

"This. Talking about life after high school. College. Life. Its just...I dunno, I can't really describe it." The girls all nodded. They were each feeling the odd sensation that Tina was talking about; excitement mixed with fear and a million other emotions mixed in.

They walked along for the rest of the hike rather silently. Quinn quieter than everyone, barley made eye contact. When Will and Emma stopped them to set down and eat lunch, they were still a little quieter than usual. All inside of their own heads, picturing their futures and what they had in store for them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter was AMAZING! If this is sub par I apologize, my brain is still very much at Hogwarts. The midnight showing was beyond epic. With that in mind, here you all go! Enjoy:)**

The rest of the girl's hike continued to go smoothly. Quinn stayed quiet and didn't look Rachel or Santana in the eye for the duration of the trip; something they both noticed but decided to ignore for the time being. Rachel only ignored it after Santana gave her a very hard pinch to her arm which would most definitely cause a bruise later – something Rachel made sure Santana was aware of. Quinn was grateful that her friends left her alone, she had a lot going through her mind. After eating lunch, the group began their descent back to the campsite with two more stops. The first they answered Will's questions mainly with ease, they were about where they wanted glee to go next year. Songs they wished to sing, dance styles they wanted to try, etc. Rachel, of course had the most opinions of them all, and after letting her go on and on for twenty minutes Santana finally took it upon herself to cover Rachel's mouth. She pouted, so Santana gave her a small hug and said she could continue later. Rachel perked up after that and happily continued with their hike.

The same nasty little tree bridge jumped up and hit Rachel for the second time. Rachel fell, yelled out and landed in the river on her ass this time. She looked so little, and wet, and unhappy that no one laughed, not even Lauren. Santana jumped down into the river after Rachel and wrapped her up in a hug before the tiny diva could start crying, or pouting, or ranting, or any variation of the three. Quinn, seeing that Santana had it covered, and once she was sure Rachel was okay, continued to hike without saying a word to Rachel. Santana picked Rachel up and lifted her onto Brittany's back and Brittany happily carried Rachel down the rest of the trail. None of the girls said anything about Quinn, but Santana and Brittany shared a look behind Rachel's back and saw that it bothered her.

"Why don't you guys head back to your cabins? Change clothes, clean up, take some time before dinner. We're going to be eating around the campfire tonight. Be there by seven." Will said as he and Emma headed off to the lodge. Tina, Mercedes and Lauren said a warm goodbye to the Sleepy Hallow girls and headed off to their cabin. Quinn walked into the cabin without a word, grabbed her toiletries and quickly spat out that she was going to take a shower and headed off to the bathrooms. Santana didn't give Rachel a chance to watch her pout and grabbed her off of Brittany's back and threw her into the cabin. Laughing she tackled Rachel and tickled the small brunette until she was squealing with laughter. Brittany jumped to Rachel's rescue and tickled Santana on her inner thigh – the only place she was ticklish – and Santana screamed and tried to run as Rachel and Brittany forced her to the ground. After a good ten minutes, Santana finally admitted defeat and they released her.

"I never thought I would live to see the day. Santana Lopez admits a loss." Rachel smiled at her.

"Temporarily admitting a minor loss to be rectified later, mark my words." Santana practically growled at Rachel. Brittany just laughed and ripped her sweaty shirt over her head and went to change. Rachel and Santana followed suit, but Rachel, realizing she was grosser and wetter than she had originally thought, decided to shower.

"Be back later." She said as she headed out to the bathrooms. Santana and Brittany ignored her and began taking advantage of the fact that they were removing their clothes.

"Take your time. And keep Q out of here too." Santana yelled out as Rachel left. Rachel just smiled and shook her head in amusement.

* * *

><p>Rachel tentatively walked into the bathrooms and heard the water running. "Quinn?" She called out. "You still in here?"<p>

"Yeah." Rachel heard Quinn mumble.

"Santana and Brittany are a little busy. They politely asked if we take our time cleaning off." Rachel said and she stripped off her wet clothes and turned the shower adjacent to Quinn's on.

"I highly doubt that's how she put it." Quinn said with a laugh. Rachel smiled as she stepped into the warm water. As gross and old as these facilities were, warm clean water, was warm clean water and it felt good after hiking all day long and falling into a river twice. Rachel just stood there and let the water fall onto her for a good two minutes. Quinn stayed silent as well, as she had been most of the day. After simply standing still, Rachel finally moved to wash her hair and the rest of her dirt covered body. Quinn had stayed quiet the entire time, and after about ten minutes, Rachel heard the water shut off. She heard Quinn moving around and with great difficultly stayed quiet for a moment or two longer before shutting off her own shower.

Rachel wrapped herself up in a towel and stepped out of the shower with her flip flops still on. She wrung out her hair and sat down on the top of the sink frowning at the rust near the corner. Quinn was brushing out her hair already in shorts and a t-shirt. She clearly avoided making eye contact with Rachel, who was trying very, very hard to respect the fact that Quinn didn't seem to want to talk. Rachel sighed loudly and moved to get dressed, Quinn politely averted her eyes to give Rachel some privacy. Once Rachel had dressed she turned to Quinn who was still brushing her hair.

"I think you've got all the knots out." Rachel said with a smile. Quinn didn't return it, but stopped. "Quinn, are you alright? You've been really quiet all day."

"I'm fine." Quinn snapped.

"Well, its just...I mean, you seemed okay this morning, but after that one group where we all, shared or whatever...you've been really quiet. It seems like something is bothering you. And I mean, we're friends aren't we? You can tell me anything."

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled in head cheerleader, Fabray fashion. "I said I was fine. Drop it." With that, Quinn gathered her stuff and stormed out of the bathrooms leaving Rachel hurt and dumbfounded. It appeared that the bitch was back.

* * *

><p>Kurt noticed that Rachel and Quinn were no longer all lovey and happy and best friends as they had been throughout most of the trip. And for some reason, it unnerved him. Kurt jumped up and sat down next to Rachel, taking her hand in his.<p>

"Fellow diva, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"Rachel Berry, you are a fantastic actress, but you are a horrible lier. You wear your feelings on your sleeve, and Quinn is being horrible to everyone. I haven't seen her this mean since before she popped out the baby. She punched Mike earlier for no reason. What the hell happened on your hike?"

"I don't know!"

"Rachel..."

"I don't know Kurt. The first half went great, well, other than the fact that I fell and got hurt and needed medical assistance, but after that things went wonderfully. Brittany agreed to join us to New York! And then Santana finally admitted that she is gay and in love with Brittany, as if we didn't all know already." Kurt nodded in agreement. "Then everyone shared all their dreams for the future, and Quinn shared this photo of her family, and she...well I don't know, but it was very brave. And then she has barley spoken to anyone since! And when I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong, she snapped and I think she hates me now and I'm angry. I like having her as my best friend and I miss her already. And I am starting to worry that Finn may have been right."

"How so?"

"Well, one little thing goes wrong, and I don't even know what it was and now she hates my guts again just like Finn said. Surprisingly, Santana and Brittany actually seem to have become my friends. Well, its not all that surprising about Brittany, she is sweet to everyone, but I think its a modern miracle that Santana Lopez and I are actual friends."

"This is true."

"If she would just tell me what is wrong!"

Kurt cut her off. "No. Rachel, just leave her alone."

"But Kurt!"

"No Rach, I mean it. Quinn Fabray is a freaking fortress. She is a cold hearted bitch. She will always have that problem. She doesn't like to talk about herself, or her problems or whatever. I mean come on, we've known her most of our lives, have you ever seen her allow people to pity her? When she feels vulnerable, she shuts down and bitches everyone out. She has been horrible to you for most of her life, I am glad you guys are friends, because really, you have more in common that either of you realized; but she picks on you by default. So just leave it. One week..."

"Week and a half." Rachel but in.

"Week and a half." Kurt said through gritted teeth. "Is not going to change seventeen years of behavior." Rachel mashed her lips together to stop herself from talking. "Just leave it for now. Maybe she'll chill out and be fine tomorrow."

"Fine." Rachel muttered. Kurt reached over and gave Rachel a peck on the cheek.

"That's my girl."

"You are annoyingly perceptive and correct."

"And flawless." Kurt added.

* * *

><p>Rachel took Kurt's advice as best she could. Every time she wanted to say something to Quinn she took a deep breath, recited some of Barbra's lines from <em>Funny Girl<em> in her head, and turned her attention to Mercedes and Kurt. By the end of the night, she had gone through the entire movie three times and Kurt ordered Mercedes to walk Rachel to bed. He gave her permission to tackle Rachel should she feel that she was attempting to talk to Quinn. Mercedes did her duty well and held Rachel's hand very tightly the entire time. Twice she had to pull the smaller girl back and remind her that she was ordered to keep her idiotic trap shut – a fact Rachel did not appreciate one little bit.

"Stay away from Fabray Berry. I mean it. I lived with her when she was all hormonal and shit. You do not want to mess with her. Just leave her the fuck alone. Whatever is wrong, girl will just have to get over it her damn self."

"I know Mercedes."

"Just making sure."

"Goodnight Mercedes."

"Get in your bunk and shut your mouth."

"I KNOW!"

Rachel stamped into the cabin and hastily threw on her pjs and climbed into bed in a full diva tantrum. Santana and Brittany watched on in half amusement, half concern as they climbed into bed as well. Quinn ignored Rachel completely and angrily turned away from all three of her friends.

"San?" Brittany whispered after the lights were turned out.

"What B?"

"Why is Q being a bitch again?"

"She's scared. That's almost always why Q acts like a bitch."

"Why is she scared?"

"She just is B.

"Is it a secret?" Brittany asked.

"Not really, but you know Q doesn't like people to talk about her shit." Brittany nodded but then realized it was dark and Santana couldn't quite see her.

"I know." She responded. They were both silent for a few minutes, laying there and listening to the sounds of their friends breathing in their sleep. "San?" Brittany asked again.

"Yeah B?"

"Is Q gonna be okay?"

"When have you known her not to be?"

"A lot of the time." Brittany responded. Santana paused remembering how perceptive Brittany actually was, especially to people's feelings. Brittany could always read Quinn like an open book.

"She's fine B."

"No she's not. Don't lie San."

"No, she's not, but she will be."

"How?"

"Cause she has you." Santana said. Brittany smiled to herself.

"And you." She said.

"Yeah." Santana gave a small laugh. "And me."

"And Rachel." Brittany added. Santana paused a second before agreeing with Brittany.

"Yeah, and the midget. B, whatever Q is going through...she'll be fine. Get some sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure." Santana smiled and pulled open the covers for Brittany. The tall blonde smiled and quickly jumped into the bed wrapping her arms tightly around Santana. She planted a small kiss on her lips and then snuggled in even closer. Santana hugged her back happily.

"San?" Brittany asked yet again.

"Humm?" Santana mumbled.

"We'll make sure Q doesn't fight with Rach right?"

"Muhm." Santana murmured, half asleep.

"San!" Brittany yelled. It startled Rachel who shot up in her bed quickly.

"What's wrong?" She yelled.

"Nothing Midge go back to sleep." Santana said quickly. Unfortunately, this only woke up Quinn as well.

"Why are we awake?" Quinn spat out. She was not someone who appreciated being woken up. Ever. Not in the morning, and definitely not in the middle of the night.

"We're not. Nothing is wrong, everyone go back to sleep." Santana quickly reassured her friends. Quinn flopped down and fell back asleep almost instantly. Rachel started a speech on the need for a consistent, full nights sleep for teenagers before Santana sent Brittany over to quiet her.

Brittany wasted no time climbing into Rachel's bed and gently shoving her back in. She pulled the covers over the tiny girl and rubbed her back.

"Go to sleep Rach." She murmured.

"Brittany?" Rachel asked as she allowed the blonde to settle her into her bed.

"What Rach?"

"Why is Quinn mad at me?" It broke Brittany's heart to hear the pain in Rachel's voice. And it made her that much more angry with Quinn.

"I don't know. San says she's scared."

"BRITTANY!" Santana fiercely whispered from across the room.

"Sorry San." Brittany said before turning her attention back to Rachel. "San also says that Q will be fine. We just have to let her be mad for a little bit."

"I'm not very good at that."

"I know. Me neither, but we're gonna have to try."

"I don't like it."

"Me neither."

"Both of you shut up." Santana growled. Brittany shot her a look and bent down to give Rachel a kiss on her forehead.

"Night Rach." She said and then scampered over to Santana's bed. She gave Santana a tiny smack along with a kiss. "You be nice."

"I'm always fucking nice. I'm too nice. It is driving me crazy. I can't be nice anymore. I need to kick someone's ass."

Brittany smiled. "If Q doesn't start being normal tomorrow, you can kick her ass."

"Deal." And with that, the girls finally went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for a bit of a delay, I wanted this up a few days ago, but I kept deleting what I wrote. This chapter (plus this bullshit heat, I do not do well with heat, at all) really frusturated me. We are nearing the end, but there may be a few more chapters than I originally thought (not a ton or anything) so I promise to have some more frequent updates:) Alright, enough of me blabbing, here it is:) **

When Rachel woke up the next morning she was hit with a sense of uneasiness. The glee club only had two more full days at Camp Bristol Hills, and then on Wednesday morning they would be leaving. Strangely enough, this place, with its bugs, lack of indoor plumbing, rust, dirt, uncomfortable beds, lack of proper vegan food, Sue Sylvester, and a slushie machine, had begun to feel like home. More so that school ever did. Rachel had a feeling that had entirely to do with the fact that she finally had actual friends apart from Kurt. Or the fact that her pervious tormentors simply no longer tormented her, or both. Rachel concluded it was both. Either way, she wasn't eager to leave.

Finding the cabin empty Rachel frowned, it was very odd for her to be the last person awake; but being out in nature, hiking, singing, dancing, tag football, and hanging out with friends really took her energy away. Not to mention the nightmares that she had after almost every ghost story told at the campfire. Last night had been particularly horrible since she hadn't felt comfortable going to Quinn's bed.

Rachel got her clothes and made her way to the bathrooms to shower. Not finding Brittany, Santana or Quinn, she quickly got dressed and ran to the main lodge. Not watching where she was going she nearly barreled into Puck.

"Whoa! Jew, whatcha doin'?"

"Sorry Noah."

"Hey, you okay?" Puck asked with concern.

"Yeah." Rachel mumbled. Puck was clearly unconvinced and frowned at her. "I'm fine Noah."

"Stay here."

"Noah..." Rachel began to protest. Puck ignored her completely. He took her by the shoulders and sat her down on the front steps before bolting into the lodge.

Rachel waited impatiently for Puck to get back. Just as she was about to jump up and go into the lodge he came out with his hands full of food, bent over and told her to get on his back. She refused. He told her to quit being a bitch. He figured divas would love having a hot man around to carry them everywhere. Rachel laughed for the first time since late yesterday afternoon and happily jumped on his back.

"Noah...what are we doing?" Rachel asked after a minute.

"Walking."

"Noah! You know what I mean. We're supposed to eat breakfast in the lodge. I was under the impression that that was a rule. I am not one who enjoys breaking rules frequently."

"I talked to Mr. Schue, we're good."

"Really?" Rachel asked with surprise.

"Yup."

"What did you say?"

"That my Jew needed some Puck time and we would be back by the time everyone else is done."

"That is surprisingly reasonable of him."

"I thought so." Puck said with a smirk. They made their way down the trail to the lake where Rachel had had her conversations with Finn. Depositing Rachel on the dock Puck then slid down next to her and offered her a banana. "I grabbed a lot of fruit. There is also some toast in my pocket, no butter though I know you don't like dairy." Puck pulled out the toast and Rachel frowned.

"The fruit is fine thank you Noah." Puck shrugged and took a large bite of the toast, looking out at the lake.

"You know, we should swim in here before we leave. Its hot as hell."

"You can't. There is a sign right over there that says swimming isn't allowed."

"That's bullshit." Rachel simply shrugged and peeled her banana quietly. "Rach, what the hell is up with you? You've been all weird and shit since last night."

"I don't think I know what you mean Noah."

"You are a talker. I can't think of a time when you weren't talking. I haven't heard you say like four words since last night. So clearly something is very, very wrong with you."

Rachel stayed quiet and ate her fruit while Puck stared at her. "Noah, you're making me uncomfortable."

"Well then talk to me."

"I have nothing to say."

"Really?" Rachel nodded. "How's Quinn this morning?" Puck said with a grin. Rachel frowned and took a bite of her banana. "That's what I thought." Puck yelled.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Yes you do. What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Rachel!"

"I don't! She was fine, then she was mad and I don't know why and I don't care. We've only been friends for a week."

"Bullshit."

"Noah, I have known you most of my life, before this camping trip, have you ever seen Quinn and I hang out on friendly terms?"

"Nah, not really, but I always knew you should." Rachel looked up at Puck in question. He shrugged and took a bite of an apple. Talking with his mouth full – much to Rachel's disgust – he responded. "I've known you forever, and you've always kinda pissed me off until we got to high school." Rachel glanced down at her lap and Puck butted his shoulder into hers. "I like people who piss me off. And as annoying as you were, I never hated you. Even when I slushied you. And Quinn...well, Quinn is complicated. I always liked her, more than other girls, just as a person you know not like sex. I mean, ya know that too! I'm still me." Rachel laughed and took one of his apples. "But, I knew both of you...you've got weird things in common. Like balance each other out. Ying and yang or whatever."

"Would you be offended if I was surprised that you knew what ying and yang are?"

"Nah. I'm full of surprises Jew." Rachel smiled. They both looked out at the lake and chomped their apples – well, Puck chomped, Rachel chewed like a lady.

"We should probably get back." Rachel said a few minutes later.

"Alright, but let me tell you something. Quinn is a bitch..."

"Noah! That's mean."

"But true. Its just a fact. Quinn is a bitch, its all she knows how to be. Her parents fucked her up. She fucked herself up. She's a fucked up person. Everyone can tell that she is like, fixing herself or whatever. And beneath the bitch is an actual human being, she just doesn't come out much. But for some weird ass reason, you bring her out more than other people. Probably because you are relentless to a slightly psychotic nature, but whatever." Rachel frowned yet again but kept listening to Puck. "The thing is, she's not just gonna stop being fucked up in a week. Whatever shit she has going on...she'll get over it. I dunno what it is, and I know you like to push people...but with Quinn, it could go either way. Pushing her might make her get over her crap, but it might backfire and make her kill you in your sleep."

"That's horrible advice Noah."

"Yeah well..." Puck shrugged and stood up. "Its true."

"Well, before the little end bit, it was oddly perceptive."

"I try." Puck said with a grin. "Now, shall I carry you back to the lodge m'lady?" He said bending down for Rachel. She laughed and beamed back at him.

"You shall." Rachel leapt onto Puck's back and the two of them ran back to the lodge.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning went by rather uneventfully. Rachel tried to talk to Quinn sixty-two times but was stopped by either Kurt, Puck, Santana, or Brittany every time. Most of the day was spent in the lodge practicing songs and dance numbers. Quinn actively spent the entire morning avoiding Rachel – and everyone else – much to Will's dismay. He thought the group had really begun to bond, but he thought better of asking Quinn what was wrong. From his experience, Quinn didn't do well when pushed.<p>

By the time lunch rolled around, Quinn had taken hers outside with a book, ignoring Will's protests to please eat inside with everyone else. Will saw Rachel stand and try to follow her, only to be thwarted by Santana with great force. He winced a bit as Rachel slammed back into her seat.

"Sorry Berry."

"Apology not accepted." Rachel groaned as she rubbed her thigh.

"Chill Berry, I got this." Santana said through gritted teeth.

"San..." Brittany started.

"No B. She is pissing me off now."

"Santana!" Brittany yelled shocking the entire room. "Sit down." Rachel – and the entire glee club – stared at Brittany in awe, the girl could be very forceful when she wanted to be. Santana sat down, very unhappily and crossed her arms.

"Fine." She muttered. "But if she does not cut this shit by tomorrow I am kicking her ass."

"Sounds good to me." Brittany said happily as she popped a raspberry in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Quinn spent lunch in the Sleepy Hallow cabin reading her book. She didn't have it in her to stay with the rest of the glee club. In fact, she couldn't even focus on her book anymore; in frustration, she threw it against the wall. Ever since that stupid hike Mr. Schue forced them on, Quinn had been in a horrible mood. She hated thinking about the future, she hated opening up to people, she hated how excited and sure Rachel, Brittany and even Santana seemed. They just weren't worried. They were excited. Quinn was terrified, she wanted to push all thoughts of it away until the last second possible. Fuck Mr. Schue for making them think about it now. It was a <em>year <em>away, why worry about it now? She couldn't handle Rachel staring at her. She hated how perceptive she was. Rachel had a knack for looking at people and forcing things out of them. Quinn just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

><p>Santana was not amused. Quinn had continued to ignore everyone all day. She barley sang, mostly swayed in the background rather than actually dance, and didn't speak a word. The most anyone got out of her was a "yes" or a "no" and even then, it was only to Mr. Schue or Coach Sylvester. Brittany had stopped Santana from kicking her ass more than once by grabbing her inappropriately. Currently, they were taking out their frustrations by doing some heavy making out in the bathrooms in the lodge. Santana thought it was fucked up that the teachers got to have indoor plumbing when they didn't.<p>

Things were just getting interesting when they were rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. "Santana? Brittany? We're supposed to be heading to the campfire." Came Rachel's voice from the other side of the door. Santana groaned.

"We're busy Berry."

"Santana...come on!" Rachel whined.

"Berry! You are the world's worst cockblock."

"Santana!" Rachel yelped from behind the door. "That is wildly inappropriate! Get out here now."

Santana screamed in annoyance and wrenched open the door to find a cowering Rachel. It was very entertaining.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna kill ya." Rachel looked a bit skeptical but Brittany linked their arms together, placed a kiss on Santana's lips and ran outside with Rachel. "We have got to go home soon." Santana muttered. "There are too many damn people around here."

Reluctantly Santana followed the two girls outside to the campfire. Brittany pulled the tiny brunette down to sit with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike. Santana took note of Quinn sitting off near the corner by Coach Sylvester. She was through with this bullshit, fuck waiting until tomorrow.

Santana watched as Rachel got more and more upset throughout the evening. Sam was telling a particularly good horror story and the small girl looked like she was ready to shit herself. Santana caught Quinn's eye and nodded her head forcefully at Rachel. Quinn just looked away. Santana clenched her fists and fought to keep herself seated. Brittany noticed and took hold of one of Santana's hands, unclenched it, and wound it with her own.

"I'm killing her as soon as there are less witnesses." Santana spat under her breath. Brittany looked to Rachel who was clutching Kurt tightly and looking at Sam in pure terror – Kurt didn't look much better. Quinn was looking out to the lake, not even paying attention to the story. She turned back to Santana.

"No blood."

"I can't promise that."

"It'll just make Rach feel worse."

"But it will make me feel so much better."

"Santana Maria Lopez I will tell your mother." Santana whipped her head around and stared into Brittany's eyes in shock.

"You wouldn't." She practically whispered.

"Try me." Brittany said with a shrug. Santana just looked at Brittany, waiting to see if she was serious or not. Clearly she was; Santana's mother was someone to fear and she was not a fan of Santana getting into fights. She had threatened to take her car away if she caught her fighting with another person. Santana loved her car, and was not about to give it up for anything.

"Fine, no blood. But I can't promise no bruises or scratches."

Brittany turned back to Santana with a grin. "She deserves a scratch or two. Rachel was crying last night."

"What?"

"From her nightmares. That's why I left the bed. I had to make sure she was okay cause Quinn didn't."

"Fucking hell Q." Santana groaned.

"Will you two shut up! I can't hear!" Mercedes sneered.

* * *

><p>Santana knew Quinn well enough to know that she was going to try to leave before everyone else. As soon as Sam finished his story she jumped up and got directly behind Quinn. Before the blonde could jump out of the way Santana gripped her arm tightly and discretely held her in position. No one even noticed Quinn's eyebrows raise, or the scowl that crossed her lips, or Santana lean in and whisper in her ear. The rest of the glee clubbers walked back to their cabins; Brittany linked with Rachel protecting her from men with chainsaws.<p>

"We need to talk Q."

"Santana. I'm really tired."

"I really don't give a shit." Everyone had pretty much cleared out and Quinn whipped around to face Santana, one of her famous glares on her face.

"What the hell do you want Santana?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you Q?"

"Apart from you digging your idiotic nails into my arm and keeping me from going to bed? Nothing."

"Oh fuck you Q. You have been a bitch since yesterday. What the hell is up? You are even fawning all over the midget anymore."

"Santana, I can do whatever I want. Rachel is annoying, we've known this for years. There is only so much I can take."

"What happened to being a good person and shit?"

"I got over it." With that Quinn shoved past Santana and began to make her way to the cabin. Santana – now thoroughly pissed off – decided to break her promise of no blood. Brittany could just drive her around all summer, she didn't need her car.

"Q get back here!" Santana yelled as she chased after her. Wasting no time, Santana caught up to Quinn and shoved her hard. The blonde fell to the ground. Santana smirked, but her satisfaction was short lived, Quinn reached up and swiped Santana's legs out from underneath her and the latina found herself on her ass right next to Quinn. "Fuck you Q!" She screamed and wound up to slap her. Quinn dodged Santana's hand and landed a punch of her own to Santana's stomach. Santana screamed and grabbed a hold of Quinn's hair, yanking it, she pulled Quinn along forcefully. "You know what Q? I am so fucking tired of your holy than thou, rich girl, my parents don't love me bullshit. You know what? Everyone's families are fucked up. You are not special. Tons of people feel that way. There are a lot of assholes out there who should never reproduce, apparently, your parents happen to be in that category, GET THE FUCK OVER IT! If you don't cut the shit, you aren't going to have anyone left." Quinn kicked Santana hard in the shins in response and managed to get her hair away. Quinn was faster, but Santana had better reflexes, and even in pain, she managed to catch Quinn's legs before she could bolt. Santana knew Quinn was faster, and if she let her get even a second head start, she wouldn't catch her.

"Santana! Let me go!"

"NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT Q? YOU HAVE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU. ME, B, PUCK, MERCEDES, EVEN THE FUCKING MIDGET LIKES YOU! AND YOU'VE TREATED HER LIKE SHIT OUR WHOLE LIVES! IN FACT, YOU'VE PROBABLY FUCKED HER UP MORE THAN YOUR PARENTS EVER FUCKED YOU UP! AND SHE'S STILL HERE! SHE ACTUALLY WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND. SO QUITE BEING A BITCH AND LET HER!."

By now, the other glee clubbers could definitely hear the yelling. The Sleepy Hallow cabin was the closest to the campfire, so they were the only ones who could really make out who is was. The rest just heard voices, and chose to ignore them. Rachel and Brittany however knew exactly who it was and what was going on. Rachel jumped out of her bed and was about to run outside when Brittany caught her arm and stopped her.

"Just let them work it out Rach. Trust me."

"Brittany! They're going to kill each other!"

"Nah, they never go that far."

"How are you okay with this?"

Brittany shrugged and pulled Rachel onto her bed. "This is how they've always been. Ever since we were little. They fight really hard, but they love each other harder."

"That's messed up."

"So are they."

"But Brittany..."

"Rach, just leave it. It'll be okay. I promise." Rachel reluctantly sat down next to Brittany, but she strained to hear the conversation. Secretly, she hoped they would continue yelling so she could hear what was going on. The ex cheerleaders didn't disappoint.

"FUCK YOU SANTANA!" Quinn screamed as she yanked her hair hard. Santana yelped and returned the favor. Neither girl would release the other's hair.

"FUCK YOU RIGHT BACK Q! THIS IS ABOUT NEW YORK ISN'T IT? YOUR FUCKING SCARED AND PISSED OFF CAUSE OTHER PEOPLE AREN'T!" Santana almost grinned. From the look on Quinn's face, she knew she had finally really nailed the problem. The rest of it, she was sure was definitely part of it, but this was clearly the biggest thing. "I knew it!" She lowered her voice and lessened her hold on the blonde hair.

That was her second mistake.

The first was pushing Quinn Fabray too far. Quinn glared at her, but this was much, much worse than a normal Quinn Fabray glare – which were bad enough – this was what Finn called "Scary Quinn" times about a billion. Santana actually dropped Quinn's hair and moved back on survival instinct. "Q..." She began, Quinn released her grip on Santana's hair. "If that's what this is then..."

Quinn cut her off. Her voice lowered and eerily calm. "Fuck you Santana." Quinn slowly stood and walked away, leaving Santana sitting on the ground, a bit terrified.

"Shit." Santana muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

**I apologize. I really meant to update earlier. My dog got attacked by a bigger dog (he's ok, but lucky to be alive) and my grandmother got scammed from some assholes calling and pretending to be my brother and saying that he was trapped in canada. Needless to say, its been a rough couple of days. But everything is good now, and glee kids are going to make me happy:) Hopefully, they will make you happy as well! We're almost done folks, enjoy!**

Quinn walked slowly into the woods. Thankfully, the moon was full and she had some natural light, but it was still near midnight, in the woods, and seeing was slightly difficult. Quinn refused to turn around. She wasn't going to go back to the cabin until she was sure Santana, Rachel, and Brittany were asleep. She was so furious that her body was shaking. It was more about being called out by Santana for being scared than anything. Quinn hated being seen as weak, and being afraid of something was just that. Quinn had made her way down to the lake and sat down on the dock. The water was beautiful at night. Quinn sat there and dipped her feet into the water and let it calm her down. So much for changing her life.

* * *

><p>Santana threw the cabin door open in frustration and slammed herself down onto her bed. Rachel and Brittany instantly both jumped up and ran over to her, hovering with strangely childlike faces.<p>

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Where's Quinn?" Asked Brittany at the same time.

"I'm asleep." Santana groaned as she rolled over and shoved herself into her pillow.

"No you are not!" Rachel yelled.

"San, just tell us where Quinn is. We're worried."

"Sleeping. This is Santana sleeping. Leave a message or go away."

"Santana Lopez!" Rachel screamed as she jumped on top of her. "You tell me what happened right now!"

"Berry, it would do well for your health to get the fuck off me."

"You wouldn't hit me would you?" Rachel asked as she started to slide off.

"No she wouldn't!" Brittany yelled. "Right Santana?"

"I wouldn't draw any blood Britt."

"Santana!"

"What?"

"Is Quinn okay?" Brittany asked in a small voice.

"Honestly Britt? I don't think so. We fought really hard, she's way madder than I have seen her in a really long time. Maybe ever. I think we all need to just let her cool off."

"But Santana..." Rachel began. Brittany stopped her by gently taking her hand and squeezing it. Rachel relented and made her way to her own bed. She climbed in and pulled the covers tightly over herself. All three girls lay there in the dark, but not one of them fell asleep. Each were waiting for the cabin door to open and Quinn to walk in. Almost forty minutes passed with nothing happening. Rachel sat up in her bed. "I'm going to find her."

"No." Santana said quickly.

"Santana, its almost 2:00 am! What if she got hurt, or lost? What if a man with a chainsaw is killing her as we speak!"

"I believe it was you who said that if a man with a chainsaw did happen to find us, you figured Quinn could fend him off better than anyone. Which, I might add, offends me. I can totally take a pervert with a chainsaw. Berry, have you no faith in me?"

"Shut up Santana."

"I know you're worried and shit Berry, but you are pushing your luck." Rachel ignored Santana and slumped back down in her bed. She was angry. Angry at Quinn, angry at Santana, angry at Mr. Schue for making them go on that stupid hike in the first place. Whatever was bothering Quinn, it was because of that goddamn hike. Finally, the cabin door creaked open; all three girls froze. None of them daring to move, each girl pretended to be asleep. Quinn tip toed into the cabin, slid out of her clothes and climbed into her bunk silently. She didn't make a single move toward any of them. Involuntarily, Rachel felt herself letting out a breath of relief. As much as Quinn probably could have defended herself from a murderous man in the woods, Rachel didn't want her to have to.

* * *

><p>When Quinn woke up the next morning, she found herself alone in the cabin. It was their last full day at camp Bristol Hills and she felt like shit. There were small cuts and a few bruises from her fight with Santana, but mostly from branches in the woods. Her hair was a tangled mess and she desperately wanted a cup of coffee. As if she could read her mind, the cabin door opened and in walked a petite brunette with a steaming mug in her hands. Before Quinn could say anything, Rachel spoke up.<p>

"No. I am well aware that you are angry, that is fine. Well, actually no its not, it came out of nowhere, you are being very rude to your friends who simply want to help you, and you are making our last day together rather unpleasant. We were very worried about you – still are in fact – but that's not why I'm here." Quinn sat up and opened her mouth to spit out retorts to Rachel, but the diva cut her off before she even got the chance. "I don't want to hear it. I'm not here to argue, or to fight. Santana has practically ordered me to leave you alone, which I am not happy about. I happen to enjoy talking through my problems when they present themselves, but according to Santana, and my years of experience with you – you seem to work better when you avoid things until you simply can't any longer." Now Quinn threw the covers off and made to get out of the bed and throttle Rachel right then and there, but the brunette smiled, sat down on Brittany's bunk adjacent to Quinn's and stuck the coffee mug in Quinn's face. "Something happened on this trip Quinn, wether you like it or not, wether we stay friends or not – which I hope you know I very much want – I changed. I'm not afraid of you anymore Quinn. I'm not really afraid of anyone, except perhaps a man in the woods waiting with a chainsaw. I've realized, that I'm going to be fine. I don't know what will happen in my future Quinn, I really don't. I have to believe that my dreams will come true, that someday I will really find love, have wonderful friends, maybe a family. I have to believe that, because otherwise I get scared and angry – like you are now. You're not alone Quinn, I'm not that easy to get rid off, and neither are Santana and Brittany. As stubborn as you are, I promise you, I am more so. So go ahead, be angry, be furious, call me names, hit me if you need to, ignore me all you want, I'll be here anyway when your done." With that, Rachel stood up, gave a very shocked Quinn a genuine smile, handed her the coffee, and walked out of the cabin.

"Shit." Quinn muttered.

She wasn't sure what to do, so she simply did nothing. Quinn sat there holding the cup of coffee, not moving for a good five minutes before finally getting out of bed. She dug around the floor, found her cotton shorts and quickly pulled them on. Grabbing her toiletries and the cup of coffee, Quinn slid into her flip flops and made her way to the showers. One good thing about this being their last day at camp, indoor pluming would finally be made available again. Quinn didn't mind roughing it for a while, but almost two weeks was beginning to hit her limit. Thankfully, when Quinn arrived at the showers they were empty. After her one sided talk with Rachel, she really wasn't up to seeing anyone just yet. She set her bag down, turned on the water to let it warm up and took her first sip of Rachel's coffee. It was perfect, black, with one packet of splenda, just the way Quinn loved it. Fuck, Rachel was a good friend. Quinn shimmied out of her clothes and stepped into the shower, keeping her flip flops on. The warm water hit her body and at first stung her cuts a bit, but then soothed them. She let the water run down her body for a minute or two before washing her hair, quickly shaving her legs, and popping out. Dressing quickly, gathering up her things, and sipping her still warm coffee, Quinn made her way back to her cabin. Waiting on the front steps was a boy dressed much to fabulously for the woods.

"Quinn Fabray. You are a late sleeper. Lucky for you, this being our last day and all, Mr. Schue is being rather lenient about breakfast." Quinn sighed. "Go get changed, we need to talk."

"Kurt, I swear to god..."

"I'm not here to fight, or lecture. Though at least make yourself presentable, because then I will be forced to lecture you about your clothes. Just because we're in the middle of nowhere, doesn't mean we can't make an effort. Also, along with the coffee Rachel already brought you, I come bearing peanut butter toast and bananas."

"I'll be right back." Quinn grimaced.

"You'd better. I've got Mercedes guarding the window in the back in case you feel the need to attempt to sneak out." Quinn just shook her head and ran inside to change. Indeed, when she looked out the window Mercedes was there. She smirked and gave Quinn a wave. Quinn's mature response was to stick out her tongue. She quickly dressed in jean shorts and a t-shirt, choosing to wrap her green bandana around her head and went outside to meet Kurt.

He sat up as she came out and frowned. "You look like your going into battle with that thing around your head."

"Good." She snatched a banana out of his hands and headed off without looking back at Kurt. He ran to catch up with her and refrained himself from linking their arms together to give Quinn space.

"Would you like to tell me what's on your mind?" He asked after walking a few minutes in silence.

"Not really."

"Are we heading anywhere in particular?"

"No."

"Can I take you somewhere?"

"Will either Rachel, Santana or Britt be there?"

"No."

"Anyone else?"

"No. I highly doubt it."

"Then okay."

Quinn and Kurt walked in silence up one of the trails leading away from the cabins. Quinn pealed her banana, ate it, and threw the skin into the woods, telling Kurt it would compost or something. She scarfed down the peanut butter toast and didn't look Kurt in the eye once. It took great restraint on his part to stay silent, but to his credit, he managed it until they reached their destination. There was a river with a tree bridge – not the one that had twice attacked Rachel – where the boys had climbed to on their bonding hike before. It was...somehow magical.

"Here we are! Normally, nature and I are not the best of friends, but for this place, I have decided to make an exception."

"I can see why." They sat down on the tree bridge and dangled their feet in the water. Well, Quinn did, Kurt was wearing high end, very expensive fashion hiking boots and refused to get them wet or take them off. "Are you going to pester me or something?" Quinn asked.

"I am trying very, very hard not to." Quinn smiled for the first time in a few hours and kicked her feet through the water.

"What has Rachel told you?"

"Why do you assume..."

"Have you met either of you?"

"Fair enough. She told me some of what was said on your hike, she said not all of it was my business, as it was a girls hike. Which I found rather annoying, everyone knows I am an honorary girl! But I saw you afterwords, she didn't need to tell me anything. Quinn everyone can tell something is bothering you, you were fine before the hike – wonderful in fact – and then you shut down. And then you bitched everyone out, and then you and Santana attempted to kill each other. So clearly something is on your mind."

"Kurt..."

"I'm not here to judge Quinn, whatever you want to tell me, you can. Despite what some may think, I am actually capable of keeping my mouth shut when asked."

Quinn smiled again and took a deep breath. "Its gonna sound stupid and petty."

"Generally the things that bother us most do."

Quinn looked out at the water, not brave enough to look right at Kurt. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Of what?" Kurt asked softly.

"Just, let me talk okay?" Kurt nodded and glanced out at the water along with Quinn. "I already had everything fall apart once. With Bet...the baby. I can't...I never thought anything could ever be that scary. The only way I survived was you idiots in glee club. I mean, I have my mom back now, but she's still a Fabray. She's better, she cares, and she really tries, but perfection, appearance, its all still there in the back of her mind. She gave me this fucking pamphlet on real estate in Ohio before we left. Do you have any idea how boring real estate is? I almost fell asleep reading the thing, and it was barley four pages, and most of it was pictures! Kurt...you, Rachel, you're both so sure of what you want. And you pretty much know how to get it. I mean, Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, Santana! Fucking Santana knows she wants to be a nurse! I never knew that. And even Britt, I mean...I have no clue. And it terrifies me. And it pisses me off and I want to punch something."

"Please not me." Quinn laughed and Kurt dared to laugh along with her.

"No, not you." Quinn looked down at her lap. "I know you and Rachel are going to New York. Rachel convinced Britt to come to."

"I know." Kurt said with a soft smile.

"And Santana is going to go wherever Britt goes..."

"I am sorry to interrupt, and it won't happen again, but can I just say how royally unfair it is that I missed seeing Santana coming out? I mean, finally, thank god! I was almost 96% sure, but still! Of all the days to get stuck with the boys, that was the worst."

"It was pretty awesome."

"Interruptions done, continue."

"All four of you are going to be in New York, you're gonna have amazing lives and be best friends forever and I'm...I'm... gonna be a Lima loser forever." Kurt reached out to take Quinn's hand in his, and silently thanked Judy Garland that she didn't smack him for it. He didn't dare speak yet, he could tell Quinn wasn't quite done. "High school is all I'll ever have. There are people who have to endure high school, and then its over, and they're stronger for it and they go on to have amazing lives; and there are other people who peak in high school. I'm one of those people Kurt."

"Quinn, I may get shoved into the river for this, but to my knowledge, being president of the celibacy club, a teenage mother with baby daddy drama, kicked out of their home, giving up a baby, being in the glee club, and quitting cheerleading...well, I have never heard someone call that peaking. In fact Quinn, I would say you are definitely someone who had to endure high school." Quinn was scowling now and Kurt began to speak much more quickly. "Quinn, you have been through more than anyone, you're one of the bravest people I've ever met. Nothing can stop you, and that's not because you are a Fabray, that's despite it." Quinn was tearing up, she clenched her teeth together in an attempt to stop the tears from falling, but Kurt was not done. "So, you don't know what you want to do with your life! Quinn, we are seventeen goddamn years old, people put ridiculous amounts of pressure on that fact. So many people change their minds, we have got the rest of our lives to figure it out. And look on the bright side, you know what you don't want. That's half the battle right there."

"Yeah but..."

"No. Quinn, you can do whatever you want, its _your _life. I know I speak for everyone when I say you are more then welcome to join us in New York. See if what you want is there. In fact, I doubt you would be able to stop Rachel and Brittany from dragging you along with us. If that's what your afraid off, being left behind...then that's just idiotic, no one would ever dream of leaving you behind Fabray. You're rather unforgettable."

Quinn was almost sobbing now, and she wasn't even embarrassed. "Kurt, when the hell did you get so smart?"

"Oh Fabray, I've always been smart. You just never really paid attention to people other than yourself."

"Yeah, I'm working on that."

"I've noticed. We all have, you're actually becoming a rather pleasant human being – well, besides yesterday."

"Shit. I was awful wasn't I?"

"In a word. Yes."

"What am I gonna do?"

"Apologizing would be a start. Not doing it again would be another. But not dwelling on it, and allowing yourself to enjoy our last day...that might be the best."

"You really think they'll accept an apology?"

"Well, you may have to really butter up Santana. You did try to kill her."

"She tried to kill me first!"

"Well...you insulted her first."

"She wouldn't leave me alone!"

"You were being a bitch and worrying everyone!"

"Because I was scared!"

"So tell her that!" Quinn and Kurt stared at each other, each wearing matching scowls. They had been yelling rather loudly. Instead of continuing to yell, they both burst out into laughter. Quinn took a deep breath, hopped off of the tree bridge and held out her hand to Kurt.

"Come on, I've got a lot of groveling to do. It would help to have someone on my side."

"I would be honored Miss. Fabray." Kurt jumped down, linked his arm with Quinn's and landed a peck on her cheek. "Off we go!" He shouted enthusiastically.

"This is gonna suck." Quinn groaned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright ladies and gents, after this, we have one final chapter coming up. Thank you very much for your reviews, your appreciation and sticking with me:) Without further ado...**

Quinn was walking as slowly as she possibly could. It was annoying Kurt to no end. "Quinn!" He yelled. "Move your ass or I will call Lauren and have her move it for you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me Fabray." Quinn scowled but began walking a bit faster. Kurt took pity on her and slipped his hand into hers giving it a gentle squeeze. "Do you want to practice?"

"No." Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Who are we starting with?"

"Britt."

"Good choice."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up now please okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kurt headed off to find Brittany and Quinn went into her cabin to wait. She sat down on her bunk and set her hands in her lap. Nervously, she began fiddling with her thumbs. Not a minute later, a tall, perky, blonde ran into the cabin and threw herself into Quinn's arms. Wrapping her into a tight hug, Brittany knocked Quinn back down onto the bed.

"Britt..." Quinn began to say.

"Don't. Its fine. I'm glad you're okay Q."

"Yeah, but Britt..."

"No." Brittany said forcefully. She sat up and looked Quinn in the eyes. "Its fine. Everyone gets scared. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yeah actually I do."

"Yeah you do. But not to me."

Quinn smiled and pulled Brittany into a tight hug. "You're the best you know that Britt?"

"I know!" Brittany said with a smile. Both girls began laughing and within minutes they were in hysterics over nothing. "I'll go get Rach."

"No!" Quinn yelled. "I mean, can you get San first?"

"Oh, sure no problem." Brittany bounded out of the cabin yelling, "SANTANA! Q WANTS TO BE NICE TO YOU NOW!" Which caused Quinn to smirk. The smirk left her face instantly as a latina with her arms crossed and a deep scowl across her face walked into the room.

"Fabray." Santana said with a nod.

"Lopez." Quinn involuntarily retaliated. Santana's scowl only grew deeper and she backed up to the door.

"You know what? Screw this."

"No, Santana wait!" Santana paused at the door but kept her arms crossed and refused to turn around and look at Quinn. "Santana..." Quinn began. "I..." Quinn took a deep breath stood up and crossed her arms to match Santana's. "You know what? I was a bitch, you were a bitch. Its over." Santana simply stared at Quinn in silence, which was making the blonde uncomfortable. Santana was never one to have long talks about feelings, before when they fought, their reconciliations tended to be brief and as painless as possible. They were too alike, which sometimes worked to their benefit, but could also cause them to clash horribly. Quinn was waiting to see which it would be this time, Santana was giving her no hints.

"Stand still." Santana finally said.

"Why?" Quinn began, but she had no time to finish speaking. Santana wound up and smacked Quinn across the face, hard. "Fuck!" Quinn screamed in pain as she clutched her cheek.

"You know you deserved that." Santana said showing no remorse. Quinn stood up straight – still holding her face – and locked eyes with Santana. She nodded her head, but didn't smile. "I love you Q. Quit making me hate you. Its not good for my health. I had to freaking comfort the midget. I can't keep doing that shit, its bad for my reputation. That's your damn job. Get your shit together."

"I did. Well...I'm working on it." Quinn smiled, but jumped back slightly as Santana gripped her head with both hands and pulled her in. Their foreheads touching, both girls simply stood there for a moment before Santana placed a small kiss on Quinn's forehead. "You're still a bitch Q." She whispered. Quinn smirked and gave Santana a kiss of her own.

"So are you."

"I've never denied it." Santana said with a grin. Then she released Quinn and turned to the cabin door. "BERRY! GET YOUR EVESDROPPING MIDGET ASS IN HERE."

Rachel stamped into the cabin with a pout. "I resent that Santana Lopez. I was not eavesdropping."

"Then how come you heard me?" Santana teased. Rachel - very un-Berry-like - stumbled to find the right words.

"I respectfully plead the fifth." She finally said with her lips mashed together. Santana just laughed and fluffed Rachel's hair on her way out. Calling over her shoulder she told the two girls to get a move on, so they could actually have fun on their last day. Rachel and Quinn stood facing each other, Quinn nervously rocked from one foot to another, unsure of where to start. With Brittany and Santana, it was easy, she fought with them all the time. They had known each other forever, and they knew each other's quirks. With Rachel...all she had ever done was yell until this week. Apologizing to her was something new.

"Rachel I..."

"Stop. I said everything this morning and I meant it. You don't have to explain if you don't want to. But for future reference, it would benefit our relationship if you explained exactly what it was I did to annoy you so I can refrain from it in the future."

"You didn't do anything."

"Quinn, obviously something I did bothered you. Unless you just pick people to be angry with for no apparent reason whatsoever."

"Well, yeah actually, I used to do that sometimes. But no. I mean, you did something, but it wasn't anything that was your fault. I mean, it was my problem. It is. It is my problem. I...I'm not explaining it very well."

Rachel softened her expression and uncrossed her arms. "Relax Quinn, I'm not going to freak out, just take your time and explain." Quinn nodded and returned to sit on her bunk. Rachel moved over and sat down next to her, patiently – as patiently as Rachel Berry could ever be – she waited for Quinn to continue.

"I don't really want to get into it all, I just explained everything to Kurt and I just...I can't do it again. He's perfectly free to tell you it if he wants." Rachel nodded and gratefully Quinn continued. "I guess basically, I have no idea what I want to do with my life. I was scared that I was gonna be a Lima loser forever while you, Kurt, Britt and Santana went off to have amazing lives in New York. I lashed out cause you guys know what you want and I don't. I was afraid of being left behind. I was a total bitch, and I'm sorry." Rachel didn't say anything which made Quinn start to shift in place. Before she could get up and bolt, or start to yell, or ramble, Rachel reached out and put her arms tightly around Quinn. Quinn released the breath she had been holding and relaxed into Rachel's arms. "Did I mention I was sorry?" She asked. Rachel nodded against Quinn and lifted her head up to meet Quinn's eyes.

"Yes. Apology accepted. Can we be friends again?"

"We didn't stop." Quinn said with a smile. Rachel let go of Quinn, jumped up and grabbed her hand. The tiny girl pulled Quinn out of the cabin and skipped down the trail.

"Quinn is happy again!" Rachel yelled out to the glee kids who were hanging around near the main lodge. They were met with cheers and Quinn felt herself blushing.

"Dear lord." Sue muttered. "Can I please hit one of them?" She asked Will. He shook his head in annoyance, but gave Quinn a smile.

"Alright everyone." He addressed the group. "Today is our last full day. Sleepy Hallow girls, I'm glad you worked out your issues, because you are up for cooking lunch today. Why don't you head into the kitchen?"

"Oh fuc..." Santana found a tiny hand slapped over her mouth before she could get the rest her sentence out. She turned and attempted to give Rachel a slap, but Brittany stopped her. Laughing, Quinn dragged her friends away.

The four girls spent the next hour cooking, throwing food, and giggling. All of them were extremely happy that they were on good terms again. Going into this trip, not one of them would have predicted the outcome that it seemed to take on. They felt relaxed with each other, not only that, but happy to be in the others company. They eventually managed to actually cook something that appeared to be edible despite Sue's protests. After lunch they spent a few hours singing and dancing – this was a glee club trip after all. Throughout dinner there were no arguments. The kids had taken the tables and shoved them together to form one large table which all thirteen kids sat at. A small food fight broke out near the end but was quickly disbursed as Sue came running over with the stick she had found. After that Will sent everyone to their own cabins to do their packing before the last campfire, so they could have time to enjoy themselves and not leave everything to the last minute in the morning. Being a bunch of rather lazy teenagers at a summer camp – not much packing was done.

Santana and Brittany were jumping back and forth between each of the four beds, whacking each other playfully. Quinn had dug out her camera and was switching between taking photographs of them, Rachel furiously trying to gather her things around them, and the declarations of love, initials, and quotes the surrounded the cabin walls.

"Berry, cut it out!" Santana yelled for the third time. "Come enjoy yourself."

"Santana, we have to get packed. You heard what Mr. Schue said. You're going to be rushed in the morning and you might forget something."

"Who cares?"

"You will!"

"Berry, I didn't actually bring anything I care about besides B."

"Awww." Brittany smiled and tackled Santana into a kiss which very quickly turned into a make out session; which was quickly becoming something that involved less clothes.

"Santana!" Rachel protested. "There are other people here you know."

"Leave!" Santana growled.

"I want to pack my things! You leave."

"Berry, I'm not up for fucking in the woods."

"Santana!" Rachel screamed. Brittany shoved Santana off her with a smile. Santana pouted which only caused Quinn to groan.

"Come on Rach." She said as she stood up to leave.

"Q, I love you." Santana yelled as she grabbed Brittany and pulled her back down onto the bed.

"Quinn, I have to pack!"

"You will. Come on."

"But..."

"Rachel! Get the fuck out!" Santana screamed.

"You are incorrigible." Rachel yelled as she followed Quinn outside reluctantly. "This is highly unfair."

"I know." Quinn smiled.

"Then why aren't you angry?"

"Because I'm happy."

"Why?"

"Because." Quinn smiled, lifted her camera and took a photo of a confused Rachel Berry. She laughed and ran ahead to where Kurt and Mercedes were sitting in the grass. Rachel simply stood where Quinn left her. "Come on Rach!" Quinn yelled out to her. Rachel sighed in frustration, but then ran to join her friends, refusing to let anything annoy her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright everyone, I want to thank you again for the wonderful reviews and for sticking with me through this story. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it:)**

Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt spent the last hour they were supposed to be packing joking around, taking goofy pictures of each other, and rolling down the hill like children. Except Kurt. He took the camera while Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes rolled down the hill. They were later joined by Tina, Mike, Sam and Puck. Lauren, Artie and Finn joined Kurt in taking photos of the group. By the time they finally stopped everyone was covered in grass stains, dirt and sweaty – none of them had ever been happier. When Will, Emma, Sue and Beiste came to get them for the final campfire, Brittany and Santana finally showed up both looking rather pleased with themselves.

"I hope you're happy." Rachel muttered to Santana with her arms crossed.

"I am Berry. I am very happy. And nothing you say or do is gonna bother me." Santana replied with a grin. This didn't seem to enhance Rachel's mood one bit. Quinn noticed that she was about to wind up to give Santana some sort of rant about the importance of time, or respect of others, or who knows what. She quickly moved over and placed herself into the middle of Rachel and Santana.

"Leave it Rach. She's happy, its very, very rare, you always just go with it."

"I didn't pack hardly anything Quinn! And now I'll have no time."

"Rachel, shut up and enjoy yourself." Quinn said.

Mike began telling another story that Quinn knew, and Rachel groaned. "How can I possibly enjoy myself when I will be shaking with fear?"

"You are too dramatic for your own good sometimes." Rachel pouted. Quinn just smiled and ignored her.

As Mike's story began to grow more terrifying Rachel quickly forgot her annoyance with Santana and Quinn and scooted closer.

"Are you happy Berry?" Santana whispered from around Quinn with a smirk. Her voice caused Rachel to jump.

"Santana, cut it out." Quinn said as she gave her a small smack. Quinn opened her arms with a gentle laugh to Rachel and the tiny girl immediately moved into them.

"This is the worst story yet!" Rachel hissed.

"Well it is the last night, Mike's gotta step it up. This one is a great story Rach."

"This is horrible."

Quinn laughed – but it wasn't bitter or harsh in any way – and rubbed Rachel's arms a little to comfort her. "Its almost over. I promise."

"I hope you know I'm going to need about seven bodyguards just to get back to the cabin."

"I would expect nothing less."

Mike reached the end of his story and everyone – aside from Quinn – screamed their heads off. To calm down, the group began making s'mores again. Rachel even got into it and started to forget the frightening story Mike had told. By the time the embers had finally begun to die down, the whole group had stuffed themselves with s'mores and were all half asleep. Even Sue was content to sit quietly and just enjoy the moment in front of her.

"Okay guys, we better try to get some sleep." Will finally said. There was much groaning and whining, but everyone dragged themselves up and made their way back to the cabins. Quinn ordered Puck, Sam, and Finn to walk Rachel to their cabin. Gratefully, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and told them all to please run or at least attempt to speed walk.

"Night guys." Puck said as soon as the four girls were safely in the cabin.

"Thank you Noah!" Rachel called out from her bed. Santana laughed and jumped on top of Rachel, reciting lines from Mike's story. Rachel screamed and tried to push Santana off, which only seemed to amuse her further. "Santana!" Rachel screamed. "Stop it!"

"Holy shit Berry there is some creepy dude's face in the window!" Santana yelled as she pointed. Rachel screamed with a pitch higher than anyone thought was even possible and dove away from Santana. As she ran, she barreled into Quinn and Brittany, clinging to them.

"San, if you don't stop being mean to Rach I'm not having sexy times with you all summer."

That shut Santana up.

Per Brittany's request – Santana was ready to say yes to anything at this point – the girls shoved all four bunks together to create one giant bed. Their bags and clothes were all strewn all over the floor and on Rachel's insistence the giant bed had to be directly in the center of the room away from all windows and entrances that men with chainsaws could get into. The four girls climbed in and comfortably melted into one another, Santana on the left, Brittany and Rachel in the middle, with Quinn on the right. All four of them took longer to fall asleep than normal, none of them spoke it out loud, but they each knew the other was thinking the same thing. How different life would be outside of their little glee camp bubble, how their summer would be, what their senior year would hold for them, and – the most unnerving of them all – what life would be like after high school. Rachel heard Quinn give a deep sigh and she curled away from Brittany a little bit to wrap Quinn into a hug. Quinn felt herself smile and she gave Rachel's arms a slight rub to let her know that she appreciated the gesture.

"Can I ask you guys a favor?" Rachel whispered a few minutes later.

"Sure." Brittany answered.

"Tomorrow before we leave, can we go down to the lake? I really like it there."

"Sounds good Berry. Go to sleep." Santana groaned. Rachel smiled and complied.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up and found herself alone in a gigantic bed. She was instantly disappointed. Throughout the week and a half Rachel came to find that she slept much more soundly with other bodies in the bed with her. Having three best friends, female friends – as much as she loved Kurt, it was nice to have friends that were girls – was amazing, and she missed them. As Rachel sat up in the middle of the huge bed, she felt very small. When she looked around, to her confusion, the floor was no longer littered with clothes and bags. Off to the corner, Rachel saw four bags stuffed to the brim, completely packed. Someone had packed all of their things – Rachel's things – for her. She smiled, then panicked and bolted out of bed to check that everything was there. As she tore into her bright pink bag Santana walked into the cabin.<p>

"Seriously? I freaking did that all by my damn self. There is nothing else in this cabin. I got everything."

"You did?" Rachel said not hiding her shock well.

"Yes Berry, _I _did. I am capable of doing nice things."

"Brittany made you did it didn't she?" Rachel said as she stood up. Santana crossed her arms and clenched her teeth together. One sharp nod of the head was the answer Rachel was looking for.

"I still did it! That counts for something!"

Rachel smiled and jumped into a hug. It was a bit awkward since Santana's arms were still crossed and she was leaning away from the tiny brunette. "Yes Santana. It counts. Thank you very much."

"Okay Berry enough hugging. Lets go eat."

"How is it that everyone keeps waking up before me? I am usually up around six!"

"Were in the woods. Weird shit happens."

"That's not a valid answer."

"Well its the one you've got."

Rachel huffed in frustration, but hurriedly changed into her green group shirt, some cloth shorts and tied her hair up with her bandana. Santana telling her to hurry the whole time.

"I'm going as fast as I can! I would like to shower!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not enough time."

"Santana!"

"No Berry! Move it." Santana grabbed Rachel and hauled her out of the cabin.

"There you are!" Brittany yelled happily. "Took you long enough."

"Not my fault." Santana grimaced.

"I only woke up a few minutes ago." Rachel protested.

"Hurry guys!" Quinn yelled as she ran to them – never stopping – snatched Rachel's hand and bolted down the lane. Brittany and Santana right at her heels.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled as she found herself being pulled around for the second time since she awoke four minutes ago. "Where are we going? What about breakfast?"

"In my hands." Rachel looked over and saw some bananas in Quinn's arms. Finally realizing their destination as they neared the lake, Rachel relaxed a bit. The four girls slowed down and sat along the edge of the dock. Quinn and Brittany let their barefoot feet dangle into the water. Their girls peeled their fruit and ate in silence, enjoying the calmness of the water and the gentle breeze.

After about ten minutes Rachel couldn't stand the silence any longer. "We're gonna stay friends right?"

Three heads whipped towards her. "Seriously?" Santana scoffed. "I am not gonna spend the rest of my life reassuring you that we're friends. We're fucking friends Berry get it through your thick little diva head."

Quinn and Brittany smiled at Rachel. "What San said only a bit nicer." Quinn said with a laugh.

"We love you Rach!" Brittany yelled happily. Rachel burst into tears and Santana groaned. Rachel stood up and walked around Quinn and Brittany to hug Santana. She held on tightly and cried into her shoulder. Santana did not do well with tears. She was clearly uncomfortable but she let Rachel hug her. Her patience could only go on so long and after a minute or two Rachel showed no signs of letting go.

"Okay Berry." Santana said giving her a pat on the back. "Come on, you're fine. Rachel...Rach...RACHEL!"

"Sorry." Rachel whimpered.

"Oh jesus. Its fine okay. Just, fuck! Just stop crying!" The four girls sat down, this time Rachel clinging right next to Santana. Quinn looked out at the water and decided that despite the sign by the dock saying it was not allowed, she wanted to jump in the lake. She stood up, untied the bandana around her head and placed it down on the dock.

"What're you doing Q?" Brittany asked.

"Going in." Quinn said as she climbed up onto the dock railing.

"In the lake!" Rachel yelled. "Quinn! That's not allowed. Its states it specifically right there!"

"I don't care."

Brittany grinned and stood up as well, she took off her bandana and set it down next to Quinn's before easily climbing up next to Quinn. "Me too!" She yelled.

"Brittany!" Rachel protested.

"It'll be fun Rach."

"Ready?" Quinn asked Brittany. She nodded and the two blondes held hands and took a deep breath. Santana backed up and pulled Rachel with her – still yelling at both Quinn and Brittany. "One!" Quinn yelled.

"Two!" Brittany responded.

"Stop right now!" Rachel screamed.

"Three!" Quinn and Brittany yelled together and then jumped into the water fully clothed. Luckily, since Santana had pulled them away, she and Rachel didn't get splashed. Two blonde heads came bursting up out of the water and their screams penetrated the air.

"It's freezing!" Quinn screamed. Both girls paddled quickly to the dock and Santana and Rachel helped to haul them up over the railing.

"Oh my god." Brittany said shivering. Santana wrapped her up into a hug. Rachel refused to hug Quinn as she was all wet. Quinn pouted but Rachel sat down away from her in protest. She didn't notice Santana and Brittany whispering to each other, or Santana coming closer to her. When she felt arms around her lifting her up she started to scream. Santana ignored her and told her to take a deep breath. Rachel screamed bloody murder but was cut off as she hit the freezing cold water. Rachel came up sputtering and screaming.

"I'm a horrible swimmer!" She yelled as she attempted to doggie paddle. Santana wasted no time – in case Rachel really wasn't a strong swimmer – and got a hold of Rachel.

"Calm down I got you."

"I hate you Santana!"

"Love you too Berry."

Quinn and Brittany just laughed as they helped the two brunette's out of the water. Rachel was shivering violently and Quinn wrapped her into a hug.

"We should all jump together." Brittany stated a minute later.

"Are you crazy? We probably already have hypothermia!"

"Its June Berry. The lake is not that cold, we don't have hypothermia."

"Come on! One jump all four of us, then we have to go." After much grumbling, Rachel finally agreed. All four girls climbed up the dock railing and held hands, after counting to three the girls flew into the air and splashed into the cold water. Screaming with delight they popped up and paddled back to the dock. Brittany, being the most athletic of the four quickly hauled herself up the railing and turned to help the other girls. She pulled Rachel out first as she was the weakest swimmer and the smallest, so she got cold faster. The four girls stood wrapped up in each other, shivering and looking out at the lake for one more minute before turning around and sprinting to the showers. They quickly turned on the showers to hot and jumped in clothes and all. They could hear the other glee members calling for them and they quickly turned off the showers, laughing hysterically and ran back to their cabin to change before the bus went out.

Gathering their bags and shedding their wet clothes Rachel picked them up and put them all into a plastic bag she had brought. Hair still wet, but now in comfortable, dry cloths to wear on the long bus ride, the four girls were ready to head off after one final sweep of the room. They had decided to leave the giant bed as it was, because of lack of time, and they simply liked it.

"Wait!" Quinn yelled just as they were about to leave. "Rachel, do you have a sharpie? Or San, do you have a knife?"

"A knife? Yeah but why?"

"I want to carve our names in the cabin, like the others. Prove we were hear."

Santana and Brittany didn't seem to care too much about that, but Rachel beamed. "I've got a sharpie."

"Here's the knife." Santana said digging it out of her bag. Quinn took both of them and went right to the doorway and quickly carved out and then wrote over in sharpie. "Rach, take a few pictures of it please." Rachel quickly snapped a few photos with Quinn's camera and then they ran out to get on the bus.

_ Q, R, B and S were here 6/12/11_

"Hurry up! We've been waiting! Why is your hair wet?" Kurt asked as the girls climbed onto the bus.

"None of your business Hummel." Santana scoffed.

"I'll tell you later." Rachel whispered to him with a smile. She gave a smile to Finn as well who was sitting next to Kurt. He returned it. Santana and Brittany sat down and instantly relaxed into each other, settling to wait out the long ride. Rachel slid down into the seat across from them with Quinn. The last time she had been on this bus, she was in a miserable relationship, almost friendless aside from Kurt, lonely, and not looking forward to the summer at all. She had been dreading the trip and indulging herself in Barbra. Now, she was happily single, on good terms with Finn, still best friends with Kurt, had an amazing time in the woods! Listened to multiple horrible stories, went hiking, sang perfectly – of course – and had three new best friends. Friends who loved her. Friends who she was going to start her future with. Rachel Berry was finally happy.


End file.
